Broken Heroes
by zeldahearts1337
Summary: SEQUEL TO LOST BOYS. GO READ THAT FIRST. Ansem is gone and the worlds are once again safe. King Mickey and a unknown woman are left behind, and our heroes wake up in an odd castle. Soon they find that their adventures aren't over yet, with a fearsome and enigmatic organization threatening the worlds. Sora's hatred growing bigger than before doesn't help. R&R plz REWRITE IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Kairi opened her eyes, finding herself lying down on a smooth marble floor.

"Riku...? Riku are you here?" She groaned lightly.

"Huh...? Yeah... I'm here." Riku was next to her, a few feet away. He then asked "Sora?"

Silence.

They sat up, finding a blank white hall. They looked at each other, faces long and worrying, then stood and began their search.

Riku and Kairi walked aimlessly through the halls, trying to find some sign of life other than themselves. The empty white marble seemed to consume them, make them feel vulnerable. For all they knew, Sora had been spirited away to another segment of the grand structure, getting just as lost as they were. Or another world. They at least should find an exit, since there didn't seem to be any people here.

Riku suddenly and gently grasped Kairi's hand, keeping his head bowed "I'm sorry... about Ansem... I... I was being an idiot-"

Kairi shook her head "You weren't in control, it wasn't your fault. Besides, Sora is enough of a self-depreciating guy, I don't need two to juggle." She added an encouraging smile on the end. Riku squeezed her hand in thanks, afraid of saying anything more.

They walked some more in silence, not surprised to only find the sound of their own footsteps meet their ears.

"Hey, let's go this way." Kairi said, leading Riku away from the straight path and towards a sudden side door. He protested "But what if-"

"Trust me, something says we should go in there, now help me with this."

Riku reluctantly helped Kairi open the heavy doors, hoping this could somehow lead them to Sora.

"Riku there's someone in here!" Kairi gasped while Riku was still pushing the door aside. He opened the door all the way, and felt his stomach do a loop-de-loop.

A boy, not much older than he was, was peacefully asleep on a throne. His hair was golden blond, and his clothes were dark gray and tan. He had various bits of armor scattered among his outfit, but it looked rusted.

Kairi ws kneeling next to him "This... This is..."

"Ventus..." Riku began walking over. He felt mixed emotions: anger, pity, joy, all thrown in a blender until he couldn't tell what was what. The closer he got to Ventus, the duller his anger became. Yes, Ven did so many things he could hate him forever for, but he... He didn't feel any of that hatred of thirst for vengance. Rather, he felt pity. Had he been asleep all these years? Riku couldn't imagine a worse life. Caught in a comatose limbo like that.

"Gosh, how long as he been sleeping here?" Kairi asked, brushing some dust off of the bits of armor.

Riku bent over Ventus, gently shaking him "Hey... You still alive?" He thought about Sora earlier. He had thrown himself in front of Kairi, thrown himself into a situation where he could have lost his heart. He had changed, but could he forgive?

Ven stirred, then slowly opened his eyes. As Riku suspected, they were blue, but not just any old shade of blue. They were the exact same shade as Sora's.

Riku backed away as Ventus looked at his hands. His mouth was slightly agape as he made sure that these were his hands and no one else's. He then looked up, and his face went from weak wonder to horror, then to remorse. Ven teared up, and looked away from Riku. His lips moved in near-silent apology, Riku only able to decipher a quiet string of breath. Ventus blinked, held a hand to his throat, and tried again.

"...s...sorry... I'm...so...sorry..."

Riku was surprised at the sheer amount of guilt in Ven's quiet and tender voice. Kairi was the first to respond "Hey, it's alright."

Ventus shook his head, looking back at the both of them "No... I... I was..." He trailed off in a few quiet sobs. Moments later he summoned his own Keyblade- it looking something like an abstract wing made from hastily melded and tarnished bronze- put it in Riku's hand, and pressed its tip against his heart.

Ventus then gave him a pleading, repentant look. _Go ahead, I deserve any punishment you choose into inflict upon me._

Riku stared at the Keyblade in his hands, then at Ventus. Ven further pressed the blade against him, nodding. Riku swallowed, and brought it back.

"Riku are you sure you want to do this?!" Kairi said almost pleadingly.

Ventus had closed his eyes, bracing for what he hoped was anything-

There was a clatter, and Ven's eyes snapped open. Confused, he looked up at Riku, finding his Keyblade vanished from his hand. Ven turned, finding his Keyblade discarded. He looked back at Riku

"why...?"

Riku shook his head, saying "I'm not that kind of person. You've suffered enough."

Ventus shook his head "No... I was... A-a demon...a monster..." His voice finally raised above a whisper "I took everything from you!"

Riku only extended his hand "Yes, you've done things worthy of being called something like those... But I think you've repaid that debt. What's in the past is in the past."

Ventus stared at Riku's hand in disbelief. He made a shaky smile, tears streaming down his face, and pulled Riku into a sudden hug.

Riku, stunned by this unexpected move, only heard Ventus's breathy sobs of joy "thank you... Thank you...!"

Riku gently patted Ven's back "Hey, don't think you're out of the red yet, there's still-"

Ventus pulled away, looking sad again "Sora."

Kairi tilted her head "How did you-?"

Ventus then chuckled, holding a hand to his heart "He took me in. I've been a part of him ever since I destroyed his- well, I guess your -world." He trailed off, sadness overtaking his features again.

Riku helped him off the throne, saying "Hey, let's go see if we can find him."

Ventus took a step on his own before collapsing and landing in Riku's arms. "Um... S-sorry, I don't think I can walk..." Riku only wrapped one of Ven's arms around his shoulder "It's okay, we can walk together." He then noted that some of the rust stains... weren't exactly rust... He looked away from Ven, resisting his urge to either vomit or yell in disgust.

That was probably the blood of his friends, Sora's parents, _his_ parents. Ventus seemed aware of Riku's discomfort, and said nothing.

Riku broke the ice with a question he wanted answered "The other kid I saw. Who was that?"

"Me." Ventus sighed.

Riku froze "He was who now?!"

"My darkness given physical form. He called himself Vanitas, or at least that was the name given to him. The reason we were fighting was because... He wanted us to be complete again, to forge something called the X-Blade."

Riku furrowed his brow in confusion "Keyblade? Are you-"

"No, it's X-Blade, you know, the Greek letter? Oh well, it confused me too..." Ven trailed off, not really wanting to say any more about his past. He changed subjects "Have you heard or seen anyone named Terra or Aqua?"

Riku shook his head, and Kairi said softly "Ven... They haven't been seen in years."

Ventus stopped abruptly, turning to Kairi. He was about to say something, but then his gaze found the charm. He trembled, eyes growning wide. He stumbled over, grabbing it in one hand while bringing out another, except with green stained glass.

"No... That's... This is Aqua's..." He whispered, looking at both the charms. Ventus collasped, starting to shake and sob "I-if she's gone... No, t-they can't be gone!"

"We never said they were, just that we've lost contact." Kairi knelt next to Ventus, gently embracing him "They're in your heart, after all." After a few more minutes, Kairi then took off Aqua's charm, and handed it to Ven "Here, I bet it means more to you than it does to me."

Ventus wept more upon Kairi placing the small trinket in his hand. He then smiled softly, and whispered "Thank you."

* * *

Weeee part 2! those who followed Lost Boys will probably want to follow this one, ESPECIALLY since Ventus is awake.


	2. Chapter 2

Riku helped Ventus up again, and they were about to get on the road again when the doors in front of them opened

"Anyone here- OOF!" Kairi tackled Sora, screeching his name in joy. Sora smiled warmly, holding Kairi close. He then looked up from her shoulder, and his joyful expression faded.

Two identical blue eyes met.

One pair burned with hatred.

The other filled to the brim with sadness.

"You...!" Sora hissed, pushing Kairi away. His Keyblade appeared, his fist tightening around it and turning his knuckles white.

Ventus swayed lightly, trying to keep himself from running. He shut his eyes tightly. _I am going to face this. I am going to face any punishment, as long as it feels like justice has been served._

Kairi held Sora's arm back, saying "Sora, please don't-" Sora shook her off and pushed her back saying "I know what I'm doing."

"But-"

Sora turned around and jabbed a finger at her "Kairi you stay out of this!"

Kairi shrank back from his anger.

Sora then finished his advance on Ventus, stopping only a foot or two away from him. Ventus felt frozen in place by Sora's gaze, filled with loathing and vengance. He wanted the field leveled. NOW.

He raised his Keyblade, hissing softly "Do you know hat you've done? To my friends? To my home? To me?"

Ventus avoided his gaze, uncomfortably reminded of his fault. Sora quickly slapped Ventus's head with his Keyblade, commanding him with contempt "You look at me when I'm talking to you!"

Ventus nodded hastily, shakily rubbing the growing bruise on his cheek

Riku placed a hand on Sora's shoulder "Sora, don't. Please. He's gone through enough-"

Sora shoved the hand away, snapping "Excuse me, but has he lived on the streets?! Has he lost his parents?! Does he know what it's like to have your whole world fall around you?!" Sora's wrath was suddenly directed at Riku. Ventus gently pushed Riku back, saying "You don't need to stop him, this is between us-"

Ventus was suddenly smacked across the room, landing in a limp heap against the wall. Sora stood from his crouch in front of Riku protectively, and he yelled "DON'T TOUCH EITHER OF THEM!"

Riku watched Ventus slowly try to get up. He couldn't believe the boy was okay with this. Ven was clutching his stomach, taking deep, slow breaths. Sora walked over, crooning mockingly "Oh, did I hurt you? Did I hurt the pathetic little monster?"

Ventus nodded "Feels like... Like you broke a rib or two..." He acknowledged through the pain. Sora huffed dismissively "That was the point."

Ventus was still on his knees, shakily supporting himself with one arm, when Sora brought his Keyblade down on his back. HARD. Ventus buckled with a cry of pain.

"I was only FOUR, Ventus! FOUR, when you killed my parents!" Sora continued attacking him, verbally and physically "FOUR, when I got EVERYTHING torn away from me! Do you know what that FEELS like?! Having your WHOLE WORLD ripped away?!" Ventus only pitifully whimpered "I'm sorry!" It only incurred Sora's wrath further "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! I HAD A WHOLE LIFE AHEAD OF ME AND YOU TOOK IT AWAY!"

And that was when Kairi had enough. She marched over, and grabbed Sora's Keyblade arm before he could strike again. "Sora! LOOK AT HIM!" She yelled.

Sora blinked at her, something fading from his furious expression. Kairi whispered a sob "Look at what you've done to him."

Sora turned his head to Ventus, who was lying almost completely still on the ground. He shook slightly from agony filled sobs, but kept as quiet and still as he could. Cuts ran up and down his back, bleeding freely and adding stains to the ones already on his clothing. He suddenly coughed, a small amount of blood tainting the white floor. Ventus looked practically dead, inside and out.

Sora felt like dropping his Keyblade, but only gripped it tighter in an attempt to reassure himself. HE had done this. HE had inflicted this much pain and suffering upon someone else. He had thought all these years that it wouldn't feel any different than killing a Heartless, any different from hurting a true monster. Yet this broken person in front of him made his stomach lurch with gulit.

And then Ventus made eye contact with Sora. Blue against blue, pleading and denial. He hastily looked away, as if afraid Sora would continue his rampage.

"Don't you realize what you've let inside of you?" Kairi asked Sora.

Sora sat there, staring at Ventus. Then he separated Kairi's grip from his arm and walked away, callously saying "Don't think you're forgiven yet, monster."

Inside he was reeling. The monster had always been Ventus, but now... The thought of it being him was terrifying. _He's the monster, he deserved it! You just... Went a little over the top..._

Kairi knelt next to Ventus, running a hand through his hair "Are you okay?"

Ventus turned to Kairi, looking tired, regretful, and beaten, then asked "Can you help me up...?"

Kairi tried wrapping an arm around him, but Ventus suddenly gave an outcry of pain. Kairi quickly apologized "Sorry, I... I forgot."

Ventus shook his head "I'm fine..."

"You're an idiot if you think you're fine." Riku said, joining Kairi. He nodded his head to Sora, telling her "You deal with Jerkass over there. He needs to know that this was just..." He looked at Ventus, feeling hollow at the fact the person who had done this was his closest friend "Wrong." He then got one of Ventus's arms around his shoulder, and helped him up while healing him.

Kairi nodded, but before she left she gave Ventus a quick hug.

Ventus coughed more, but thankfully there was only the lightest spray of blood. Whatever internal injury he had recieved from Sora was healing up very well.

Ven reluctantly leaned against Riku, shivering lightly. Riku skillfully took off his vest, and wrapped it around Ventus saying "It's not much, but it's all I can give." Ven grasped the material between two fingers, mesmerized by the sudden act of kindness.

"But..." He protested weakly. He trailed off when Riku gave him a stern glare. "I don't care if you think we hate you, it doesn't mean we can't treat you like a human being."

Ventus then reluctantly wrapped the vest around him, closing his eyes and enjoying how it held lingering warmth from Riku's body. "Thank you..."

Kairi pulled up to Sora, finding the bitter teen still caught in a foul mood.

"Excuse me, but what was the point back there?" Kairi demanded. Sora glanced at her, but remained silent. Kairi grabbed his hand, stopping him "What was the point of that cruelty? Where did it come from?!"

Sora pulled his hand away "I don't need you to play conscience!"

Kairi then said "How do you expect me to love someone who does such horrible things?!"

"He deserved that a long time ago!" Sora snapped back. His voice cracked slightly.

"Sora, did you even notice what you were doing-"

"I don't need you to guilt-trip me, okay?!" Sora whirled around, looking guilty as heck, but also fuming. He took a deep breath and said "I don't know what is going on with my feelings, and I don't need you to help me sort them out." He sighed, then reached out for Kairi's hands. He stopped short of them, then pulled away as he said "I know, it was kinda overdone-"

"'KINDA OVERDONE'?!" Kairi screeched "You could have killed him!" Sora flinched. "Sora..." She blew a strand of hair away frustratedly. Moments later she resumed "Just PLEASE, admit that you weren't doing anything heroic. You were becoming the very thing you dread." She turned away, "I'm gonna check on Ventus. I'll give you one. More. Chance. Think it over how much of that was justice and how much of that was revenge."

Sora pathetically held out his hand to Kairi as she left, looking lost. He then looked at it, vaguely splattered with blood that had dribbled off of his Keyblade.

Maybe he was a monster.

* * *

So, the main struggle here will be forgiveness. Revenge. Abuse. Self-blame. All that lovely shit associated with these two XD oh yes, and some Nobodies. Nothing too huge.

I am pointing out here that Ventus is gonna be a doormat. He is insanely guilt-ridden from the fact he killed so many people and ruined Riku and Sora's lives because of his choice. He just wants to feel like he hasn't screwed up, that people have gotten the justice they deserve. Woobie Ven, c'mere for the huggles. T-T


	3. Chapter 3

When the trio found their way outside, Ventus buckled at the sight of the castle in front of them.

"No... No this isn't! It CAN'T!" He wept. The spires, the stained glass, all of it was a twisted corruption of his home.

"Can't be what?" Sora said blandly, looking at the puzzling structure as well "Your house?" He then muttered "Sheesh, it's a dump."

Kairi glared at him as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away, then hissed "I can't believe I shared my first kiss with you." She then helped Ventus up, and said loudly

"Hey, better than lost forever."

Sora flinched. Ventus did as well, but it was more of a shudder. Kairi then whispered "Don't let him push you around-"

"I deserve it. I destroyed everything, I should have ran, I should have-"

"You did what your heart felt was the right thing. Quit beating yourself up over it." Kairi told him.

Sora watched them both, feeling rage boil inside of him. Now the jerk was stealing his girlfriend! Riku said "It's your fault she's starting to dislike you."

"It's his." Sora muttered.

"No, it's _yours_ for acting this way." Riku's voice dipped to a furious whisper "That beat down you gave Ventus. _That_ was inhuman. It made me sick to my stomach, and I hope that somewhere in your heart, you're just as guilty as he is."

"Why do you people insist on taking his side-" Sora stopped abruptly when he heard slow clapping. They both turned, finding a cloaked figure clapping his hands.

"How marvelous." He said flatly in a deep voice "The precious Keybarers are arguing amongst themselves over one mere boy. I wonder if they'll ever know how to cooperate."

"Okay, I'm getting really sick of people like you." Sora drew his Keyblade. "Scram."

The figure turned to leave, darkness forming in front of them "If I had a heart, I would be so amused right now. Your bravdo can almost make me laugh." The man then added mysteriously "The Organization would welcome another member like you. We shall be watching..."

He left without another word.

Sora lowered his Keyblade, asking "Watching? Jeez, now we have a stalker."

"Sora, please take this seriously." Riku held a hand to his face.

Sora folded his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and saying tartly "King Mickey only brought us to help with the Heartless-"

Kairi walked over with Ventus, quipping "Yeah, plans change." Ventus gently held her shoulder, saying "Kairi, I know you're struggling with this but-"

Ventus stopped and immediately let go when Sora aimed his Keyblade at him with a warning glare. Kairi then stood in front of Ventus, folding her arms in front of her.

"Why can't you just leave him alone, you... you big bully?!" She asked. "When I see Ventus, all I see is someone like you, with his own problems and an unfair life-"

Sora yelled "HOW DARE YOU-" but Riku clamped a hand over his mouth. He then sighed "You know what, how about we split up. At least get some distance between us. We'll just have a few yards between these two-"

Kairi grabbed Ven's hand and began storming off, saying "I'm staying with Ven." Ventus followed reluctantly, but looked back at Sora. He looked scared at Sora's unyielding glare, and quickly turned away and scooted closer to Kairi. She said something, wrapping her arm around him while glaring back at Sora.

Riku sighed and said "We need to work together Sora, and I don't think treating Ventus the way you are is going to help." Sora only began walking, making sure his pace was slow enough not to get anywhere near Kairi and Ventus. Riku then said "By the way, King Mickey is in the Realm of Darkness right now, so we're on our own..."

Sora stopped. He then said "I'll take note of that." and continued.

On the inside he was getting scared now. So scared. He could inflict pain on someone so easily, so remorselessly. Part of him EJOYED it. Reveled in the cries of agony and the sight of a spirit just as broken as his. And then there was the enjoyment of his own torment.

With a sigh he shoved the thoughts away, and just continued walking. He turned the gears of his head elsewhere.

The scared, lost, and despondent looks Ventus was having he found matched his own inner thoughts quite easily. _Don't compare yourself to that monster!_ He only thought about their similarities for a second before he kicked the thought sky-high. _No way I'm similar to him in any way!_

He decided to watch Kairi and Ventus ahead, noting enviously how Kairi's attention was directed away from him. He didn't hear anything they were saying, but boy did it make his stomach boil.

"Ven, are you okay?" Kairi asked.

Ventus shook his head "Things are fine."

"They aren't fine! Sora is treating you like a murderer and you aren't-"

Ventus stopped Kairi, grabbing her shoulders, shaking her, and crying "I am! Quit saying I'm not!"

Ventus fearfully noted Sora angrily marching over, but he was stopped by Riku, who slapped him upside his head, scolding him. Sora irritably glared at Ventus, but made no further advance. Ventus let go of Kairi and continued "Do you know what it's like to kill someone?! To destroy and entire world?! NO! You can't say I'm not a murderer! Even if you think I'm blaming myself too much!" Ventus stopped, taking deep breaths and not bothering to wipe away his tears.

Kairi wrapped Ventus into a close hug, saying "The difference is, a murderer wouldn't feel this amount of remorse."

"No, you don't understand, I killed I don't know how many people, and I practically left Sora and Riku for dead! I have blood on these hands! The only good thing I did was give them a Keyblade and hoped they could escape the massacre-"

"You-?!"

"I gave Sora his Keyblade, yes." Ventus sighed, pushing Kairi away "I don't know where Riku got his, but... I just hoped I could give them a better future than death." He still looked regretful, but it was quieting. He looked at his hands "I... I wanted to give them hope. I wanted to give them a life. Something to make up for it all..."

He laughed sadly "And to think, when my heart had been shattered, when I thought everything was over, when I thought I was getting the justice they deserved, Sora found my heart again and took me in." He finished with a soft whisper "I owe him everything I have."

Kairi looked back at Sora, who looked just about as furious as he had been, then said

"You owe someone else everything. That isn't Sora, that's a monster." She sighed "Wait, give him some time to know you better. You're both judging each other based on what you WERE. You've changed, he's changed. You can't use previous judgement."

She patted Ventus's shoulder, saying "And you know, he needed time to warm up to me, after all."

The corner of his mouth flickered up in a smile, but quickly went back to his usual remorseful frown "You know, if I did things differently..." He started wringing his hands "Maybe things would be better. For everyone."

Kairi noted Sora and Riku walking ahead, and let them. Sora said nothing, not acknowledging either of them, while Riku stayed behind. Kairi motioned for Ventus to continue on, and he did so.

"Okay, we're going to need them to work things out-"

"Have them walk together." Kairi stated simply "Have them explain what happened from their perspectives."

Riku looked at her in disbelief. "Are you CRAZY?! Sora's going to murder Ventus when we aren't looking!"

Kairi held a hand up in defense "Riku, they're both hurt by the same event. Maybe if they just talk it out-"

"Kairi, it's a great idea, but I doubt that Sora and Ventus are comfortable enough to talk it out."

While Kairi and Riku bickered, Ventus went back to thinking about that me moment when he swore to himself he would keep Sora safe.

Coincidentally, Sora was thinking of his first night in Traverse Town.

Sora remembered settling down with Riku in an alley, since they didn't have any money, the one year older friend wrapping his arms around Sora and saying "You know what, we'll just wake up tomorrow and everything will be better."

Ventus recalled floating through darkness, numb, wondering if this was what death was like.

Sora remembered falling asleep in Riku's arms, crying softly at all the bad things that had happened in only a set of hours. Not to mention this new concept of killing things to survive.

Ventus recalled a warm, but sad, light calling out to him, and his shattered heart followed the beacon.

Sora didn't remember very well what he dreamed. Just sadness. A lot of sadness.

...

_Ventus felt his heart float into Sora's, and he asked "Hello? Why are you so sad?"_

_The younger Sora sniffled "Well, a lot of things are making me sad right now..." He then reached out to the small orb of light that remained of Ventus's heart, gently catching it and... The warmth of it was familiar, and comforting. He liked that bit of hope that he could cling to._

_Ventus then recognized the boy. He instantly wanted to apologize then, but figured reminding this boy of what happened wasn't a good idea right now. "What kind of things...?" He asked warily._

_Sora sniffled again, then said "Well, it started with these two weird guys who came to my island..."_

_Ventus patiently waited for Sora to explain the whole story, trying hard not to let the boy know of his grief over the event. He needed to be strong, so no one could be sad anymore._

_"... And now, me and my friend Riku are stuck in this weird city. It's so different from my island! It's so busy, and cold, and people here ignore us. They keep saying our parents will come around eventually, but..." Sora broke down into a sob "b-but my dad's dead! I don't know where mommy is, and I just want to go home!"_

_Ventus then softly said "Hush now, everything will be fine."_

_Sora wiped away a tear. "Who are you?" He asked plaintively._

_"..."_

_"You feel sad too..."_

_Ventus then said "I'm a guardian angel."_

_"Really?!" Sora's face filled with desperate hope "Can you bring my daddy back?! Can you get me and Riku back home?!"_

_Ventus didn't want to, but he corrected the lost boy "No, I can only do small things. I can give you hope, I can keep you safe and tell you what to do when you don't know..."_

_Sora looked a little sad, but he asked "Can you stay with me and Riku and keep us safe?"_

_"Of course. As long as you need."_

_"Then what do I need to do?"_

_"Accept me into your heart, believe in and trust me. I won't hurt you in any way, I swear on Kingdom Hearts that if I hurt you or fail to protect you, I'll die."_

_Sora looked at Ventus's heart suspiciously "You forgot Riku."_

_"I can't help Riku as much, but I'll try. You'll have to be my special messenger on that account."_

_Sora nodded "Okay. But you know, I can't believe in an angel that doesn't have a name..."_

_"... Call me big brother. Does that work?"_

_"Okay, big brother."_

_Sora then accepted Ventus into his heart, both of them feeling peaceful and comforted at the thought that someone understood and shared their pain..._

...

Sora scoffed at the dream, not believing that his little imaginary friend ever helped him. His hope and belief in 'big brother' faded away in the coming years, vanishing just around the point when he started trying to kill himself. He had chalked up things like inner advice during combat as instinct, a sudden burst of hope or happiness as just that. The idea of some 'guardian angel' helping him was just something he couldn't put his faith in.

Ventus watched Sora, sadly wondering if he ever knew the things he gave up for him.

* * *

Whew! Busy chapter! Lotsa Ventus-Sora blah, fleshing out struggles and introducing faults and tension. Bonus points to whoever names our enigmatic Organization member! Also, I am totally cool with reviewers asking me questions about this continuity, if you're confused in any way. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

The eerie land outside of the castle had faded away to a worn dirt path in the middle of a vast field. The group had been quiet, walking at a steady clip, mostly keeping to themselves. Riku and Kairi made sure that Sora and Ventus stayed separate.

Sora suddenly squinted, then said "Hey, is that...?"

Two figures were seen in the distance, one tall and lanky, the other short.

Ventus gently pushed past Kairi and Riku, looking shocked. Hs face broke into a smile, and he screamed in joy "DONALD! GOOFY!" He rushed past Sora as if he wasn't there, laughing giddily "You're alive! You're alive!"

Goofy and Donald stopped, and were subsequently tackled by Ventus. They blinked slowly, and stared at each other over Ventus's back.

"You're alive. You're safe." Ventus sobbed breathlessly.

Goofy and Donald broke out into smiling faces and hugged Ventus.

"Where've ya been?!"

"We missed you!"

Sora, Kairi, and Riku arrived, Sora noting the Goofy had a broken arm in a sling and Donald had several feathers singed off. "You guys okay?" Sora asked, trying hard to ignore Ventus. He failed, as his voice held a sharp edge of anger.

Donald broke off from the hug, saying "We had to take on Maleficent to get the Princesses of Heart to safety, but we could be worse. Say, Sora, are you okay- oh..." It took Donald a second to figure out Sora's discomfort at being so close to the person who killed his home. He then wagged his finger at Sora, saying sternly "I swear, if you do ANYTHING to Ven, you're gonna regret it!"

Sora winced, then glared at the ground. "Fine."

Riku sighed "Well they already had a little... Scuffle, to put it lightly."

Donald then whacked his staff across Sora's shins, causing him to jump and clutch at his leg. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Donald only whacked him again, saying "Ventus doesn't deserve any punishment. ESPECIALLY any YOU dole out!"

Ventus, who had been resting peacefully in Goofy's arms until now, suddenly grew slack. His eyes were wide, and his knees had buckled. He was shivering, and watching Sora warily.

Goofy only held Ventus up, saying softly "There there, everything's just fine." He ran his free hand through Ventus's golden spikes of hair, easily soothing the frightened boy.

Donald, noting Ventus's dramatic drop in morale, glared at Sora "Okay, what was this, 'scuffle'?"

Sora muttered "Just cut him up a bit with the Kingdom Key, nothing-"

"NOTHING?! Sora, you don't use your Keyblade on ANYONE!" Donald screeched, turning a vibrant shade of red. Goofy didn't stop consoling Ventus, but raised his eyes in a soft glare.

Kairi had a slightly smug expression "I told you, Sora, that wasn't the right thing."

"Oh shut up. You don't know how justified it was-"

"Sora, you know that was not justified. Not in the slightest." Riku said.

Goofy gently handed Ventus over to Kairi, raising his hands and waving them softly in a peaceful gesture, saying "Hold on now, let's not let this lead into more violence." He nodded to Kairi and Donald "You know what His Majesty says."

Kairi instantly recited "Violence is not the only way to settle things."

Goofy nodded "Now, speaking of His Majesty, where is he?"

Kairi remained silent, suddenly tearing up. Riku said it for her "The Realm of Darkness..."

"But what's he doing there?!" Donald demanded.

Kairi didn't say, deciding to sit down on the packed earth with Ventus, telling him that everything was fine. The boy nodded, his eyes beginning to droop. Moments later he was fast asleep.

While that was going on, Riku explained "We had to seal away Kingdom Hearts. It was his choice to stay behind."

Donald and Goofy both sank with the realization, but then Goofy said "Well, the Highwind isn't too far off from here, we can go back to Disney Castle and gather ourselves there."

"But why didn't you do that in the first place?" Sora asked, much to everyone's surprise. "I mean, you both look like you got pretty hurt."

Donald shrugged "We had to find you guys. Our hearts led us here." He then laughed softly upon noticing the sight of Ventus asleep next to Kairi "Jeez Kairi, what did you do to him?"

"Just a sleep spell. Nothing too big." Kairi replied, sounding distant as she gently stroked a spike of hair or two "He's slept long enough, but I bet he still needs the rest."

Sora then changed the conversation "By the way, we found some guy in a cloak. Had a deep voice, talked about some Organization. You got a clue?"

Goofy then held his chin in thought "Well, what's bothering me more is the fact that you've become alot more amicable since Ven fell asleep."

Sora blinked. Had he? Yes, there was some burden off of his chest now...

Riku then said "Yeah, actually, Kairi, wasn't he starting to shape up at Hollow Bastion?"

Kairi was mostly ignoring them, but nodded lightly.

Sora then said dismissively "I just forgot he was there. Now, about that guy-"

"I dunno. Never really heard of any 'Organization' before, how about you, Dnoald?"

The duck shrugged. Goofy then gently picked up Ventus, and said "You know, let's just head back. We'll bother ourselves with this later, we just need to settle down. A lot has happened in a short amount of time, and I think if we get a nice rest things will get better."

Everyone agreed, and soon they were on their way back to Disney Castle.

* * *

Boring chapter, this is. A pain in my bottom to write as well, hmmm.


	5. Chapter 5

Sora and company were greeted by Queen Minnie and Daisy the moment they stepped off of the Gummi ship. Sora curtly said hello before walking off, leaving everyone behind for his own ventures.

Then Minnie noticed Ventus, and she stopped in mid-sentence, her mouth a small 'o'.

Ventus weakly smiled, and bowed "Hello, your majesty."

Minnie's shock melded into joy, and she said "I'm so glad to see you're safe, Ventus. Wait until I tell Mickey-"

"Mom," Kairi began softly "Dad's... Dad's not gonna be back for awhile..." She looked tearful, and obviously had trouble saying the words.

Minnie shrugged lightly "I can always send a letter-"

"He's... Mom, he's in the Realm of Darkness..."

Minnie blinked, then her face fell into a soft expression of loss. She folded her hands in front of her, saying "Well... I'm sure he'll find a way out." Tears were just barely beginning to show.

Ventus then knelt down and gently took one of Minnie's hands in his "Of course he will. He's Mickey."

Minnie smiled and nodded "Of course he will."

Daisy, who had been looking Ventus over until now, suddenly spoke "Your clothes are a little on the small side..."

Ventus looked at her, blinking. He then took his hands away from Minnie and tugged at the fabric of his clothing, suddenly realizing Daisy was correct. Pants that gathered at his ankles now stopped a inch or two higher, his jacket was a little tighter, but not unbearably so.

"Would you like a new outfit? I think me and the brooms can get something nice fixed up."

Kairi smiled and added "I can help!"

Ventus nodded, then began undoing his armor "Yeah, I probably need a fresh start anyways..."

He stopped when the pauldron on his left shoulder came undone, and he stared at his reflection in the metal. Nostalgia washed over his thoughts, memories of friends and battles and moments now long gone running through his mind. He felt a sincere longing for a life he left behind, with just him, Terra, and Aqua still training, still blissfully unaware of what fate had in store for them. When was the last time he had seen any of them? He wanted to see everyone so bad he wouldn't care if Eraqus still wanted to destroy him, just as long as he knew if he was forgiven. He wouldn't care if Terra was consumed by darkness, he would just tackle him and weep for the fact he was still okay. He wouldn't care how cross Aqua would be with him just as long as she could run her hands through his hair and tell him everything was alright and the whole thing was just a nightmare-

"Ventus, are you okay?" He felt Riku place a hand on his shoulder, and he blinked. His vision focused, revealing small droplets on the tarnished metal. He wiped at his eyes, sighing "Yeah... I'm fine..."

He tried smiling, but he just couldn't, so he said "You know, I'll just take the rest off later." He let them lead him away, as his hands clenched around the memories of a life he didn't want to forget.

* * *

Later Ventus stepped out of the dressing room, trying to enjoy the newer, smooth fabric against his thin frame.

A long sleeved, white collared shirt was loose and comfortable against his back, pristine and buttoned to his neck. He had a set of dark slacks on, with a new set of armored shoes on his feet. He kept his black and white wristband, and his Wayfinder and Aqua's reassuringly added weight to his pocket.

Mementos, In Memoriam of the old him.

"You look great Ventus!" Kairi exclaimed, grinning wide.

Riku, who was sitting next to her, nodded "Yeah, it looks good on you." He turned to Kairi "You got a nice eye for fashion."

Ventus smiled briefly, but then asked "Hey, where's Sora?" Riku shrugged "I dunno, he's been moping in our room..." Then his voice trailed off in worry, and he got up and left without another word.

Kairi took Ven's hand and began leading him away as well "Come on! Let's show everyone the new you!"

Riku, meanwhile, knocked on their door. "Sora, you in here?" He inquired as he opened it, finding the room to be as dim as the lighting of Disney Castle would allow.

Sora was laying down on his bed, on leg crossed over the other and one hand behind his head as he stared at a small lump of cloth in his other hand. It looked white with edges of navy blue, an occasional splatter of red tainting the fabric.

Riku sat next to him in silence.

"Riku... Do you really think he's made up for this?" Sora softly asked. He clenched his old shirt tighter "Because there's still this pit inside me that says he hasn't...!"

Riku replied "Well, I don't think that pit is going to be filled anytime soon."

"Oh sure it will, it's just as predictable as you giving into the darkness." Sora hissed.

"... Touché, but what you're looking for won't fill it."

Sora then sighed "Can you just leave me alone to sort things out here?"

Riku held out his pinky finger, saying "Pinky promise you're not gonna leave me first."

Sora glared at him. Riku said sternly "I don't care if you think I'm making all the wrong choices here, just promise me that you won't leave me alone."

Sora then took his free hand out from behind his head, and locked pinkies with Riku "Of course."

* * *

"...Do you think Sora's really gonna ever forgive me?" Ventus asked Kairi as he leaned on a bridge in the gardens, staring at their reflections in the bubbling water. He had just finished telling her and Queen Minnie exactly what had happened with him, his friends, his life. He felt hollow, like the past had sucked away his energy in a vortex of sorrow.

Kairi huffed "He better. You've had a rough enough life from what you've told me."

Minnie, who was sitting on the railing, gently held Ventus's hand "He will eventually. It's hard on him too."

Kairi sighed, knowing how confused Sora's heart felt at the edges of hers. Hatred and acceptance were dancing a wild battle, fighting over the dominance concerning the opinion of Ventus. Hatred had been winning for awhile now... She tried bringing it closer, but was overwhelmed again by the negativity and darkness, and had to shove it away. It was getting harde and harder to find that light within him.

She shook her concentration away, then raised her hand and directed her focus elsewhere. The water flowed into the air, and then morphed into a replica of Ventus. Ventus stared at it, then sank again. Kairi stubbornly tried to make him smile, and tried replicating Terra and Aqua. She had only seen them in the picture that rested on King Mickey's desk, so it was a tad more difficult.

Soon, Terra and Aqua were smiling at Ventus.

"Cheer up Ven." Kairi forced water-Aqua to speak and cup Ven's cheek. "Everything will be fine-" water-Terra got out before they both were splashed away by Ventus, who suddenly sobbed at Kairi

"THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

Kairi was about to bring them up again before Ventus sank against the railing, crying softly "You don't know what they're like... You don't know what I've lost..."

Minnie patted his back, telling him "Kairi was only trying to make you feel better."

"I'm sorry," he began "it's just... That felt like an insult."

Kairi turned around, and stared at the sky "Sorry, it's just... Kinda hard being the only person here who can keep their sanity together. Sora's either extremely depressed or incredibly violent, Riku has barely any personality besides a care taker, and you're an apologizing wreck-"

"I'm sorry-"

"See? There you go, doing it again." She puffed a bit of hair out of her eyes "It feels like I'm the only one here who hasn't lost her mind. Well, besides you, Daisy, and my uncles, Mom..."

"It's alright dear, your heart is full of light, and not bothered as deeply by trouble as others." Minnie sighed.

Kairi's mouth tweaked into a small smile, but she sighed "Why can't we find a life lie the sky? So perfect, unblemished and happy-"

"The sky changes." Ventus murmured "One day it's lovely, then the next it's stormy gray and raining."

Kairi bowed her head, saying "I guess you have a point."

They sat in the still sounds of the garden before Minnie left, deciding to resume her duties as ruler. Kairi quietly left shortly after, leaving Ventus alone.

Ven gently plucked a flower, and began undoing the petals while whispering "They're alive... They aren't... They're alive... They aren't..."

* * *

Sorry for the late update, kinda hard to get a chapter out that doesn't feel rushed to me. I swear, things will pick up in a few chapters!

Oh yeah, and Ventus's new outfit is inspired by a piece I found on deviantart entitled _Goodbye, My Friend._(**warning: depressing**-if you search for it title only, it should be around the first 24 results) Yes, AN on it says it that it's Roxas, but it could also be Ven. nothing on it that says it couldn't be Ven.


	6. Chapter 6

It was long after the castle had quieted and gone to sleep. Kairi was snuggled in her duvets, Riku was sound asleep, occasionally murmuring about darkness, but Sora tossed and turned in his sleep, plagued by nightmares.

Right now, it was just him and a clone in a void of darkness.

"You know, I don't think I'll sugar-coat this," the other boy said, golden eyes flashing maliciously "I want your body, I want my own revenge, and you're gonna help me whether you want it or not." He was advancing on Sora, who only backed up, realizing helplessly that the Keyblade wouldn't come.

"Back off, me, or, you... Uh... Whoever you are!" Sora weakly snapped, deciding to use good old fists to get the boy off of his tail. He didn't stop, only grabbing Sora's wrist and bringing him closer-

There was a sudden click. Now they both had guns angled under each others throats. The boy laughed, an insane twist on a cheery sound "How hilarious how dreams turn out, isn't it?"

They stared at each other for several seconds.

Waiting.

Waiting for who would pull the trigger first.

Sora stared into the eyes of his twin, not enjoying the insane bloodlust among the cold gold. The skin around them was too pale, the hair covering them was pitch black. There was an insufferable, constantly taunting smirk.

"You don't have the guts, do you?" The boy laughed.

Then Sora heard a bang, and next thing he knew he was bolting out of bed, gasping for air with wide eyes.

He panted for several moments, clutching his pain-filled heart and slightly damp bedsheet while trying to comprehend the nightmare. He got out of bed, putting on his shoes. The moonlight streaming through how window told that he shouldn't, but he decided to walk the nightmare off.

Shortly he found himself in the courtyard once more, still trying to tell himself that it was just a nightmare.

He then noticed he wasn't alone.

Ventus was among the white roses, gently twirling one of them in one hand while the other rested in a pocket. The stars and moonlight he was staring at accented how broken his gaze was. It didn't seem like he noticed, so Sora continued on. When Sora passed him, Ven said softly "So you couldn't sleep either..."

Sora stopped, and said tartly "I was hoping I wouldn't see you 'till tomorrow morning." He then continued to walk, while Ventus didn't move a muscle.

Sora was almost about to enter another section of the garden, before Ventus whispered

"I'm sorry..."

Sora halted, and turned back to him. A steady stream of tears was falling down Ven's cheeks now "I really am."

"You know, sorry only gets you halfway there in my book." Sora hissed, putting his hands in his pockets.

Ventus closed his eyes, barely noting how he stabbed his hand with the rose "I know."

"You're still not wholly forgiven-"

"I know."

"-and I don't think you ever will be."

Ventus nodded "I know, you hate me."

Sora then noticed the blood steadily streaming out of Ventus's closed hand, and commented "You act like you can't feel anything."

Ventus opened his eyes, soaking in the lonely moon again "I've taught myself how to fight through it. So have you." He lowered his gaze "But we still feel it, don't we?"

"I'm nothing like you. I'd never kill anyone innocent, anyone with a family." Sora growled.

"I'm sorry-"

"IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY?!" Sora suddenly yelled.

Ventus didn't flinch, and only resumed staring at the sky. They were silent for several moments. Sora didn't know why he did, but he stood next to Ventus. Maybe he felt a kinship in their depression, or something like that.

Sora then asked "Why white?"

"Hmm?"

"Why the white shirt and rose?" He demanded again "We're nowhere near pure or innocent enough to wear that color."

Ventus chuckled, then shrugged lightly "I dunno, Kairi picked out the colors and I couldn't really protest." the laughter faded "I guess... I just don't want to let go of who I used to be..."

They stared at the stars and moon some more. Sora felt particularly drawn to a small trio of stars, one green, one blue, and one red. They winked, one after the other in perfect time.

"Every star out there is another world..." Ventus recited, his voice a tired plea for innocence.

Sora nodded "Yeah, what about that?"

Ventus bit his lip, gripped his rose tighter, and cried quietly "Do you think they're out there? My friends?"

"Maybe." Sora glanced at Ven, finding his stream of tears to be thick and fast.

He noted apathetically "You cry too much, did you know that?"

Ventus wiped his face, "Maybe you don't cry enough." He laughed weakly "It can be quite refreshing, you know..." His rose slipped out of his hand, soon followed by a steady stream of blood

"Just like the pain, am I right?"

Sora scoffed "Please, the pain just reminds me that I'm alive."

"It's a gift-"

"It's a curse."

Ventus then sighed, and looked at his bleeding hand. "I could have ran, I could have left you with Vanitas-"

"Vanitas? I've heard that name..." Sora thought aloud.

Ventus clenched his hand, then told Sora softly "Well, he was that other kid... Either way I take blame for everything..."

"That is one thing I am glad to hear."

Ventus smiled "I'm glad I can make you happy somehow..."

Sora then callously grabbed Ven's bleeding hand, and healed it.

"Sorry, but only I can do that kind of thing to you."

Ventus than watched him leave, wondering why he suddenly showed so much kindness. Sora then stopped, and turned to point a finger at Ventus "This conversation never happened. Got it?!"

And he resumed walking.

Ventus watched him leave, then chuckled, looking at his healed hand "Of course."

* * *

Dawwwwww Sora's bein a softy XD

also, I am debating on whether or not get get drunkenness and alcohol into this twisted mess of angst. I've got some funny ideas, some drama ideas, but I think you guys wouldn't really enjoy it. I can already imagine someone saying "GOSH DARN IT ZELDAHEARTS! THEY'VE SUFFERED ENOUGH!" Lol.

The totally cool people review by the way.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was filled with debate. Donald and Goofy should or shouldn't accompany the kids, Kairi should or shouldn't stay behind; either way, Sora and Ventus were both unnaturally silent the entire time. They just sat there, staring at each other. It wasn't necessarily friendly, but it wasn't quite filled with so much animosity and regret.

"...Sora?"

Sora blinked upon hearing his name, and folded his hand behind his head as he grumpily said "What?"

"Do you think you guys could handle things on your own?"

"Of course. You guys can take Ventus and go to completely different worlds, have your own adventures-"

"Sora, Ventus is coming with you." Minnie said.

Sora jerked up from his seat, but Riku forced him down "While you were off in dream land, we agreed that you and Ven need to learn how to cooperate."

"But-" he protested.

"Sora." Minnie's voice changed, the normally polite lilt dropping dangerously low.

Sora sank lower in his chair, folding his arms and muttering "Fine, the bastard can come along."

Ventus flinched. Kairi placed a hand on his shoulder saying softly "Don't listen to him."

Ven only shrugged, and said "Well, I think we should split up." His voice grew louder, more confident "We can cover more ground, find a way to get Mickey back, and figure out just what this Organization is and what they're after." He smiled at Donald and Goofy "Not that I don't appreciate your company, it's just I think the more answers we find, the better our chances."

Minnie then sighed "But I'm worried things might get out of hand between you and Sora-"

"I'll come along." Kairi interrupted with a glare at Sora "I promise, if anything gets out of hand I'll stop it." Sora sank a little lower, looking away from Kairi.

Minnie thought, then said "Very well. Donald, Goofy, you know what to do."

* * *

An hour later, Sora was lazily kicking his foot up and down as he waited for Kairi to find the world Queen Minnie had suggested. Ventus and Riku were playing a card game.

Sora found himself watching them, how they quietly wound their way through the deck, how their faces remained a silent mask. He payed special attention to Ventus, soaking in each little twitch, trying to read his thoughts for any secret motives. Nothing but what had already been given: regret, sadness, unease. Sora noted that he and Ventus made eye contact out of the corners of their eyes more than once, since Ven always looked over for signs of another violent streak in Sora.

_He's such a wimp..._ He thought for no reason. _Hardly appropriate to be coming along anyways..._

Ventus shuddered suddenly, and glanced again at Sora. He looked away moments later, rubbing his arm uncomfortably while asking for a card from Riku. Riku glanced over, then shook his head while saying "Go fish,"

Sora sighed, then folded his arms around him and tugged his hood over his eyes. Moments later he was fast asleep.

* * *

Ventus paused underneath a huge archway into a bustling Grecian city, blinking and looking around in recognition.

Kairi sauntered up to him, asking "You know this place, Ven?"

Ventus ran a hand on a stone column, not replying, gaze vacant.

"I don't think he does-" Sora muttered before Ventus broke into a smile and whooped in delight. He dashed down the street, crying "I KNOW THIS PLACE!" He laughed, repeating the line giddily. He wiped away a single tear of joy, and waved them over "Come on! I have some friends I want you to meet!"

Riku blinked slowly, the three remaining heroes watching Ventus dash away. He then smiled, saying "I don't think I've ever seen him that happy." Kairi nodded, smiling as well "It's nice," she then added dryly with emphasis "_Isn't it, Sora?_"

Sora rolled his eyes and began following Ventus "Come on, let's just see what's getting him so annoyingly peppy."

* * *

Ventus stopped in the courtyard of a massive coliseum. He took a look around, saying happily "Stuff hasn't changed, wonder where Phil is-"

"Ven! Is that you?!" A squat, middle-aged satyr trotted up to Ventus, eyes wide in disbelief. Ventus smiled even wider, scooping him up in his arms and laughing "Phil! Yeah, it's been awhile!"

The satyr patted his back, saying "Awhile? Good gods, buddy! It's been a decade!" Ventus set him down, chuckling "Um, yeah. I'll just say I've taken a pretty long nap." He looked around, and asked "Say, where's Herc?"

There was a roar of cheers from the arena, and Phil jerked his thumb towards it "In there."

Ventus blinked "You mean?!-"

"Yep, bona fide hero material! Took a few years, but he-"

Ventus ran over to the gates "Oh man! He made it without me?! Oh come on-" he suddenly stopped, and then turned back around and asked "Say, what about Zack?"

Phil rubbed his comb-over, and sighed "He's been just about as gone as you. Dissapeared the same day you left and never came back."

Ventus's face fell "Zack's... Gone...?" He then sadly chuckled at his eagerness "Should've figured SOMEONE would be gone..."

There was another set of cheers, and Phil waved Ventus over to the heavy doors "Come on, Herc should be finishing up by now- oh! You've brought a few friends!" Phil finally noticed Sora, Kairi, and Riku. The trotted over, asking "So who are these junior heroes?"

Ventus introduced them "That's Kairi, Riku, and-"

"Sora." Sora interrupted him, then added gruffly "I can introduce myself, idiot." Ventus cringed at the mention of 'idiot'.

Phil then snapped at Sora "Oy! I'm not tolerating that kinda of behavior bucko!" He trotted up to him, saying "Rule number two of being a hero: don't poke fun at anyone who doesn't deserve it!" He then caught Sora rolling his eyes and added "And rule number ten:" he suddenly raised his voice, causing Sora to jump "**_RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!_**"

Ventus quickly held his hands to his mouth to supress a laugh. Kairi outright giggled, and Riku simply said "THAT, he has trouble with."

Sora glared at all of them, but then said softly "Yes, sir."

The laughter faded away to shock, Riku blinking and asking "Sora did you just-"

"Yes, I did! Quit gawking!" He barked.

Phil pursed his lips, then thought aloud "Well, you're quite a angry mess, but maybe I can get you just as good as Hercules at some point."

Sora walked over to a long and large list of people "No thanks. I don't need any training. So, what's up with this?"

Phil held himself a little higher, saying proudly "That's our leaderboard for the games. All the heroes of Greece gathered right here! Fighting to prove who's the fastest, the strongest, the bravest. You can enter, in fact, I just got a new chump in a black coat-"

"Sign me up." Sora said immediately.

"Sora, we're not here to-" Kairi said before Sora jerked her and Riku over "That guy who mentioned the Organization had a black coat." He hissed "We need to get in, beat the chump up and get some info!"

"Um, you all joining?" Phil asked. Sora, Kairi, and Riku turned to the short satyr, and all three said "Yes, we are."

Ventus then asked "Think I could join too?"

Phil then started walking over to the coliseum, saying "Well, we gotta get you signed up then!" He then prattled on about rule and regulations and they followed him into the massive coliseum.

They had a mysterious member to fight.

* * *

Wee Olympus Coliseum! I've been re-playing KH2 recently, and everything is just SO MUCH SADDER since I've beaten 358/2. Oh yeah, and take a guess at who our little member is gonna be! Go ahead!


	8. Chapter 8

Sora flopped in the corner as Phil went through all the rules and sign-up work for the tournament, folding his hands behind his head with a glassy stare at one of the trophies. From the sound of it, he was going to be teamed up with Kairi, Riku, AND Ventus. For him, NOT. FUN.

Still, there was a member of that mysterious Organization-

"HERC IS THAT YOU?!" Ventus yelled as a man entered the room. He looked to be in his twenties, maybe thirties. The man blinked, then grinned and scooped Ventus up in a huge hug.

"VEN! Heh, I was starting to think you would never come back!"

Ventus was grinning, although it was starting to crack into forcefulness "N-nice to see you too, Hercules." He added in a squeaky whisper "You're crushing me...!"

Hercules let Ventus go hastily, laughing "Sorry, just really glad to see you're okay! And you brought some friends too!"

Kairi and Riku introduced themselves, quickly slipping into cordial social commentary. Sora remained in his thoughts, ignoring everything. _Come on, someone bribed him to act so friendly, or he doesn't know. Someone needs to tell him what happened._ His scowl started deepening as those thoughts grew darker and darker, rolling in as easily as storm clouds.

"Sora? Are you okay-"

Sora got up and started heading out to the arena, growling "Let's just get this stupid thing over with."

* * *

"Riku! Soldier behind you- Kairi! Careful- VENTUS! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW TO HANDLE A STUPID LARGE BODY?!" Sora's yells reached his party above the din of the crowd. He took a swipe at his current target, then quickly rolled over and hit the massive Heartless advancing on Ventus across the arena. He glared at Ven behind him, spitting

"Be _careful_, idiot."

Ventus shakily nodded, then brushed Sora aside and took out another monster. Sora only rolled his eyes and finished off the last one, a fanfare signaling the end of the match. Sora turned away, walking out of the arena. He stopped, noticing Riku's unease.

"What's up?" He panted, Kairi and Ventus exiting with some waves at the crowd.

Riku didn't reply, only looking at Sora with blankness being replaced with wrath. There were gasps as Riku grabbed Sora by his throat and held him up, hissing

"Oh, just barely surviving my defeat at your hands, nothing much."

"What?! R-Riku...! Stop...! I can't...!" Sora scrambled at the vice around his neck, starting to feel dizzy.

Riku suddenly let him go, staring at his hand with horror. "He's..." He whispered before seeing Sora rub his neck with a confused glare. Riku bolted away, Sora following and running after.

Outside the coliseum, Sora grabbed Riku's shoulder and asked "What the hell was that about?!"

"Sora, what-" Kairi asked before Riku shoved Sora away like he was fire "KEEP AWAY!"

Kairi and Sora both looked confused.

"Riku..."

"Riku, what's going on?!"

Riku suddenly gripped his head, covering his eyes "Damn! Damn it all he's getting out!"

"Who?" Ventus asked, suddenly stepping forward "Who's getting out?"

"Ansem." Riku gasped, buckling. He groaned, then whimpered "I shouldn't of let him in, I shouldn't have used it!-"

Ventus knelt next to him, grabbing his hand as he said firmly "You're stronger."

"What?"

"You're stronger than him. You have friends, you have YOUR body. YOUR heart." Ventus said again. "Fight it."

Eventually Riku calmed down, then asked "Thank you, but how...?"

Ventus abruptly got up, shaking his head "I've had trouble with darkness too, okay? I have one piece of advice: keep your friends, and your light, closer than this 'Ansem' fellow." He walked away

"I'll go explain things to Phil."

When he left, Kairi asked "But I thought we defeated Ansem-"

"I let him in, he's the reason he was trouble in the first place." Riku said, then broke into sobs "I shouldn't have...! I let in... I let in a monster and now he's consuming me!"

Kairi and Sora helped him up "We're here." Kairi added "So is Ven."

Riku backed away "No, I-I can't-" he pointed to his eyes "I can't let him see what were doing-"

"How does that make sense?" Sora asked.

"His darkness, my heart, they're blended." Riku said as he ripped a piece of cloth from his jacket "This'll do for now-"

Sora ripped it out of his hands "You idiot! You'll get yourself killed-"

Kairi took the cloth and gently tied it around Riku's eyes "Sora, you'd be surprised at how well one can see with their heart."

She backed away quietly, about two yards, maybe less, then asked "Riku, where am I?"

Riku thought for a moment, then pointed at Kairi "Over there, about five feet or so."

Sora, after picking up his jaw, quickly asked "How?-"

"I dunno, can't really explain it..." Riku said softly. He then shook his head, saying "Come on, that organization guy is up next, we gotta get ready." He stumbled slightly as he walked over, muttering "This might be harder than I thought..."

Sora wrapped an arm around him, saying "We'll go together, like always."

* * *

OMG I'm not dead! WEEE darkness and Ansem and DRAMA. Also, I wrote up a torture fic. I don't know why, I must subtly hate the world right now. Blah.


	9. Chapter 9

To Sora's shock, Riku didn't need much help getting back out to the arena to face whoever this member was. Still, when Riku and Kairi were out of ear, he hissed to Ventus "Anything happens to him, I am blaming you."

Ventus nodded solemnly, easily accepting the potential blame.

The cloaked figure awaiting them had blond hair, blue eyes, and a massive guitar-like instrument. He noticed his opponents and jumped. He then pointed a finger an whimpered "T-they said YOU wouldn't be here!"

Sora felt a severely anticlimactic encounter. THIS was their my mystery member? A ditzy coward?

"They? Who, the rest of you kooks?" He asked, taking a careful look for any kind of weapon, weakness and the like.

Riku looked around, asking confusedly "Where is he? I... I don't feel anyone else here-"

"Oh this is bad! I didn't expect you!" The member began mumbling to himself "I mean, yeah, I could TRY and make him a Heartless, but I gotta SURVIVE for that... Oh man! Am I in trouble!"

Kairi lowered her Keyblade tilting her head to one side "Um... What was that about a Heartless...?"

The man stiffened, then turned around and forcefully grinned "Well, you're looking lively." it was like he was trying to start the introduction over again.

Sora took a step forward "You were talking about making someone a Heartless."

The man leaned away, but said in a helping tone "Oh, just you three boys. The girl can go if she wants-"

Sora leapt at him, disappointedly landing on solid ground moments later. The organization member was a few feet away, his hands raised in a peaceful gesture "H-hey now! We're all friends here-"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!" Sora yelled.

The man sighed, pulling up his instrument. He said in a monotone, bored voice "I'm Demyx, number nine. Please don't kill me." it was like he had said those words far too many times for his taste. "And honestly, I've already said too much."

He then began strumming a frantic, fast-paced tune, yelling "DANCE WATER DANCE!"

Soon everyone was surrounded by several clones of water, each manically grinning as they strummed with Demyx in perfect synch. Sora struck one without hesitation, the thing bouncing away as a music note as he chased after, leaving an entires string of similar notes.

Kairi fended off a few, but soon screamed as she was overwhelmed due to her lack of combat knowledge. Ventus, being the closest, rushed to her, but was shoved into a water-form by Sora. Sora helped her narrow down the forms, but Kairi let a Firaga spark wind its way onto Sora's clothes.

"OW! Kairi?!"

Kairi only cartwheeled away, huffing "Don't do it again."

Sora only resumed breaking through forms, rolling his eyes and muttering "girls."

Demyx, meanwhile, was easily doging Riku and Ventus. With Riku, it was easy enough, since Riku couldn't sense any heart inside of Demyx and had to rely on sound. Ventus was lightly disoriented from getting shoved and preoccupied in keeping Riku safe, so he was really only an annoyance. Well, there was Sora to worry about-

There was a light tap on his shoulder. "Yeah?" He asked dazedly, caught in his own moment. He then raised his sitar to quickly block Sora's Keyblade, then swinging him away just as fast and sending a gush of water after him.

Demyx sighed in relief "That was close..." But he trailed off in realization that Ventus, Riku, and Kairi had snuck up on him as well. He froze, gulping lightly.

Sora, soaking wet and looking about as furious as a rabid dog, approached and held his Keyblade against Demyx's neck.

"Check. Mate." Sora hissed "Give me one reason to let you live."

Kairi shook her head "He doesn't seem like that much of a threat. A really good fighter, yes, but there's plenty-"

"I can tell you everything I know!" Demyx said "Just PLEASE don't kill me!"

Sora raised an eyebrow in interest, and Riku noted "We WERE looking for information."

Sora lowered his blade slightly and said "Okay, we'll work it out in the courtyard."

* * *

So, with Keyblades aimed at him in case he tried anything, Demyx began telling all he on about Organization XIII.

"Okay, so we're a group of Nobodies-"

"What are those?"

"-beings without hearts. We became Heartless, and our bodies had enough will to move on- currently at a total of..." He stopped, counting on his fingers "Nine. We used to be twelve, but we lost a few at C.O... Traitors... I think. Yeah, there was Larxene-" he paused to shudder and mutter "absolute nightmare- and Marluxia, they both planned taking over, even offered me to join, but I'm glad- heh, GLAD, as if I can really feel that- that I declined that offer. Um, for some reason we also lost Vexen, Axel never went into detail with me on that one..."

"Not a very organized organization." Sora remarked.

Demyx laughed "Yeah, don't get me started. Um, okay, so our members are... Luxord, me, Axel, Saix, Zexion, Lexaus, Xaldin, Xigbar, and the Superior, Xemnas."

"Xemnas... He's the leader, right?" Kairi asked. Demyx nodded, then Kairi asked "So what are you trying to do?"

"Well, priority number one is get enough hearts for Kingdom Hearts to be summoned-"

"And why do you need that?" Sora's Keyblade jerked forward, Demyx lurching away "W-we just want our hearts back! Anyways, priority number two is turning you three into Heartless-"

Sora was practically pinning Demyx now "WHY?! WE'RE JUST KIDS!" Riku struggled at holding him back, saying "Sora, calm down-"

"WHY DO YOU WANT US TO BE HEARTLESS? WHAT DO YOU GAIN?"

Riku, joined by Ventus, finally got Sora off of Demyx. Sora kicked and put up a moderate fight, cursing and spitting with rage. Kairi sighed, and asked politely "So, turning them into Heartless, what is there to gain from that?"

Demyx took a moment to compose himself, and shakily replied "Their Nobodies. We get Nobodies with Keyblades, hopefully. And more members. Powerful members at that." He suddenly seized up, seeing Sora wrench himself from Riku and Ventus and walk over "Okay, I think that's enough. Willing to turn teens into Heartless is enough for me to put on the 'bad guy' label." He dropped his voice to a cold whisper "But I have one more question: where and what is C.O.?"

Demyx stammered "J-just an empty castle we found awhile back. Castle Oblivion. W-we didn't find anything, so we left. Looks something like this."

Everyone's eyes widened as the sketch in the soil formed the very castle they had found Ventus in. "I-it's nothing we're targeting right now-"

Sora raised his Keyblade "You're dismissed." A strike as fast as lighting later, Demyx was fading away into darkness.

"No... Way..." He whispered, as his exsistence finally collasped on itself.

Sora was already walking away when Kairi screamed at him "WE SAID WE WOULDN'T KILL HIM!"

Sora turned back at her with an icy glare "So what? Not a promise."

Ventus shook his head "Still, we agreed we wouldn't kill him if he told us the information we wanted-"

"I DON'T NEED _YOU_ JUDGING MY DECISIONS!" Sora barked at him. Ventus flinched, shutting his eyes tight and leaning away.

"The thing is, it was a group decision to keep him alive." Riku sighed "Your temper got in the way. AGAIN."

"Excuse me, but going for Kingdom Hearts? Disorganized and needed traitors eliminated? Willing to kill us to further their goals? AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO IS SEEING WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

Kairi folded her arms "All I see is a neutral group who wants to be whole again-"

"Not exactly neutral with the whole killing deal." Sora snapped "They're living off of everyone else's sorrow, and I am NOT tolerating that!"

"How?" Ventus asked, daring a step forward "They're not living off of anyone's sorrow as far as I can tell-"

"Have you been here the past ten years or so?! **_No_**! You've been playing sleeping beauty while everyone else has had family and friends torn away by Heartless!" Sora yelled, advancing on Ventus "You have no idea what the Heartless have done, meanwhile I have experienced every moment of having to tell a family I failed to protect someone from the beasts!" He shoved Ventus when he got to him "You don't know what it feels like, when you see that agonized expression!" Another shove for emphasis "You don't know the sound of a door slamming in your face because they don't want to hear the news! You don't-"

Riku suddenly wrapped him up in a tender hug, saying "Sora, calm down. Yes, he doesn't know, and he doesn't need to."

Sora squirmed at first, then drooped from fury to frustrated sadness, and he gently held one of Riku's arms while wiping away at a tear that had fallen on its own. He took a deep breath, and angrily spat "You don't know ANYTHING, idiot." He then loosened himself from Riku and started walking back to the Highwind on his own, Keyblade slung over one shoulder.

Ventus was looking down at his feet, a thin stream of tears barely peeking out of the mess of golden bangs covering his face. Kairi reached over "Hey, he-"

"He's right." Ven whispered "I don't know anything about these worlds anymore... They've changed too much... They went on without me, so now... Now I'm..." He hiccuped lightly, rubbing his eyes "Useless-"

"No! don't say that!" Kairi told him, latching onto his hand "You know things about the Keyblade we don't, you keep an even head while we lose ours... Ventus, you're still useful, okay?"

Ventus replied "Well, no one really wants me here anyways-"

"_I_ want you here." Kairi said with a smile "Now come one, we gotta tell Sora that that was crossing the line."

"Someone does," Riku agreed, grabbing Ven's other hand "so why not us?"

Ventus nodded, and the three started following Sora back to the Highwind.

* * *

And the first Organization kill goes to Sora for defeating Demyx! What do you know someone actually guessed it right. weeeeeeeee. This chapter was a pain in the butt to write. Dunno what world is next, suggest one as long as the world is already canon. Blah. Review. I can't write action, RJBSJGJFBJGD.


	10. Chapter 10

They found Sora grumpily lying down in the Highwind, hood pulled over his eyes, pretending to be asleep, a crude paper sign nonchalantly taped over his face:

_I __DO NOT__ FEEL LIKE TALKING. FUCK OFF._

"How lovely." Kairi noted dryly. She then ripped the sign off saying "Okay, I've had it."

Sora glared at her momentarily, then looked away "Yeah yeah yeah. You're tired of my asshole attitude."

"Yes. Yes I am." Kairi leaned over him with the angriest look she had ever mustered "QUIT IT."

Sora calmly stared into her furious expression with a bored look, then pulled his hood back into place and said "Screw that. I have NO desire to hear you sympathizing over that weak little brat-"

"VENTUS IS NOT A WEAK LITTLE BRAT YOU FUCKING PRICK!" Kairi yelled.

Moments later she lightly held a hand over her mouth as if she couldn't believe what she had just said. Riku and Ventus stared blankly at her, not believing what had occurred Sora lifted his hood up, a surprised look on his face. He then smirked, pulling his hood back over "Oh, so you think you've become a little miss sailor mouth, Huh? Puh-lease, I knew and used at least 50 curses before I was even ten."

Kairi fumed again, and hissed "That's beside the point! Ever since Ventus woke up you've changed!" She started crying "What happened to the boy who nearly died for me? The boy who had such a gorgeous smile and a selfless heart?"

Sora remained silent. He then pulled his hood again, his whole body seeming to gather closer in a weak attempt to shrink "No one cares about a hero."

"I DO care about a hero. All I'm seeing in you is a boy who's let his rage consume him!"

"... You..." Sora seemed to have trouble with his words all of a sudden. He then sighed "Okay, this is getting too mushy for me." He tore off the hood, eyes suddenly golden "Seriously, girl you have NO FREAKING CLUE when to quit it."

Kairi shrank back, then summoned her Keyblade "Sora, fight it!"

Ventus was suddenly staring into space, eyes wide and horrified, body frozen in shock. Riku shook him "Ven? Ventus?!"

Sora sat up "Sorry, but I think little idiot's not home." Sora examined Ventus before remarking "Wow, didn't age a bit." He saw Riku, and laughed cruelly "But boy did you! Pfffft! Still have that hilarious expression of fear! If only I could see the look on his face when I kill you with his own hands-"

Kairi grabbed Sora's wrist, saying "Sora! Stop it-"

Sora jerked his hand away, hissing "OW! That hurt you little bitch!"

Kairi started turning red "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Sora was about to reply, but he froze upon seeing Ventus get out of his shock. The normally depressed and submissive boy had been replaced with one that looked furious. He marched over, pushing Kairi aside and saying "Don't. Even. Bother."

Sora had a flat expression for a few seconds, before he laughed. It was morphed in a remorseless way, mocking Ven "Wow! You still think you can hurt me? That's rich Ventus!"

"Ven, what's-" Kairi asked before Ventus grabbed Sora by his jacket and held him up against the wall.

"LET HIM GO, VANITAS!" He yelled. Riku and Kairi sat in stunned silence at how _ANGRY_ he sounded.

Sora smirked, his gold eyes flashing "What if I don't?"

Ventus summoned his Keyblade and pressed it against Sora's heart, snarling "Then I make sure you stay dead."

Sora watched Ventus for several moments, then said "You're bluffing."

Ventus pressed harder "I'm not bluffing."

"Oh, so you're willing to destroy Sora as well?" Sora then chuckled, noting the sudden drop in Ven's morale "Oh? Does he STILL think it was you?!" Ventus's dropping expression told him everything he needed to know "You know, I think I will leave him alone for now, see how this plays out!"

Before Ventus could react Sora's eyes rolled back into his head and he shuddered. He moaned lightly, pressing a hand to his head and asking "What happened-"

He saw Ventus. He saw and felt the Keyblade pressed against his heart. He knew he forced against the wall.

"What were you...?! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!" He suddenly yelled, squirming against the hand and Keyblade that held him against the wall.

Ventus dropped him and his Keyblade, backing away and saying hurriedly "I-It's not-"

He ducked away from the Kingdom Key flung at him moments later. "YOU'RE TRYING TO FREAKING KILL ME!"

Riku grabbed Sora, but he shook him off and pinned Ventus to the wall "YOU'RE WITH ORGANIZATION XIII, AREN'T YOU?!"

Ventus scrambled at Sora's grip, whimpering "N-no! I swear I'm not-"

"YOU WERE AT THE VERY CASTLE THEY WERE SEARCHING! THE WHOLE COMA THING ISN'T A HARD LIE TO TELL-"

"SORA YOU DROP HIM RIGHT NOW." Kairi had her Keyblade pointed at him. Sora didn't notice until she a pressing it against his back "Put. Him. DOWN." Sora sighed and conceded, balling his hands into fists. Ventus sank against the wall, whispering "Thank you, Kairi."

Kairi still held Sora at Keyblade-point, looking sad "Does it really have to come to this to make you LISTEN?"

Sora looked at her, then her Keyblade.

Kairi.

Keyblade.

Kairi.

Keyblade.

He them lightly pushed the tip aside and said "I'll be in the lower cabin. Come get me when you understand where I'm coming from."

* * *

OMG KAIRI CURSED. And just WHO was that who had grips over Sora? Oh wait, Vanitas! Vanitas the freaking psychopath! Yes that is SO much fun! Fun fun fun, I has a psycho that possesses me whenever I get too angry DERP. Oh, and I shall give you a hint towards later events: NEITHER CAN LIVE WHILE THE OTHER SURVIVES(yes, yes I AM a potterhead)

Also, I have a tumblr. arttisticallyorientedteen Is my username. Weeeeeeeeeeee.


	11. Chapter 11

Sora laid down on one of the hammocks below, clutching his head.

**_She totally deserved to be called a bitch-_**

_SAYS WHO?!_

Sora's head felt like splitting in two. Like he was arguing with himself. He had heard Kairi and Riku decide that this was enough and calling it a day, but was relieved no one had come down. He didn't want anyone else getting wound up. He passed probably HOURS just sitting there and rubbing his temples to ease his headache.

He heard gentle taps, and growled "I don't care what you want, I'm not in the mood."

"I know."

Sora was stunned to hear Ventus's voice, and asked "What do you want?"

Ventus stood in front of him "I'm here to apologize. For everything." he knelt "I am genuinely sorry for everything I've done to you, and I'm gonna keep saying it until you accept that fact."

Sora blinked, then said "You're an idiot."

Ventus only replied "My methods are different than yours, that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

Sora sighed and got out of the hammock, walking by Ventus and saying "If you're kissing up so I will listen, it's not gonna work-"

"Vanitas."

Sora stopped "Who did you just call me?"

Ventus then went back up, his expression barely masking dissapointment, saying calmly "I'd be careful about who you trust."

Sora watched him leave with nothing but confusion.

Vanitas... The odd name stirred up feelings of emptiness, vainity, cruelty. Sora didn't like it in the least.

**_Dunno what HE'S talking about. I mean, who is there to not trust that isn't already proven themselves trustworthy?_**

Sora stewed over this thought for a moment, wondering just WHERE this other him had come up. He closed his eyes, trying to remember-

And found himself in a blank world, staring right at a copy of himself. The copy grinned, holding out his hand "Hello, personality number two!"

Sora's gaze lingered on the hand, then flickered to the copy, apparently self-dubbed personality one. His grin faded, and he took his hand back saying "Yeah, I don't like that much either. And you can call me Aros. For now."

Sora was starting to wonder what exactly was up with this other him. The cordiality was forced, he had done it enough to tell. Aros wrapped an arm around Sora, saying "I honestly think Ventus is trying to deceive you, get you to trust him and forgive him so he can stab you in the back the moment he can."

Apparently Aros didn't notice the looks he was getting from Sora, and continued "I have an idea, take the ship off to these first two worlds," a small list of Gummi Ship coordinates appeared, and Aros placed it in Sora's hand "See if you can trust him or not, and then if you don't, head to the third place."

Sora stared at the names scrawled next to the coordinates: _Never Land, Wonderland, Twilight Town._ "What are these places-"

"Worlds that prove trust. You can trust me, after all, I'm you, right?" Aros's grin was bordering on psychotic. Sora stashed the paper in his pocket, and asked "If you're me, how come I'm only hearing you now?"

"Because you're GROWING now! You're finally recovering!" Aros said happily with a clap of his hands. He then pushed Sora back into reality, saying "Now off you go!"

Sora, in the real world, woke with the list scrunched in his hand. Meanwhile, at the back of his mind, 'Aros' slowly morphed into a different, but still similar appearance. Pale skin, black hair, golden eyes-

Vanitas sighed "That was too close." He then chuckled "But what does he know? He'll just get more and more infuriated with that idiot and then end up in Twilight Town" he then yelled with genuine glee "And then I'LL take over for snot-nosed-brat and kill Ventus with my own hands!"

He paused.

"Okay, HIS hands, but still, mine to control!" He flopped onto his back, grinning psychotically "Maybe I can kill that dumb friend of his too, and keep the princess for a little company...! Yes! I think that'll be phase two."

He laughed insanely, his own ramblings hidden from Sora, who was now entering the coordinates for Never Land.

* * *

"WOW! This place is beautiful!" Kairi exclaimed gleefully, examining the tropical plants and running around the lush scenery. Riku and Sora both had sorrowful expressions, obviously not so delighted. Ventus took a look around, and asked Sora "Since when did you know about Never Land?"

"You've been here before?"

"Yeah, I have a few friends too. So, HOW did you learn about this world?"

Sora folded his hands behind his head "I just had a lucky guess-"

"VENTUS! SORA! RIKU! THERE'S MERMAIDS!" Kairi's gleeful yells echoed over, and Ventus sighed "Yes, there's mermaids that will get VERY jealous of any girl Peter will or could take a liking to." With a small huff, he began running after her voice saying "Kairi! Those aren't very FRIENDLY mermaids!"

"Apparently Ventus has been here before, knows a lot. Good pick, Sora." Riku said softly. He tweaked his makeshift blindfold a bit, grumbling. He had gotten a peek when he left the ship, but had immediately placed the cloth back, too reminded of home. "Mostly..."

Sora was staring at the unblemished sky, eyes full of tears, but not letting a single one fall. He blinked, then asked "Is that-"

There was a crow-like call, and a boy swooped down from the sky to Sora and Riku with a happy greeting "Hello there!" His grin was wide and splayed with freckles, a happy set of brown eyes glinted mischievously underneath red hair.

Sora blinked "Um... You're-"

"Flying! Of course I am!" The boy extended his hand "Peter! Peter Pan!"

Riku shook it, saying "I'm Riku, he's Sora-" there was a splash and the unmistakable and startled cries of Kairi and Ventus "And those are our friends..." Riku let go of Peter's hand and started rushing over. A small glowing thing peeked out of Peter's cap, and Peter winked up at it. The glow revealed itself as a fairy, which tossed a bit of its glow at Riku, who gathered his own light and sparkling sheen-

And started floating up in the air. He let out a startled cry "AH! W-what's going on?!"

Peter flew over, winking at the fairy again while grabbing Riku's arm and saying plainly "You're flying! Now come on, it sounds like your friends are over at the mermaid lagoon!" They flew off, while the fairy flew up to Sora's face. She had blond hair, blue eyes, and a lightly annoyed expression. She scrutinized Sora, who held up his hands saying "Hey, I'm not-"

The fairy gathered up some more glittering dust and poured it all over Sora. He spluttered, rubbing his eyes and demanding "What is-" he stopped when he realized he was floating up like a helium balloon. He then glared at the fairy, and began sinking "I can WALK."

The fairy only gathered up more dust, dumped it on Sora, and yanked at his hair to follow with a series of angry sounding bells. Her aura was turning orange-ish.

"FINE." Sora groaned, following the fairy. They gained altitude, Sora quickly scanning the island for a sign of Riku or Kairi. He could not care any less than he already did for Ventus or Peter. The fairy flew downward towards a beautifully blue lake, and Sora followed, figuring the tinkling creature knew what she was doing.

Yep, there they all were: Kairi was on a rock, soaking wet and being consoled by Peter while Riku and an equally wet Ventus protectively hovered nearby. A gaggle of mermaids were on a rock on the other side of the lake, jadedly grooming each other and tossing dagger glares at Kairi. Ventus looked up, and nudged Riku, who called him over. Peter gave Kairi one more pat and flew up to Sora, saying "Gosh, you sure know how to pick out really great friends! I didn't know you were pals with Ventus!" They both landed on the rock, Sora saying sharply "Ventus isn't my friend."

Peter shrugged, rubbing the back of his head "Well Kairi and Riku are your friends, and they're friends with Ven, so I figured-"

"WE. AREN'T. FRIENDS."

Peter flew away "Okay! I get it!" The small fairy then got in Sora's face again, red and tinkling jarringly loud and violent. Peter gently grabbed her and settled her down on his hat, saying "Now Tink, it was just a misunderstanding. He was a little grumpy, yes, but no need for those words."

Tink jangled again, and Peter quickly stuffed her in his hat and held it down while it poked out in all sorts of angles as she tried escaping. "Sorry." He said with a small chuckle "Tinker Bell is very easy to anger." He took it off, the hat still ringing and bouncing around "She doesn't like Sora that much- TINKER BELL! Language!"

Peter sighed, and then flew over to Ventus and sat down, easily striking up an exasperated conversation with him. Peter eventually let Tinker Bell out, who flitted around Ventus and curiously examined the boy. Ventus once again went from quiet and depressed to a cheerful companion, smiling and laughing as if nothing had gone wrong.

Sora then sat down next to Kairi, and asked "Hey, you okay?"

Kairi sniffled a little "Gosh, they weren't very nice. Tried to drown me and Ven!"

There were several splashes as Sora sent a sharp look at the mermaids. Sora held her shoulder "Hey, they're just jealous little brats." Kairi laughed lightly "That's what Peter said."

Riku scooted over saying "Well, I think we've had worse days." He lifted his blindfold up slightly and watched Peter and Ventus, who were now flying around and laughing like old friends. Riku smiled, then placed his blindfold back and laid down.

"heh, it's almost like we're normal..."

Kairi watched Ventus, and said "I don't know why you're so insistent that he's a monster."

Sora was about to bite out a retort before Riku suddenly shoved all three of them into the water. Sora exhaled bubbles, too stunned to hold his breath. There was a thud and a splash. Kairi suddenly made a few squeals, and Sora quickly pulled her closer and summoned his Keyblade at the gathering mermaids with his best glare. They backed off, apparently realizing that even if Peter liked Kairi, Sora was the closest thing she had to a boyfriend. He then steadily kicked to the surface, joining Riku.

They surfaced to hear Peter yelling "YOU MISSED YOU OLD CODFISH!"

"Uh, Peter-"

Ventus's comment was lost as Peter yelled playfully "COME AND GET ME, COWARD!"

Sora tried getting his head above the rock to see what was going on, but quickly ducked to avoid getting a cannonball to the face.

"We're under fire, _magnificent_."

* * *

And Riku's blindness adjustment saves their hides! YAY. And our next three worlds are set up for us! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! I shall say Twilight Town has almost been completely written up, but Never Land and Wonderland are just vague ideas now. Also each world has a member of Organization XIII to fight and defeat, so who do you think will be appearing? Keep in mind Xemnas is last, being the leader and all(he wouldn't want his hands to get dirty until he has to), and Demyx, Larxene, Marluxia, and Vexen are all dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Sora looked above to see Peter laughing and doging cannon fire "STILL CAN'T HIT THE BROADSIDE OF A BARN!"

There was a distant response "I'll get you Peter Pan, you little braggart!"

Peter rolled his eyes, then pointed at Kairi, Riku, and Sora below, then sped up to the clouds and saying "Sure you will, now follow me guys!" They all got a sprinkling of pixie-dust, and, sopping wet clothes and all, followed Peter Pan into the clouds.

They all hid behind a white, poofy mass of cloud-stuff, Peter leaning against it and saying offhandedly "Don't worry, Hook couldn't hit us even if he tried." A cannonball broke through the clouds over their heads "See?"

Kairi sank into the poofy cloud, looking stunned "That nearly hit us-"

"THAT NEARLY HIT US!" Sora screamed "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sora then started screeching out horrible names at Peter, who then absently brushed Tinker Bell towards him whie he kept an eye on Hook's pirate ship.

Sora suddenly stopped, Tinker Bell having shoved a mountain of pixie-dust in Sora's mouth.

"What?! Uuh?! Wuhss ooin Oo?!" Sora exclaimed as his tounge began rising to the roof of his mouth. Peter simply explained with a impish grin "That's what happens when you don't keep your mouth clean!"

"I OO ILLE-"

Kairi yelped and sank back further as a cannonball soared just barely over her, Riku, Ventus, and Sora. Ventus then peeked over the cloud, saying "I don't think this place is very advantageous... Say, Peter, don't you think we should take cover somewhere a little more... Solid?... Peter?!"

Peter Pan was directing cannon fire, leaping around the clouds and swooping as if he wasn't in danger. "Go to Skull Rock! I'll catch up later!" After side-stepping another cannonball, he politely asked Tinker Bell "Think you can lead 'em there?"

Tinker Bell shot off, ringing for the others to follow.

They flew at a steady pace, but not unnoticed. A cloaked figure, watching from the abandoned Indian camp, watched them land outside of the landmark. He walked away into a portal of darkness.

Sora, Kairi, Ventus, and Riku meanwhile, looked around the echoey cavern. "Uhhh, 'ice angou." Sora remarked, his light curse finally starting to fade. Ventus gave him a confused look, but said "It's only temporary." He noticed Tinker Bell fly off, presumably to let Peter know they were safe for now.

He tried flying again. He rose only an inch before starting to sink, so he just quit and began scrambling up the rocks.

"Ven! What are you doing?!" Kairi asked, her invisible doubles asking the same thing.

Sora smirked lightly and hopefully "'aybe 'etting him'elf killed..." He stopped, noting Kairi's glare.

Ventus only clambered up into a hollowed out circle of Skull Rock's eyes, leaning against the rock and saying "Keeping an eye out for Peter."

"Hey! How about you drop on down?" Sora asked enthusiactically, realizing the pixie-dust had finally worn off. He was elbowed hard in the guts moments later by Kairi.

Ventus only shook his head as he scanned the skies for Peter Pan "Not gonna kill myself, Sora, sorry." He was too high up for anyone to hear what he tagged on softly "Not yet..."

He then flopped down, eyes locked on the sky.

Kairi watched him, noting how sudden his happiness dropped. His hair swayed in the light breeze, but his gazed remained fixed and vacant. He had plots running in his head, and she didn't like any of it. "Hey Ven! You sure you don't wanna come down and talk?" She asked worriedly.

Ventus shook his head "I'm fine...!"

She pouted lightly, but left him alone. She then sat down, puffing her hair out of her face, then annoyedly brushing it away "Sure, don't talk about anything..." She grumbled "It's not like talking is gonna DO anything." She was starting to cry "You all just bottle everything up and don't accept the fact that your hurt always gonna be there! You all know you need help but always shove it away, hypocrites!"

Sora folded his arms defensively. Ventus then called out "Kairi, I know you really, REALLY, wanna help, but we don't want you getting hurt, okay? We do it for your sake. We can handle it."

"Sure, handle it." She grumbled.

"Seriously Kairi," Riku agreed softly "you can't help some things. We're choosing to make our burdens just our own. If we want help from you, we'll ask for it, right guys?"

"Yep,"

"Maybe,"

Kairi sighed "You don't want me here, do you?"

Sora was the first to react "Uhhhh... Sort of... Maybe... It's complicated."

Riku uncomfortably said "Well, to be honest, not really... We have to make sure you're okay, you don't offer much skills-"

Ventus interrupted Riku "Kairi, I want you here!" Riku and Sora raised their heads, finding Ventus beginning to climb down to them. He rushed over, grabbing her hand "I want you here." He gasped breathlessly "You're seeing the best when we can only see the worst, you're keeping us all from losing our minds in our own hatred! We'd be so dysfunctional without you because you give us a common goal!"

Kairi smiled "Glad to be appreciated-"

"SHHH!"

Sora was suddenly looking around, trying to find the source of something. Riku was craning his neck, also looking for something. "Anyone else hear that ticking?" He whispered.

Ventus blinked, cocking his head. His eyes widened, and he quickly went outside, saying "Come on! we need to get out of here!"

"Why?" Kairi asked "It's just ticking-"

"Coming from a crocodile! I'm not sure if his diet has changed, but if it has we need to get away!"

Sora and Riku followed, comtinuing to ask questions "it's just a croc-"

"It's been chasing after Hook for ages. Plans to eat him, and I'm not sure what it thinks of us. Best not to find out."

"Say, who is Hook anyways?"

Ventus decided to stop, saying offhandedly "Just a incompetent pirate that Peter messes with and vice versa, I wouldn't worry about him." He looked around, saying "Yep, we should be good now!"

"Oh really? What would your definition of good be?"

Everyone turned to a cloaked figure, a book tucked under his arm and male judging by the voice, approaching them. They all summoned Keyblades, Sora saying "Three-"

Kairi hissed "FOUR."

"-That's what I said- Four on one, might as well give up."

Then the man undid his hood, revealing a youthful face hidden by periwinkle hair and a cold azure gaze.

Ventus tilted his head, taking a step forward and asking "I-Ienzo...?"

"Excuse me?" Sora asked, dropping his guard momentarily.

"I don't go by that name anymore, it is Zexion now." He said with a withering look "Now, to get onto business..." He trailed off, giving Riku a curious look "How intriguing, you smell like the Superior..." He shook his head, resuming "I do believe I was sent here to eliminate you."

Ventus got in front of his friends, glowering at the Nobody "Ienzo! Remember, you owe me! I've saved your life before, now spare theirs!"

Zexion faltered, then said "It doesn't matter what you did, I fell into darkness anyways!"

"Ventus-?"

"I'll explain later-"

Zexion opened his book, a storm suddenly shaking Never Land and instantly darkening the skies "I will let you live, Ventus, for saving me that one time, but the rest have got to go."

Sora grabbed Riku and Kairi, holding them close as the storm grew darker and more intense, closing his eyes and bracing himself for the worst.

* * *

After awhile, the rain slipped away, and he opened his eyes again. He gasped, finding himself in just darkness. He heard a chuckle, and whirled around in the empty space "Your heart is already lost to the darkness, Sora."

"No! He yelled "No it isn't!"

Suddenly Riku, Ventus, and Kairi's voices called out, all blaming him, slicing him with the cruelty of their words.

"You're no hero! You're not even my friend! You're just the idiot who tags along!"

"I enjoyed every second of causing you misery because you DESERVED IT! I still enjoy seeing the look on your face when you tell me you hate me, because I still see the broken, bloodsplattered boy I loathe!"

"I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! What EVER made you think I loved a monster like you?!"

Sora gripped his head and screamed.

* * *

Riku found himself staring at Ansem, frozen in fear as the figured loomed over him with a triumphant expression "Riku, I have finally won, don't you feel the power running through you? The darkness filling you with abilities you never thought you could ever do?" Ansem laid a hand on his shoulder "And it's all because you gave in."

Riku shoved the hand away, backing away like a feral animal "NO! I-I CAN'T-"

"You did-"

"NO! I DIDN'T-"

"You killed them all-"

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO-"

"Sora put up a good fight, I will admit, but he's gone-"

"LIES!"

"Kairi and her annoying light was easily snuffed out with your own hands. You didn't love her that much anyways-"

"NO! NO PLEASE JUST STOP IT!"

Ansem only laughed as Riku continued to panic.

* * *

Kairi awoke in a bed, home, wondering what had happened. Minnie squeezed her, saying softly "Oh! You're awake!"

"Mom...?"

"Mickey was training with you and Goofy and someone came to assainate you! Thank goodness you're alive!"

Kairi stared blankly at the wall "What about dad...?"

Minnie pulled away "He... He died saving you."

Kairi felt everything shatter "B-but what about Sora? what about Riku, Ventus?!"

Minnie looked at her worriedly "Dear, you need to lie down and rest, there hasn't been anyone here by those names."

She sank back into the pillows, starting to cry. It had all been a dream. She was just as friendless as before.

* * *

Ventus opened his eyes, seeing Kairi, Sora, and Riku all collasped on the ground in a heap. He blinked, then saw Zexion busily flipping through pages.

"What are you doing?!"

Zexion lightly tilted his head up to acknowledge Ventus "Trapping their hearts in their own nightmares. Then I'll crush them from the inside." He licked his thumb and skimmed to another page "Easy, really."

"Ienzo, do you realize what you're saying?!" Ventus said, begging for him to stop.

Zexion glared at Ventus "My name is Zexion."

"No, it isn't! It's Ienzo, and you don't want to do this-"

"I do whatever I please, and whatever the Superior commands! I am Zexion, The Cloaked Schemer! And I am NOT going to be swayed by a boy who only delayed my demise!" He slammed his book shut, tossing it with deadly force and accuracy at Ventus, who quickly rolled away.

"Ienzo! You don't want to hurt them!"

"Orders from the Superior! I am NOT going to become a mere Dusk for the sake of a few teenagers!" Zexion resummoned his book, and he flipped a few pages. Ventus suddenly felt buffeted by hurricane winds, but blinked when he realized the noise of his clothes flapping in the wind wasn't there. He glanced down to see that his clothes were still.

He summoned his Keyblade, and charged through the illusion.

* * *

The Cloaked Schemer, Zexion, Now fighting! DERP. I picked him because Never Land itself is an illusion of sorts, no one ever growing up in both senses of the words. Not to mention the drama with Ventus trying to stick up for Zexion, since he rescued the kiddo in BbS.


	13. Chapter 13

Ventus didn't bother to dodge the illusions tossed at him, he only worried about parrying away the book, and trying to convert Zexion back to the light "Ienzo! You're not a killer-"

"I've grown! what do you know about me?!"

"One thing's for sure, you don't know what it's like to kill a person!"

Ventus was shoved away, and Zexion rapidly approached for his final strike. Ventus raised his Keyblade in defense-

and Zexion ended up on its point.

Ventus stared, horrified. Zexion looked at the Keyblade in his chest with shock, then at Ventus. "How... Could you...?" He whispered, before collapsing onto Ventus. Ven recoiled, backing away from the dissentigrating corpse with terror. He felt the darkness, far too cold against his skin as his victim vanished from the Realm of Light.

Ventus looked at his hands, blank and shocked. He then started crying, grieving "I killed him!"

Kairi stirred, blinking upon seeing Riku next to her. "It... It wasn't..." She smiled wide "It wasn't real!" She scooped Riku in her arms, kissing his forehead. He woke, asking groggily "Kairi? But I thought you were de-"

"Sora!" Kairi grabbed the boy and squeezed in joy "You're still here!" Sora woke in her arms, looking sad "I thought you hated me-"

Kairi kissed his cheek, exclaiming happily "I have never been happier to see you!" She hugged him tighter, while he stared into space. He then smiled, and raised his hand to return the hug-

"Ven!" Kairi left Sora to go smother her joy all over Ventus. Sora was left holding his hand in midair, watching Kairi with an expression of heart-broken loss and confusion, then watching Ventus with hatred and bitter jealousy. He felt himself smile on the inside at his broken expression as he sobbed over killing Zexion.

A guilty pleasure, yes.

The gulit factor?

Not so much.

Riku asked him shakily "So... What happened to you?"

Sora curled up, shuddering, glee vanishing "I don't wanna talk about it."

Riku laughed "Me neither- URK!"

They were both grabbed by Kairi as she hugged all three of her boys and saying happily "Oh, you're all safe and sound!"

Sora glared at Ventus, since Kairi had managed to have them smushed together, cheek-to-cheek. Ventus only meekly smiled "Um... Friends?..." Sora's continued glare said enough.

She let them go, saying "Okay, I really don't care anymore if you're all messed up in the head somehow, it's just amazing to have you all back!"

Sora was about to voice his offense to being called 'messed up in the head', but paused as he figured out Kairi's nightmare. Did she really care about them that much? "Don't you have other friends?"

Kairi's joy flickered away, and she awkwardly held herself "Um... To be honest, you're the first REAL friends I've ever had... Dad set up playmates when I was little, but... they were always scared I was gonna abuse my status as princess..." She smiled sadly "You guys are the first besides my parents and uncles to treat me as a person on your level."

Sora shrugged "I treat lots of people as if they're on my level."

Riku shook his head "Why would we treat you any differently?"

Ventus looked crestfallen "Wow, a life without real friends... That must be lonely." His hollow voice matched perfectly, but it was so for other reasons.

Kairi nodded "It is- no, it WAS lonely. I have you guys now!" She grinned, laughing lightly. She then put her hand behind her back, rolling on her heels while she looked up at the sky and mused aloud "I wonder where Peter is-"

"Right here!" The bubbly boy swooped in upside down right in front of Kairi "Gosh, guys! I thought I told you to head to skull rock!" He continued as he lazily floated through the air "took me forever to find you!"

Ventus only said "Thought we heard ticking, so we bolted."

Peter then nodded "Okay, that's a good excuse. I'm honestly scared of that croc, too!"

Ventus then said "Hey, Peter, I think we're gonna leave."

No one else commented on that. An organization member was gone, there was nothing else of note here. Besides, Sora was anxious to move on to Wonderland; his trust of Ventus didn't get better, just slightly worse. Standing up for a member of Organization XIII? Nope, doesn't earn trust at all.

Sora had completely missed Ventus's goodbye to Peter, and finally noted his friends leaving without him. He quickly waved goodbye to Peter Pan, and followed. Kairi had been the first on the Highwind, giving each of her companions a brief hug as they got on.

As they settled down, Riku asked "So, where to next-"

"Got a list of coordinates to try out here." Sora said, simply holding up the list "We're going to Wonderland." He typed in the coordinates, then sat down.

Kairi asked "So how did you find out about this Wonderland place-"

"A little bird told me, okay? We're just gonna head over-"

"Vanitas told you." Ventus said suddenly and softly. "He told you about Never Land, too..."

"I seriously have no clue what the hell you're talking about."

"Um, Ven, this Vanitas you've mentioned a few times... Who do you mean?"

Ventus went below deck, not saying a word, his gaze going through the Gummi Ship and into the past. Kairi sighed "Great, Sora, now he's becoming you."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

And they childishly bickered the whole way to Wonderland.

* * *

OMG you guys get two chapters! Next is Wonderland, take a guess at what member will appear, blah blah, review, DAMMITTHISISSUCHALAZYCHAPTER .


	14. Chapter 14

"What the hell?!"

These were Sora's first words upon seeing Wonderland. Vibrant colors, larger than life flora, odd creatures that pattered about. While Kairi and Ventus examined everything like curious puppies, Sora asked Riku "Are we high...?"

Riku shook his head "I hope not."

Kairi and Ventus started laughing "Hey! The mushrooms bounce!"

"Bouncing mushrooms..." Sora said dryly "Now I think I've seen everything-"

"Pardon me! I'm late! I'm late for a very important date!" A white rabbit in a coat holding a pocketwatch breezed by, Sora adding "NOW I have seen everything."

A girl ran by, pausing in front of Sora and Riku "Oh dear, where did he- oh! Hello-" she stopped abruptly upon seeing Riku, then started backing away. She held up her hands, saying "No! P-please don't take me again-"

"Riku wouldn't do that!" Sora yelled, getting protectively in front of his friend. Kairi and Ventus hurried over, both asking "What's wrong?!"

Kairi then said "Oh! Hello Alice!"

The girl then gasped "Kairi!" She grabbed Kairi's hand and began leading her away "Come! we must get away-"

Kairi pulled her hand back, laughing lightly but worriedly "Um, Riku is my friend, he's not going to kidnap us again."

"How do you two know each other?" Sora asked "Last I recall, you were both unconscious."

"Our hearts." Kairi explained simply, then she gently told Alice "Don't worry, Riku's not going to hurt you or me."

Alice threw Riku a sharp look, then said "Well, I trust you, but I don't trust him- ooh! shoo! Shoo! Go on!" She absently brushed away a weird little pair of walking glasses.

Sora noted Riku's guilty expression, then pulled him aside while Ventus and Kairi convinced Alice that Riku wasn't going to do anything harmful. Sora brushed away a tear, saying "Hey, there's no reason for you to cry."

Riku whispered "I can't believe I did that..."

"You made a mistake-"

"I can't believe I took her! How old is she?! Ten?!"

Sora very sternly told Riku "That was the darkness that took her-"

"And that darkness was me!" Riku took a deep breath, rubbing his blindfolded eyes and sighing "Now matter how you slice it, it was still me."

Sora pouted "Okay, fine, it was you, but you're working on it! You're not going dark-berzerko all over the place, so you're fine for now, okay?!"

Riku nodded. Ventus walked over, asking "Hey, you two alright?"

"Nothing, just Riku feeling unnecessary gulit." Sora said bluntly as he passed by.

"Oh, I wouldn't call it unnecessary." Sora halted, looking for the voice's owner. He was surprised to find a magenta striped cat with a wide grin leaning on a nearby flower "He has lots of reasons and needs for gulit." The cat removed its head, juggling it around.

"You're a weird cat."

"The Cheshire Cat! The one who knows everything in Wonderland, naturally..." He placed his head back on and bowed. His stripes vanished, and then soon he was just a head "But then it would be in my nature to lie. Of course, the question is—should I lie about in flowers, like what you're looking for, or just lie about in words?"

"We aren't looking for flowers, Chess." Alice sauntered over "Why don't you bother someone else?"

"This your cat?" Ventus asked. Alice shook her head "No, a resident and a complete bother. Won't stop with any of his ridiculous riddles-"

"The light is so often a hard thing to find," the cat reappeared on Sora's shoulder, the teen yelling in surprise and jumping. The Chesire Cat then vanished slowly, his exsistence spiraling away while continuing "The only way to find it is to lose what's right in front of you in the darkness."

"WAIT! What do you mean?!" Sora called after the cat, but he was already gone.

But he sure was chatty.

"Well then, ask away... Of course, the answers may be a bit difficult to find... Once you believe, the truth and a lie are quite the same thing. Let your heart decide—it's in your heart you must confide."

"But who are you talking about?!" Sora yelled again, trying to find the cat again "Who will I lose?!"

"That's all I'll say. The rest is for you to figure out."

"JUST WAIT YOU DAMN CAT!" Sora screamed. There was the noise of several birds flying away in a panic, but the Chesire Cat was gone.

"I wouldn't listen to him," Alice said reassuringly "Most of the time what he says really has no context whatsoever-"

"THERE YOU ARE!" Sora rushed towards the reappeared Chesire Cat, Alice saying "Wait! That leads to the Queen's Garden!"

"Oh, a queen lives here?" Kairi asked.

Alice nodded frightfully "Yes, the Red Queen, the Queen of Hearts! A queen who is very easily insulted-"

There was a distant yell "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Alice winced "And that was her."

* * *

Sora should really stop getting himself in trouble XD. Chess is such a troll, but I just couldn't think of a lot of dialogue to write so I just used and modified quotes from the games. Still worked great... ish. I just REALLY wanna get a move on to Twilight Town, because I have a lot planned for it.


	15. Chapter 15

Kairi was the first to begin running after Sora, waving everyone else after her "Come on! we gotta save him!"

The Chesire Cat appeared again, following her "Hurry dear, he could be lost!"

Kairi slapped him away "Shut it, cat!" but he dissapeared before she struck.

"Now hey! I was just chasing after that-Mmmphf!" Sora was already being lead to a guillotine, gagged and restrained by at least five card guards.

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD FOR ASSAULTING THE QUEEN!" A rather pudgy, angry looking woman yelled.

Kairi held out her hand "NO! Stop!" The courtyard fell silent as she dashed in, and she stopped and doubled over to catch her breath.

The others caught up, Ventus tenderly wrapping a supportive arm around her. He helped her stand up straight as she demanded

"Let him go!"

"And why should I?"

"Because he's innocent!" Alice rushed up to Kairi, Riku, and Ventus. She curtsied, then said

"Your grace, our companion-"

"YOUR COMPANION?! OFF-"

"PUT A CAN IN IT SO WE CAN FINISH!" Kairi yelled back. The Queen of Hearts blinked, then leaned towards Kairi with narrowed eyes "Excuse me, but around here-"

"I DON'T CARE HOW THINGS ARE AROUND HERE." Kairi's eyes glowed, her voice suddenly held a thousand, and a menacing aura wrapped around her. Light had been sucked from the entire courtyard. "LET JUSTICE SPEAK FOR ITSELF."

Everyone was cowering in awe of Kairi. Several card guards had stacked themselves in a deck, Riku, Ventus, and Alice had all taken several steps back from Kairi, and even Sora, neck in place and ready to be chopped up, had wide eyes. The Queen of Hearts merely leaned back, saying calmly "Then continue."

Kairi's terrifying change vanished, and she said very politely "Sora was chasing after the Chesire Cat, I am very sure he didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

"How could this felon mistake me for some kind of cat?!" The queen retorted. Kairi noticed the Chesire Cat winking at her from atop the queen's crown. She glowered at him, thinking _This isn't over you darn cat._

"I don't know exactly what happened-"

"All the more reason my account is correct!" She waved her scepter at the guards holding Sora down and said "Continue-"

"At least give us a chance to prove him innocent!" Riku pleaded.

The queen then thought.

There was a slam as Sora was locked in the guillotine.

The queen mulled over the matter some more.

"MIUU! MIRI!" Sora yelled through his gag.

The queen then waved her scepter again, bellowing "LET HIM GO." Sora sighed in relief as he was taken out of the guillotine. "Incarcerate him!" Sora then struggled anew while the Queen of Hearts said simply "Fine, find me evidence of his innocence, and I will let him go."

There was a slam as Sora was shoved in a cage. He pressed I himself against the bars, his angry yells subdued by the cloth over his mouth. Kairi was about to disagree, but Alice whispered

"This is the best deal we get from her."

Kairi then sighed and said "Agreed. Can I talk to him?"

"One minute."

Kairi rushed over as Sora was ungagged, and he held her through the bars "Thank you-"

Kairi pushed him away "I want a full account. NOW! your butt depends on it!"

Sora shrugged

"I was chasing that damnable cat across the lawn, and a Heartless leapt at her royal bitchiness order there. I tried saving her, but... Well... Um..." He rubbed his head, embarrased.

"No other details?!" Kairi asked desperately.

"Thirty seconds!"

"No, but Kairi, how did you do that... That thing with your eyes and your voice-"

"You don't need to know now-"

"You could intimidate them and get me out of here-"

"That's not the right thing to do!"

Riku and Ventus shoved their way over, Riku noting "Well, it _is_ a legitimate strategy!"

"Sora, what did you do?!" Ventus sighed

"I just explained that-"

"TIME'S UP!"

Sora's cage soared into the air, Sora reaching a hand for his friends. He then called out "Hey! I'm fine! Go find some evidence!" Curtains started covering his cage as he added "AND KILL THAT DAMN CAT FOR ME!"

They sat there, staring at Sora's now sheltered cage with slight disbelief.

"Well then, are you going to go prove your case or not?!" The Queen of Hearts asked impatiently. Kairi glared at her, then started sauntering back to the forest they came in as she sneered "Of course, _your majesty._" Kairi stuck out her tounge.

Alice curtsied again, looking like she was going to faint, and followed after her With Riku and Ventus, Ven asking "Say, where did you learn that trick-"

"It's an intimidation spell. Learned it from Uncle Donald. Now come on, we need to talk with that darn cat!"

* * *

Okay, another chapter done. Just gotta get like two more, and THEN I can finally get Twilight Town up! COME ON ZELDAHEARTS LET'S DO THIS! I CAN WRITE THIS... maybe...


	16. Chapter 16

Kairi screeched "OKAY, CHESIRE CAT, GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!"

Alice then finally fainted, gasping "Oh dear she stuck her tounge out AT THE QUEEN!"

Ventus quickly helped Alice, but Kairi ignored her while she continued to search. "Chess, I KNOW you're here."

"Indeed you are. How rude of me." He appeared in some branches above them.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO SORA?!" Riku yelled.

"Dear, no need to yell." His head twirled upside down "I just wanted a little fun."

"By my definition, a little fun doesn't include my friend getting their head chopped off!"

Kairi then asked "Okay, what was your part in this?"

The cat vanished again, leaving only it's permanently grinning mouth "Oh, I just lead him to her majesty, I didn't mean for the shadows to appear-"

"Those are minor Heartless, why would Sora have trouble-"

"I don't mean a specific Heartless, just the darkness that was drawn to him."

"Anyone specific?" Ventus inquired as he helped a woozy Alice up.

"Any PERSON drawn to him? no, actually, it was a monster."

"I didn't know you spoke normally." Alice said "I mean, you speak in riddles all the time-"

"I have my reasons, Alice. The flood of darkness is always clinging to shadows, my dear inquirers."

Ventus blinked at the word 'flood'. Then he scrunched his face up in confusion "I haven't seen... No... He doesn't know that." He muttered.

Kairi asked "So, think you could testify?"

"Ahwwaaa?" The cat asked, now juggling his head again "I'm sorry, but I don't testify anything."

"YOU'RE GETTING OUR FRIEND KILLED!" Kairi yelled.

The Chesire Cat then stopped, and vanished completely. Kairi became flushed with rage "COWARD!"

"Oh please, I'm just keeping things lively." The cat had reappeared near a doorway "Just follow this path and you'll see the light within the darkness." And then he vanished for good.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade "Well come on!"

Ventus lingered "I-I'll stay with Alice, she still looks a bit strained..."

Kairi sighed, but grabbed Riku's hand "We'll just have to handle it ourselves."

They scrambled up to the door, and found themselves in a room far larger than they were; they were practically mice in the interior. "Riku, I don't see anything- HEY!" She chased after something small, blue, and very fast. It dissapeared in a hole in the wal, but there was a command

"STOP!"

Both Kairi and Riku froze in time. The only thing that moved were their eyes, as they flitted about in panic.

A man, platinum blond hair and a few piercings, but wearing the unmistakable coat of Organization XIII, appeared in front of them, continuing loudly in his British accent

"LUXORD TIME!"

He then doubled over laughing "Oh dear, I crack myself up!"

Kairi and Riku didn't say anything, frozen from moving forward in time's flow.

The man, apparently Luxord, then snapped his fingers, and a deck of cards was summoned "But all levity aside, I have no idea why the Organization perceives you two as such a threat... Wait, two?" Luxord did a double take, then asked "I thought there was four of you..."

He then sighed and morosely shuffled his cards "And I was hoping for a challenge..."

Kairi and Riku looked at each other the best they could.

Luxord then picked out a card, then two more "Hmmm. Cards say the others are preoccupied."

Then he tossed them at Kairi and Riku "I suppose I'll have to fight with the hand I was dealt."

Kairi and Riku were suddenly turned into cards, figures printed on life-sized paper that could only bounce around in panic. Kairi's image suddenly became much more determined and resolved, and her card aggressively twirled at Luxord.

He dodged away, laughing "THIS was what I expected!"

Riku followed suit, and soon Luxord was dancing around them, tossing razor-sharp cards at them while praising their ingenuity. It was like he thought of this as a mere gamble that he couldn't lose. Kairi, while continuing to twirl a rather pitiful attack, concentrated hard on a counter spell.

Poof! They were human again-

"Ah ah ah! Not today dears!"

And now they were dice.

_Lovely._

Kairi furiously bounced around, wanting to scream. This guy was really starting to piss her off: treating this like a game, screwing with their forms, it was bordering on intolerable.

She once again cast the counter spell, they became human once more, and she charged at Luxord with a battle cry. She was blocked by a card, then surrounded by them "I don't think so, miss!"

Luxord smirked as he began rapidly switching their symbols around. Kairi took careful note of the x, then struck it. The cards collasped, Luxord noting lightly "Impressive!"

He was soon exchanging blows with Riku and Kairi, quickly finding himself outnumbered. He turned Riku into a card, and Kairi into a die, and started retreating. "I might have to play this game a little smarter-"

Kairi quickly changed back, and yelled "THUNDAGA! FIRAGA! BLIZZAGA!"

Luxord was struck with a single, massive bolt, then caught in an inferno, ported with ice, and then he sank to his knees. He turned back to Kairi and Riku, laughing sadly "Good... Show... It was a fun gamble..."

Kairi dusted off her skirt, saying "Now that twat's gone, we need to find that whatever it was."

Riku, now back to normal, patted her back "Nice job. You really understood the mechanics behind those morphing spells-"

"I wasn't tutored by Donald for nothing." She huffed lightly. She then broke into a light jog, saying "The thing went this way!"

The arrived back at the very same courtyard. Kairi noticed the thing twitching in the shadows and grabbed it around its middle. It had a set of angry red eyes and it's pointed limbs flailed about, grazing Kairi's cheek. She then tramped into the courtyard, saying "Your majesty! THIS is the culprit!" She bit back outcrys of pain as the unfamiliar creature continued to jab her, and continued "Now let Sora go!"

The queen peered at the creature, then shook her head "No. That is not evidence! Do you have anything else to say?"

"B-but-"

"OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!"

Kairi and Riku were apprehended, and Sora was lead out of his cage. At first he seemed to play along with the guards, but then he quickly flipped over them and dashed, hands tied and all, to Kairi and Riku and tackled away the card guards while yelling "DROP THAT THING AND RUN!"

Kairi dropped the presumed Heartless, bolting alongside Sora and Riku. Sora noticed the thing following them, and he killed it in one blow of his Keyblade, hissing "Get lost!"

They found Ventus by himself "Oh, um, Alice left- HEY!"

and Kairi dragged him along with them.

"W-what's-"

"Running for our lives!"

Ventus glanced behind them, and soon he was at the front, running faster than they thought possible. He laughed sadly and lightly "Terra and Aqua always said I was the best at running!"

They all launched themselves into the Highwind and sighed in relief as they escaped. Sora then had Riku undo his hands, sighing "Why do we always get in trouble?" With a pointed glare at Ventus.

Kairi then sighed "We're safe, why bother over it now...?"

Riku held his hand up "Yeah, I agree with Kairi. If we get in trouble we get in trouble."

Neither noticed that Ventus and Sora were staring at each other again. It was clear Sora wasn't exactly liking the fact Ventus didn't make any effort to help him from his standpoint. Kairi then asked, I think we need a nice break, since me and Riku were turned into gambling tools a few more times than we liked-"

"What?" Sora asked flatly as he set the course to Twilight Town.

And then Kairi proceeded to explain the whole fight with Luxord, and the cabin settled down into a relative peace for once.

* * *

YES. DONE. NOW TWILIGHT TOWN YEAYAYAYAYAYAYA. (Flop flop flop in fangirling) finahomes oh yeah and Luxord's dead. I put him here because wonderland is really where you hang with him the most. mehhhhhh yeah, feel free to hate me for lazy chapter. TT WILL BE BETTER(or worse), I SWEAR.


	17. Chapter 17

The four got off the Gummi ship, marveling at the friendly, twilit hues of Twilight Town.

"Wow, this place is really pretty!" Kairi said. Ventus solemnly watched the sunset, something obviously on his mind. Sora flatly said "Looks like Traverse Town." Kairi glared at him as they entered a pavilion, saying "That's all you can say?"

She then noted a group of kids their age, and she waved to them "Hello!" The girl, brown hair, yellow-orange clothes, green eyes, waved back and walked over asking "Hey, you new in town? I'm Olette!" One of her companions, a pudgy boy with a shirt saying 'dog street' and hair tied up in a bandana, came over, cheerily asking "The name's Pence! So, who are you guys?"

"I'm Kairi, this is Riku, Sora, and Ventus."

Riku gave a halfhearted wave.

Sora just lifted his hand.

Ventus didn't even look like he had heard anything.

Kairi sighed "Sorry, they're a little shy-"

"Hey! Since when were we the welcoming committee?" Olette and Pence's friend rushed over. He had wiry blond hair and brown eyes currently smushed in annoyance. Olette laughed "Hanyer, we're just making some new friends." She took a moment to note his expression, then teased "Oh, you just don't want your thunder taken."

"Well there's enough competiton as is!"

"But Hayner, I thought you liked competition." Pence remarked "You're the one always signing up for the Struggle Tournament."

Hanyer indignantly huffed and folded his arms in front of him "I like the level it's at now."

"Don't worry," Kairi smiled, throwing her hands up in a gesture of peace "We're just gonna be here for a little bit. We're not gonna steal the spotlight from anyone, okay?"

Hayner then extended his hand, saying very curtly "I'm Hayner."

Kairi accepted it, nodding "Okay then, so... Hayner, Pence, and Olette! Nice to met you!" She turned to Sora, Riku, and Ven "Isn't it guys?"

"Whatever."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Huh? what was that?"

Kairi cringed, then quickly said "As I said, they're just shy-"

"It's okay," Olette laughed "Hanyer acts the same way to anyone he doesn't like." She grabbed Kairi's hand "Hey, school's out, you wanna go shopping?" Pence and Hayner suddenly nodded vigorously at Kairi, obviously begging for a break from their one female companion. Kairi nodded "I'd love to!" And soon Olette and her vanished among the streets.

Hanyer and Pence sighed "Whew, I thought she was gonna bring us along!"

"Ugh, I only shop when I need to." Sora agreed. Ventus walked off, saying "I think I'll go explore-"

Pence jogged up to him "Hey! I know the whole town! Let me give you a tour!"

So now it was just Riku, Sora, and Hayner, who asked "So what's up with his blindfold?"

"Medical operation." Sora explained hastily "But don't worry, he's gotten used to it."

"Oh, um... Okay. Ever heard of Struggle?"

"Uh, don't think we ever had anything like that, Riku, did we?" Sora tilted his head up at his friend, who shrugged. Hayner then said "Well, I could teach you the rules, I have a bat collection at home-"

"So, chicken wuss, did you finally get cool friends?"

Sora instantly felt a very strong hatred for the approaching teen. His hat covered his head, electric, green-blue eyes just underneath. There was a scar across his jeering face, and the clothes he wore - a long, sleeveless coat, baggy pants, short vest- just screamed that this guy was the local bully. Hanyer snapped back "What do you want, Swifer?"

The girl beside the new approacher, bearing steel blue hair and a piercing red eye, said "It's SEIFER."

Her companion, obviously less stoic and intelligent, added on an entusiastic "Ya know?!"

Seifer laughed "Never mind, looks like you've found yourself with the wrong crowd." He held his hand out to Sora "Say, new kids, how would you like to join our Disciplinary Committee?"

Sora eyed the hand, then said "Hmm, maybe I will when you stop being a jackass."

Seifer instantly stepped forward, barking "Is that a challenge, newbie?!"

Sora met him in between the groups, hissing "Maybe it is."

Riku held a hand to his face and sighed, then grabbed Sora by the shoulder, saying "The last thing we need is-"

Seifer started making all sorts of chicken noise, taunting "Oh! looks like we have ourselves another chicken wuss!"

Sora shoved off Riku and yelled "YOU! ME! RIGHT NOW!"

Hanyer pointed out "But you don't even have a struggle bat-"

"You're lucky I carry around a spare for this kinda thing." Seifer tossed a blue styrofoam bat at Sora, who caught it and readied himself. He then launched himself at Seifer with little to no warning, and soon the boys were tangled in a dance of blades.

Hayner was obviously impressed, as he watched Sora easily overtake Seifer earnestly.

Sora stood triumphant, one foot on Seifer's back. He tossed away the bat, saying "Now leave him alone, 'kay?"

He stomped off, his companions quickly getting in front of Seifer and saying "He's just having an off day!"

Sora merely turned around and rubbed his nose at them, scoffing at how mindless these lackeys seemed to be. He then waved for Riku and Hayner to follow him, saying "Come on, I don't wanna waste our time with these losers."

Hayner asked "Wow! Where did you learn to fight like that?!"

Sora laughed lightly "I grew up fighting. It's not that hard to tell he hasn't."

Riku shook his head "Bud, you could've ended the fight just as it started-"

"I wanted to make sure he learned the lesson of the day: don't mock my friends."

Sora then noticed a route off to a forest, and asked "Say, what's that place?"

"Oh that? Just an abandoned mansion. No one really hangs around there much."

"I say we check it out." Sora ran through the hole in the wall, Riku following and asking "What's so interesting about an abandoned mansion?"

Sora shrugged "I dunno, just feel I need to be there."

Hayner followed as well, saying "The place is locked up! We can't-"

He then saw Sora draw his Keyblade and unlock the gate without missing a beat. He slammed the old gates open, then made his way into the old and worn down place.

"Someone's enthusiastic." Riku remarked, making his way through discarded and rotting furniture.

Hayner brushed aside a cobweb, taking in the whole place. "To be honest, I've always wanted to see what this place looked like."

Sora played around with a candelabra, taking in the forgotten scenery as well. Riku pulled up to him "You're oddly upbeat."

"No Ventus," he began with a content sigh "no Kairi to worry about, no trouble here... I guess I can finally unwind a bit." He chuckled "Seifer helped me get a little loose."

Riku then rushed over to help Hayner, who had gotten himself buried underneath several dusty books. Sora twiddled with more of the mansion's secrets, thinking _Maybe I have loosened up... I kinda like it-_

"HELP! SOMEONE!" Came a high pitched cry. Sora was the first to rush out, finding a short girl or boy surrounded by grey-ish creatures. He battered them away, and Riku and Hayner, armed respectively with Keyblade and candelabra, rushed over to help. The things were bulky, wielding massive claymores easily with one hand. The things were tough, and the three often had more trouble helping each other than with the creatures.

Once they were gone, Sora noted Hayner collapsing and Riku leaning on his Keyblade. He wiped away some sweat, wondering what kind of Heartless the things were... Or weren't. He recognized the sigil on their chests from Demyx's sitar and Zexion's book. He quickly deduced that these were Nobodies. Hayner then asked the short person "Vivi, what's going on?"

"T-they ambushed us at the Sandlot!"

"There's more?" Sora asked.

Vivi nodded "I ran for help but those guys followed me! Olette and that new girl-"

"KAIRI!" Sora made no hesitation in getting to Kairi. She was in danger, and he was kicking himself for letting them split up. He made note of the directions Hayner yelled to him, and soon found Riku running beside him. They split, Riku saying "I'll find Ven! You go make sure they're okay!"

Sora nodded, and Riku disapeared down an alleyway. Sora shuddered as he heard terrified screams, and hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Oh noes! Berserker Nobodies! you know who that means... Also, yay Seifer got his ass owned by Sora! Next chapter will be up even faster, because that's the one I have written up the most. Weeeeee


	18. Chapter 18

Sora entered the Sandlot with a mighty cry as he eliminated another Nobody. He noted Kairi holding off the others with a massive spamming of Reflect, and rushed over and started dueling with the monsters.

"Sora! where are Ven and Riku-"

"HYAHHHH!" Ventus and Riku took out another Nobody simultaneously, and said "Right here!"

Sora then quickly rounded up the people behind Kairi and directed them out, and then resumed his fight. Everyone held equal ground in the fight, dodging and striking, sharing whatever they learned(Kairi had found the felons were weaker against Thunder and Blizzard), and the challenge was certainly worthy.

Soon they were gone, and Sora panted "Everyone okay?"

"Impressive, Keybearer."

Sora directed himself to the corner of the Sandlot, finding another Organization XIII member. They stood, and walked over "Not many can boast they have defeated my Berserkers..."

"Put a can in it so we can kill you already."

The man merely removed his hood, glaring at them with yellow eyes. Ther was an x-shaped scar on his face, and his hair was a grayish blue that ended at his shoulders. Ventus, just like with Zexion, seemed to be familliar with this member

"Isa...?"

"So you bothered to remember." His words were bitter.

Ventus moved forward, abandoning his Keyblade and saying "I DID remember! I thought about you and Lea and all of my friends-"

"You only thought. Never visted once. Not even in ten years did you bother to check on your washed out friends-"

"No, I-I couldn't-"

"You couldn't bother because you didn't care."

Ventus was on the verge of tears "I DID ISA-"

Isa sharply said "You have lost the right to address me as such. My name is now Saïx."

Sora then said annoyedly "Can we just cut to the part where we kick your butt?"

Ventus got in front of Saïx, saying "No! He's my friend!"

"He doesn't seem to want to be your friends anymore-"

Ventus then said to Saïx "Please! I'm so sorry I couldn't visit you and Lea, I really am!"

Saïx then seemed to soften, and said "Well, perhaps I could forgive."

Ventus smiled, then said "Come on guys, put them away."

Sora didn't want to. He didn't trust Ventus or Saïx. Kairi then said "Sora, put it up. They're friends, respect that." Sora the grudgingly dismissed the blade. Ventus smiled even wider "Thank you guys." He turned to Saïx backing away to Kairi, Riku and Sora and saying "These guys are some new friends, maybe you can bring Lea over and we can all catch up on the lost time-"

Everyone suddenly noticed Saïx charging with a massive claymore-

Ventus shoved Sora away, receiving the massive blow to his stomach and hurtling into the air. Moments later Saïx batted him away like a baseball, and Ventus collasped on the ground in a limp heap.

Sora, Kairi, and Riku summoned their Keyblades again, defensively backing away. Saïx, meanwhile, wiped a bit of blood off of his blade while saying "Oh dear, I was so hoping to get you, Sora." He sounded like he didn't mind hitting either target "It would have been so lovely having your Nobody alongside us."

Ventus gasped lightly as he clutched his wounds "I-Isa-"

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't hear you over the years of separation we have gained."

He noted Kairi, Riku, and Sora starting to advance, then ran.

"HEY!" Kairi screamed, running after him. Riku followed the persuit, mostly to keep Kairi out of danger.

Sora was about to chase after the egnimatic member of Organization XIII when a rattling breath froze him in place.

Ventus. Ventus had saved him. The thought suddenly registered. But what did he care? He began following Kairi and Riku, but was held back by a pitiful gasp of agony

"Please... Don't leave me here alone...!"

Instead of following Kairi and Riku, he quickly turned back and rushed to the limp and bloodied figure of... A friend? An enemy?

For the first time, Sora wasn't sure now.

"Ven! Ventus are you..." Sora's trailed off when he saw the full extent of his injuries.

The clothes and skin around Ventus's stomach had been torn completely open by the claymore, leaving a bloody, disembowled mess for him to clutch while suppressing moans of agony. A second blow on his back wasn't as deep, but still bled quite a bit. Already blood was being coughed up, dribbling down his chin or tainting his free hand.

The sight made Sora nauseous, and he quickly turned away and retched onto the pavement. He tried to quickly settle himself, but failed. Ventus, a boy he had loathed most of his life, had just leapt in front of Saix to save him. Any reasonable person in his situation would have just let Sora die, yet he paid his life to keep him safe.

_No, he hasn't paid yet._ Sora quickly reminded himself, and he turned back around and knelt next to Ventus. "D-don't worry, everything will be just fine."

Ventus gave Sora a dull, barely comprehending look, then weakly smiled "Of course..."

Sora gently positioned Ventus into a sitting position, the wounded boy gasping lightly. "D-don't worry, I'm gonna get you fixed up..." Sora hesitantly placed his hand over the one Ventus had clutching his stomach, letting a cure spell wind it's way through the healing process. Ventus then let go of his injuries to gently grasp Sora's free hand. Sora felt worse and worse as Ven's grip almost cut off the circulation in his fingers.

Ventus coughed up more blood without warning, Sora trying hard not to show his discomfort. Instead of throwing up again, he said tartly "You didn't need to do that."

Ventus only smiled through a haze of pain "You're lying..."

"You didn't need to-"

"Sora you didn't-" more coughs, ones that caused his fragile body to heave "-Even have your Keyblade summoned...!"

Sora pressed against the gouge on his back, trying to heal both injuries at once "Well that was your fault. Riku could've-"

"I doubt you'd want Riku or Kairi doing what I did or even getting near Saix..." Ventus shuddered as his back healed completely. His stomach wound wasn't making much process, though. Sora confusedly tried harder. Muscle and innards still healed, but it was sluggish now. This pace satisfied him, but even then he looked away "I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. I chose this." Sora blinked in surprise and looked back at Ventus. He was softly smiling, his eyes were drooped. "As long as you're okay... As long as I repay for what I did." Ven's smile vanished, and he looked hollow, sad, remorseful. He took a shuddering breath, but before he could say anything he coughed up more blood. Sora watched, horrified and entranced, as he was once more covered in the sanguine liquid of the dying.

Ventus weakly cupped Sora's face with a bloodied hand, asking plaintively in a hoarse whisper

"Am I forgiven...?"

The question caused Sora's mind to blue screen. Was he? He thought and searched his heart for the answer.

_**NO! HE WILL NEVER BE FORGIVEN!**_

_But hasn't he suffered and given up enough?_

The two sides clashed, but ended at a tie, leaving Sora silent and numb with shock.

Ventus frowned even deeper "I... I suppose not..." He surmised. Sora was still trying to comprehend his own feelings when Ventus pulled something out of his pocket. A small chain that held a green gem with two silver feathers spiraling around it on the end. "This... Is my keychain..." He whispered, shakily holding it up to demonstrate. "But it's... Yours now." He placed the trinket in Sora's hand, and squeezed gently.

Ven's breaths slowed

"Tell them... Tell them I'm sorry..."

His eyes fully closed

"...I'm sorry..."

He breathed once more, before growing completely still.

Sora finally registered what had happened, and shook Ventus "Ven! Ventus!" Tears spilled over, and Sora said in a jarringly harsher tone "Ventus you better not leave! Y-you better stay here!"

Ventus remained still as death, face stuck in a soft, sad smile. It was clear that he was gone for good now.

Sora cradled the corpse closer, sobbing as if Ventus was still alive and finally surmising what he should have ages ago "No, I'M sorry! I held onto hatred and let it corrupt me! I held onto everything and let it fester and decay my light! I'm sorry... I'm sorry and I forgive you...!"

Sora felt like he had snapped clean in two. This was crushing him, not only had Ventus died for a pointless reason, but he had died in the arms of someone who could have helped. He had died believing he was loathed and unforgiven by the very same person.

"You didn't deserve this!" Sora whispered as he buried his chin in Ventus's golden hair, knowing his tears didn't seem to stop. He knew that Ventus had taken away everything from him at the earliest age, but he finally admitted that Ventus had repaid that debt. Repaid it tenfold.

Admitting that just made his grief worse.

"Sora?! Sora wh- oh...!" Sora heard Kairi gasp behind him. He sniffled lightly, composing himself, but he remained where he was, cradling the lifeless body in his arms and praying for a miracle. Kairi grasped his shoulder "Sora-"

Sora glared at her, a gaze that clearly said "Please don't tell me what I already know."

Kairi then knelt next to him, and hugged him close. Tears started to form as she whispered "I'm sorry..."

A crowd started gathering: outcrys of calling the hospital, asking what had happened only to get just as confused answers. Hayner, Pence, and Olette all gaped in shock at the very front of the crowd.

But soon it was being shoved aside, a woman yelling "Excuse us! coming through! Please, we need to get to them!" Kairi let go of Sora, blinking at the familiarity of the voice.

The woman who finally pushed through the crowd was one who was probably in her twenties. Summer sky blue hair in a messy cut with eyes to match. Her clothes were mostly black, and slightly patched up with bits of blue draping cloth around her waist and bits of armor on her shoulders.

She took one look at Ventus and flew over with a terrified scream "VENTUS!" She gently held his face, before softly, but firmly asking "Please, can I hold him one more time?"

Sora's vice-like grip relinquished his precious friend, and the woman wept softly while running some sort of magic.

"E-excuse me, miss-"

"Master Aqua," she said firmly, but there was a hollow broken sound to it "and this WILL work...!"

Ventus's body started twitching a little, the wound in his stomach finished sealing itself. Sora got on his hands and knees, awestruck by what was happening. Kairi's eyes widened "But how...?"

Ven's eyes weakly opened, and he gasped "...Aqua?"

Aqua smiled, and gently kissed his forehead "Hello Ven."

Sora smiled "Miracles do happen...!" He sobbed happily while the gathering crowd creed lightly in delight.

"'Scuse me!" Another person arrived, or rather...

Mouse.

Kairi's face lit up with joy, and she yelled "DAD!" And scooped King Mickey up in her arms. King Mickey laughed and held her back "I missed you too, Kairi."

Meanwhile, Ventus started crying again, smiling weak and wide. He coughed up a little blood, then pulled his and her Wayfinders out of his pocket, and held them up to her whispering "Friends... To the end... Right?"

Aqua gently touched the charms, laughing and smiling gently "You kept yours... And found mine..." Her face fell as she realized exactly what Ventus had said, then demanded "Wait?! What do you mean by the end?!"

Ventus didn't reply, already starting to sink into lifelessness. His eyes were half closed, his hand becoming lower and lower. "Actually... Friends... Forever..." He sighed, correcting himself.

The Wayfinders slipped out of his hand, clinking to the ground and cracking slightly.

Aqua stared at him, horrified, then shook his body and hysterically screaming "NO! VEN! VENTUS WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" The boy didn't stir again, staring blankly at the sky with a smile still lingering."NO! VENTUS DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Kairi set down Mickey, their faces falling. Sora, his hope and elation shattered, whispered "This... This CAN'T be happening... It CAN'T be... It... It CAN'T." Riku finally arrived from chasing Saïx, then, without uttering a thing, sank to his knees.

Aqua let out a few more broken sobs "No, Ventus PLEASE don't leave me now... Not when I haven't seen you in forever...! Not when I think you're finally safe...!" She clutched the boy close, sobbing like a mother in mourning.

She then lashed out at Sora, screeching "YOU KILLED HIM!"

Sora scrambled back, looking pitifully guilty as tears streaked down his cheeks. Aqua set aside Ven's corpse delicately, then summoned her Keyblade -boxy, gray and maroon, very simple- and aimed it at Sora continuing to yell "YOU KILLED VENTUS! HOW DARE YOU-"

She stopped yelling, but continued to sob when Kairi gently reached over and held Aqua's hand "No, he... He didn't do it, Aqua." Kairi was crying hard as well, and Riku waled ove to unsteadily wrap his arms around her. Aqua broke completely, grabbing Kairi and Riku and howling in grief. Mickey looked at Ventus, the the bloodstained Sora. He was crying profusely, whispering to himself "What have I done?"

Mickey then asked softly "Sora, did you really-"

"N-no... I hope not..."

Mickey was stunned by it all, even he was not immune to the tears the fell, but pushed through it to walk over, and gently close Ventus's eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ven."

* * *

To dah I killed Ven. people, I have been hinting at this for a good long while... And now I finally can have it posted, YES(ish). Had it written since the middle of Lost Boys, to be honest. Yes, I have been planning his death for that long.

...

quit staring at me with tear-filled eyes like that.


	19. Chapter 19

The moment the Highwind landed at Disney Castle, Sora bolted for his room. Soon, too soon, the news swept through the castle, reminding him of the biggest mistake of his life. He grabbed the door, swung it open and slammed it as hard as he could behind him.

Tears still falling, he collasped onto his bed and screamed with loss into his pillow.

Mickey and Aqua, meanwhile, quickly arranged a funeral for Ventus. Everyone noted Sora wasn't present, and figured he was off partying over the fact the person he loathed the most was finally gone. It lasted the entire rest of the day, the memory of a dearly beloved boy almost too painful to honor.

Kairi, once it was all over, was walking back to her room when she noted Sora's wails of anguish. She knew Riku had decided to sleep in his own room tonight, so she gently knocked on the door. Sora didn't stop, so she softly slipped in, and sat beside him.

She noted uncomfortably that Sora hadn't changed his clothes, which still had dry splatters of blood, but gently ran a hand down his back. "Shhhh... Everything's okay..."

Sora's sobs faded lightly as he lifted his head from his pillow. Kairi felt her tears surge up again as she stared into his puffy eyes. The hatred and anger in them had vanished completely, being replaced with just despair and anguish. He suddenly wrapped himself around her, muttering "No, nothing's okay...!"

Kairi held him close, running her hand through his hair and letting him pour out his grief into something other than a pillow. She cuddled him, just murmuring reassurances in his ear as she tried to hold back her own tears.

Sora suddenly said "Black looks terrible on you."

Kairi knew she had changed her outfit to a proper black gown for Ven's funeral, mostly receiving commentary that it was a very good look, but the way Sora said it, it sounded like he meant mourning looked terrible on her.

She just sniffled a little and said "You're the first to say that."

Sora gently pulled away, looking at the hands now in his lap. Kairi held his shoulder, and he raised a hand to gently grasp it. "Did he... Get a proper send off...?" He asked, hiccuping. Kairi held up his chin, smiling gently "We all made sure."

Sora then unclenched his other hand, staring at it. Kairi noticed Ven's keychain sitting within "He... Gave you that?"

Sora nodded, tears starting anew "He said it was mine now..." He started quietly sobbing "What's the point? I keep losing everyone just when I realize how much they mean to me."

"Sora, don't talk like that-"

"HE'S GONE, AND I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO APOLOGIZE!" Sora broke down again "I can't believe I was so FUCKING BLIND!" He spat at himself.

Kairi scooped Sora in her arms, saying distressingly "Hey, hey, it's was just wrong timing-"

"He died thinking I still hated him!"

"No, no he... He..." Kairi's optimism vanished.

She then stood, and asked "Do you... Want to see him?"

Sora shook his head "I can't-"

"We made him a tomb."

Sora blinked "You... What?!"

Kairi shrugged "Well, Donald and Aqua formulated the spells, me and dad just added power-"

"He..." Sora then got up shakily "Okay..." He held out his hand "I think I'd like to see this."

Kairi accepted it, and they walked out to the moonlit halls. "I think you'd like it, they very specifically designed it as a sanctuary." She turned to him "A sanctuary for the tormented at heart."

Sora blinked, then sighed. A few more tears rolled over "You know, it's kinda funny, how similar we are..." He sadly corrected himself "...were... I mean..."

Kairi replied "Well, he's still in your heart."

Sora sighed "I guess that will have to do..."

Sora stopped, Kairi continuing on to a beautiful marble tomb. She paused at the door, asking "You sure you want to come in? I mean, it's okay if you don't-"

Sora gently pushed open the door, and gasped at the beauty behind it. The place was warmly lit by gorgeously crafted stained glass, and in the center on a bier was Ventus, his body cleaned and fixed, old clothes back on, Keyblade in a gentle grasp-

He suddenly noticed Aqua stroking Ventus's cheek. She had a blanket around her shoulders as she sat next to her friend and repeated the loving gesture over and over again with the hollowest look in her crying eyes. Her clothes had been replaced with a set of gray and blue silk pajamas. She noticed Sora and Kairi, then resumed as if they had never arrived.

Kairi asked gently "Do you need to be left alone-"

Aqua shook her head. She only gathered her blanket closer and continued mourning. After awhile of awkward silence, she said softly "I'm sorry... For blaming you..." She looked up at Sora, her hand lingering on Ventus "I was distraught, and I let my emotions get the better of me." She inexplicably started crying more upon seeing Sora. Sora shook his head "I could have saved him-"

"I don't think so..." Aqua responded, choking back so much emotion "While I was cleaning him up... I discovered internal trauma that would have been hard for even me to fix..." She shook lightly "You... You... d-did your best..." She suddenly, carefully, laid herself over Ventus, sobbing uncontrollably.

Kairi left Sora and bent over Aqua "Please, do you need anything? My father would do anything for an old friend of his-"

"I doubt he can bring him back...!" Aqua whispered as she struggled to regain her breath "I doubt he can replace this hole in my heart...!"

Sora shook his head lightly, and began examining the stained glass closer, while Kairi consoled Aqua.

The largest, opposite the door, was Ventus against a sea green background in the center, eyes closed with a serene expression. On the right was Aqua, against sky blue, eyes closed as well and looking down. On the left, mirroring Aqua, was a man Sora didn't recognize, with brown hair and armor running down his arm that almost blended with the vibrant orange red behind him. There was a scroll underneath each, displaying their names, in which Sora learned the man's name was Terra.

The next was Ventus, apparently meeting Terra, Aqua, and another figure Sora didn't know.

Then another with Ventus sitting upon a throne, asleep and alone.

Another had Ventus sitting on a cliff next to Terra and Aqua, marveling in the streaks of gold stars shooting across the sky.

Sora paused at the last image. Ventus looked like he was falling into the sky, but opposite him was a boy who looked like him in a dark body suit. Raven hair styled in the same spikes, the same indignant expression he used to constantly bear...

"I don't know who that is..." Aqua said "Me and Donald just cast a spell to gather key memories of his life, and that just... Appeared..."

Sora traced the mysterious boy's face, stunned. He hoped it was just a representation of how lost he was then. Yes... The more he thought of it the more it reassured him.

He heard a gentle click, and turned to find Aqua gently lowering a glass case over Ventus. She laughed sadly "I found a girl, a long time ago in a death-like sleep... They made her grave like this and... I think it's a very beautiful sentiment."

Sora nodded "It is." He walked over to Aqua and Kairi, and wrapped them both in a warm embrace.

"How touching."

Sora whirled around and summoned his Keyblade. Aqua and Kairi did the same, but far more halfheartedly.

A dark portal opened up, and a man stepped through: red, flaming hair, bright green eyes with teardrop tattoos underneath. Sora demanded "What are you doing here?!"

The man held up his hands, saying "I'm just here to say goodbye to an old friend with whatever bit of heart I have." He laughed at his own little joke "Which is none."

"You back away right now-"

"Hey! Hey, we all knew this kiddo." The man backed up.

"What was his name then." Aqua asked firmly.

"Ventus, preferred to be called Ven." He answered "I just came to say goodbye. I swear I'm not here on any agenda of the Organization." He then walked up to Ventus, patted the glass, and said "Gonna miss you, got it memorized?" he turned to leave, but paused in front of his portal.

"Say, did he ever mention anyone named Lea?"

Sora nodded, saying probably a little too harshly "He said he was friends with the guy before your fellow member Saïx killed him."

The man looked shaken by the remark, but it quickly vanished as he said "The name's Axel. Get it memorized." and left.

Sora blinked, the thoughts in his head not lining up. This Nobody, Axel, had just come to express his own ghost of grief. It gave him an odd feeling, seeing the enemy express such feelings after killing one of its own antagonists.

Aqua gently placed her hand on the glass separating her and Ventus, looking worried. It then releaxed back into grief as she deduced everything was well. As well as things could be. Her grief surged forward again, completely without warning, and she collapsed against the glass.

"I had a dream of him..." She whispered when Sora touched her shoulder "He called you his legacy..."

Sora blinked, pulling his hand away. Aqua smiled as tears continued their steady stream "He really did. And he told me to give you this..." She reached for her pocket, and gently placed Ven's Wayfinder in his palm. It was streaked with cracks, splattered with blood. A pitiful reminder.

"... I don't know what he meant, but he said to warn you... About the darkness." She said, continuing to shakily sob.

Kairi and Sora both stayed with her the whole night, consoling her and themselves.


	20. Chapter 20

Sora woke the next morning in Ventus's tomb, one arm around Aqua and the other separating his head from the glass beneath him. Kairi, on the other side of Aqua, was still asleep.

Sora sleepily noticed Ventus underneath him, looking peaceful and serene, and absently tapped the glass while yawning "Come on Ven... Gotta get up..."

Sora then paused as his sleep-numbed mind processed yesterday's events. Greif hit hard. His throat seized shut. His eyes started watering. As peaceful as Ventus looked, his death was nowhere near it.

"Hmm... Sora...?" Kairi stirred. Noting his expression, she calmly stood, stretched, and then wrapped him up in a tender embrace. "Hey, it's okay..." She backed away, smiling "Come on, lets go get some breakfast!"

They walked out of the tomb, deciding to let Aqua rest, and soon they were on their way to the kitchens to grab some breakfast, hand in hand and trying to ignore the cloud of depression that loomed over the castle.

But there was another thing off... People were throwing dirty looks at Sora, and appalled ones were tossed at Kairi. Some murmured in other's ears, frowning with distaste. A few whispers were heard "...disrespectful...no sense of judgement...scandalous...brat..."

"Hey Kai, what's up with-"

Kairi and Sora froze in their tracks when one maid approached and said harshly "Miss Kairi! what are you doing with HIM?!" She then pushed them apart "I thought you knew better than to be around his type!" She glared at Sora, her voice rising "YOU, YOUNG MAN, SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!"

Sora leaned away, blinking. His expression was lost and beared confused guilt. His hand reached for Kairi, but the maid slapped it away "Don't you even THINK of touching her! You disrespectful, shallow BRAT!" Sora was starting to cry now, wondering why he was being treated like this. He had finally found someplace to call home, somewhere that tolerated him- "Quit playing the sob-story card! We all know what you did! We all feel this way! You holed yourself up in your room, not bothering to greive, too busy celebrating to mourn-"

"ELSA THAT IS ENOUGH!" Kairi stepped in front of Sora, her angry, "I am the future queen goddammit!" look on her face. The halls hushed, everyone staring at the drama that had unfolded. Kairi gently turned to Sora, grasping his hand, wiping a few tears away and asking "Hey, are you okay?" Sora nodded lightly. Kairi turned back to Elsa, not even loosening her grip on Sora's hand and hissing "How DARE you say such slander! He didn't do anything CLOSE to what you claim!"

"Oh really?" She replied "Then say that to the whole castle! News gets around quick! several people have gone by his room, if you need proof! It's abuzz everywhere."

Kairi let her fury escalate in her expression for the briefest moment before she said icily calm "And WHO has been spreading this rumor?"

None replied.

Kairi then said "I shall have you all know I found Sora in his room, yesterday, but he was NOT celebrating ANYTHING." She gave pointed glares at anyone who seemed to doubt her "I found him bawling his eyes out just as much as the rest of us! Feeling gulit! Feeling PAIN! Pain he STILL feels! And now you're just driving the stake in deeper!" She shook her head dissapointedly "I thought that you all knew better than this! You're just preying on him because he's at his weakest!"

Kairi took a deep breath, composing herself and letting her anger sink away "Now, I understand that Ventus's passing has left a huge wound in our family here, but this doesn't give ANYONE ANY RIGHT to treat others like this." She took a shuddering breath again, as if surprised by the ruthless assault "I... I am very dissapointed in that behavior. Just stop it."

She seemed finished, deciding to take Sora somewhere where he wouldn't be so persecuted, but added "If I EVER hear anything like that again... I am not going to hold myself responsible for whoever is on the receiving end of my wrath."

As the halls resumed their hustle and bustle, Sora dazedly watched Kairi leading him elsewhere. She looked sad, furious, dumbfounded. He then said softly "Um... T-thank you-"

"You don't need to thank me." She said, voice choked with tears "No one should suffer that."

Sora then halted, forcing her to stop her rigorous pace "I'm serious Kairi, Riku is the only person who's stood up for me like that before... You..."

He finished with a sincere smile, hoping she would understand. She smiled back, saying "Of course I would do that for you." she then added kind of shyly "You look really handsome when you smile like that... And when you act nice like this."

"You are beautiful all the time."

And before he realized it, he and Kairi were kissing. He pulled away a little later, but still lingered close "Kairi, I'm really really REALLY sorry for acting like such a jerk."

She pressed her nose against his "Apology accepted."

They sat there, together, warm, feeling a secure buoy of love amidst the torrents of sadness. They hardly noticed the servants that paused to stare, the hunger that started to steadily rise, they just sat there with their arms around each other and not knowing any better feeling. For the moment, the world was nothing. The pain of Ventus leaving seemed like a ghost now.

There was a small cough, and they jumped away to find Mickey giving them an amused look. "say, is everything alright? I just got a message that things weren't working out so well."

Kairi then sidled back up to Sora, leaning her head on his shoulder "Things... Things are getting better."

* * *

Eh eh, sorry about no AN last chapter, I forgot to write it ;|_|, so I shall just say it was a moment of silence for Venny. We'll miss ya! anyways, how's the idea of Lilo and Stitch being the next world?


	21. Chapter 21

Sora and Kairi continued walking, holding hands and following King Mickey.

"So, dad, is everything okay?" Kairi asked.

"Well, besides all the sadness around, there's plenty to be happy for." Mickey said, but the words sounded like he was trying to reassure himself more than them "We're alive, Ventus... He's finally got a break..."

Sora shifted uncomfortably. Mickey glanced back, then said "Hey Kairi, come with me, I have a few things I wanna check with you. Meanwhile, Sora you... um..." Mickey grew noticeably more uncomfortable "Were your clothes always like that?"

Sora held the material of his shirt, finally taking notice of the dried blood on it. VEN'S blood. He suddenly felt nauseous, dizzy. Traumatized memories surged into reality, screams and sobs blending disorientingly with Mickey and Kairi's concerned questions. Colors started swirling around in his vision, and he swayed lightly as the world around him teetered around like a barge at sea.

Sora blacked out, crumpling to the ground.

"Oh dear! Sora! Sora are you okay?!" Kairi knelt down and shook him. Mickey was about to join her when Riku rushed over. He supported Sora into a sitting position, and after several moments of observation he asked "What happened?"

Kairi shrugged, and Mickey said "He just saw the blood on his clothes and fainted."

Riku glared at him "Excuse me, but he's come home with more blood than this on him. WHAT. HAPPENED."

Kairi forced Riku to look at her "Listen, Riku, I understand you're scared for your friend, but we just told you the truth. It's what- Sora!"

"Ugh..." The teen moaned, holding a hand to his head "Riku, why the hell is the room spinning?"

Riku patted his shoulder "Dunno, but we're gonna find out-"

Sora glanced at his clothes, then scrambled away yelling "KINGDOM HEARTS I'M GONNA BE SICK~!"

Riku sighed, then followed after "I'll make sure he's okay... Probably a stomach bug."

He found Sora vomiting in a bathroom, shirt and jacket already discarded. He worriedly knelt next to him "Sora, you okay?"

"I don't know!" Sora snapped and groaned back "I... Just get those away from me-URK!" as he once again poured out his stomach, Riku very gingerly moved the bloodied clothing out of sight into a laundry basket.

"Ugh... First I lost Ven, now this...!" Sora lamented.

"I didn't know you cared that much." Riku remarked.

"I didn't know too... At least, until he was already gone..." Sora's voice suddenly grew tired and sad. "Already gone and I can't apologize for anything... What a waste I am."

Riku remained quiet, but was relieved that the rumors he had heard around the castle weren't true. He was also relieved that Sora had finally let things go, but started growing concerned over the lack of self-esteem that had remained.

Sora stood uneasily, then wrapped an arm around Riku's shoulder "Hey, could ya help me to our room? I wanna get out of this-"

He saw the blood on his pants, and went right back to where he was.

"Kingdom Hearts, Sora! Did you eat anything spoiled?!" Riku asked.

"No- BLEEURGH -I was fine- EUGGHH -Yesterday!" Sora got out between heaves.

"Okay, just started today... When?"

"After I passed out, which was after I saw my jacket and shirt- WLAGUUH." As if the very thought seemed nauseating, Sora resumed his puking. Riku waited for him to stop, a plan already formed in his head. He reached into the laundry bin, his hand grabbing for a certain piece of cloth.

Sora sat back sighing in relief "I think I'm finally done-"

Riku pulled out the jacket, and Sora didn't even get more than a glance before he started violently retching. "I think we've found our problem." Riku said as he put it back.

"YOU- BLEUURGHH -YOU JERK!" Riku blinked at the toned down choice of language "Excuse me?"

"You JERK." Sora growled, wiping his mouth.

Riku laughed "This is the point where you'd start calling me a jackass. What's the deal?" Although, he wasn't mad at the revelation. He couldn't have been happier.

"I just felt like saying it, so what?" Sora got up "Is it wrong for me to keep my mouth clean for once?"

Riku smiled "You've changed, sir pukes-a-lot."

Sora stopped. He turned back, looking a little annoyed and surprised "You think so?"

Riku took off his vest and gave it to Sora "I know so, now lets go get you some clean clothes." He then stopped, sniffing the air.

"Riku, are you okay?"

"Yeah... Just..."

"I know, I smell like puke-"

"No..." Riku trailed off. He had a wistful look that did not go unnoticed by Sora "What's reminding you of home?"

"... I think it's you."

"Excuse me?"

Riku held up a hand "No, I mean... You have that sickly sweet smell about you like usual, but... You smell like the sea... The Paopu trees..."

"Sickly sweet?! Since when have I smelled like that?" Sora asked, shoving the rest away to keep himself from breaking.

"Since... Since Ansem. I apparently learned how to smell things... Differently." Riku said almost sheepishly "I don't know what to label it really. But I have noticed it around myself, the Organization..."

"Darkness." Sora answered flatly "I think the scent is darkness."

"... Well, back to the others. The scents of home." Riku quickly turned the subject back around "I really think it's a sign you've changed. The darkness is still there, just not as strong as it used to be." Riku smiled "A sign of you mentally going back home."

Sora shrugged "I don't know... Maybe."

The voice, after a long time of silence, returned. **_Darkness?! PLEASE! You don't have enough to really get in trouble... Just let it go, you shouldn't worry, Sora. After all, with Ven gone, you have tons more to worry about._**

Sora thought about it for a moment, then said "Riku. I..."

"Yeah?"

Sora felt his throat seize shut. _No, I shouldn't have Riku worry over this._

**_Exactly._**

"I think I'll get these pants off, think you could go and get me my old clothes?"

Riku shrugged "Okay."

Sora stared at him "Just 'okay'? No promises not to 'leave' you?"

Riku was already leaving "I don't think you're gonna do anything stupid anymore. I trust you Sora, okay?"

Riku then quietly closed the bathroom door behind him, and Sora sat on the sink, wondering about their future. Demyx had said there was... Sora counted on his fingers, mentally shoving away the rust-like stains on his pants.

With the currently defeated members, there was six left. Six Nobodies left to defeat. He sighed: they were all crippled from losing Ventus, how could they take on six more?

He was completely flipped around on perspective thanks to the shattering event, and apparently blood was now a trigger for a severe anxiety reaction, Kairi was probably still a little sensitive and fragile from being in contact with so many grieving hearts, Riku seemed mostly unbothered, but Sora was pretty sure there was still an undercurrent of feelings he wasn't showing, Mickey was also not expressing his defeat fully, but Sora knew he was crushed, and Aqua...

Sora paused, thinking about the old Keyblade Master. She was absolutely distressed to find Ventus in his arms and dead. She had even blamed him on the murder in her anguish. Now she was like a mother who had miscarried, constantly mourning and shattered. As another first in his life, he truly felt sorrier for someone other than him or Riku. If she was in a better state, though... Her assistance would be invaluable.

Sora shook his head, reminding himself he shouldn't be thinking so heartlessly. There was a knock, and Kairi's muffled voice reached through the door "Sora, are you okay? You've been in there awhile."

"I'm fine Kairi. I'm just changing clothes, that's all."

"Getting rid of the barf and blood?" She asked.

Sora nearly threw up again, but squeaked out "Yes."

"Did I just make things worse?! I'm sorry!" Kairi quickly said.

"No, it's fine. What did King Mickey need you for?"

Kairi took a long time to reply "Things... Stuff." She then curtly said "I'll be in the garden if you need me."

Sora heard her leave. He then sighed and closed his eyes to make getting rid of his pants easier, dumped the dirty clothing as far into the laundry bin as it would go, then waited around in his boxers for Riku. There was a knock, and Riku held out some clothes and saying "For sir pukes-a-lot."

Sora grabbed them, and began getting dressed while he growled "Quit calling me that."

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the situation."

When Sora was dressed, he looked at his new wardrobe with interest: the pants were light tan, the area around the thighs being a charcoal black. The t-shirt underneath his cream jacket was a similar shade and the jacket itself was just a smooth ivory long-sleeved one with black trim and a high gray collar.

Sora then realized that something was missing, and he dug through the dirty laundry for his old jacket and shirt.

"What 'chya looking for, Sora?"

He sighed in content when he found Ven's Wayfinder and keychain "Good, didn't lose these." _Good, didn't blow out my stomach again. Still feel like it though_.

Riku blinked "Where did you get those-"

"Ventus handed me the keychain, and Aqua said that she had a dream where he wanted me to have his charm." Sora explained. He then summoned the Kingdom Key "I think I'll put this somewhere safe."

He clipped on Ven's keychain, and in a flash he was wielding Wayward Wind. "...Backhanded grip, can't believe I didn't notice it before..." He sighed.

"Hey, you didn't notice a lot of things."

"..." Sora dismissed it, and walked away "thanks for the clothes..." As he left, he put the Wayfinder around his neck, feeling nausea well up, but deciding to bear it as a mark of past sins.

After all, he had a lot to atone for.

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, I just got very sidetracked with one shots and Birth by Sleep. Also, in fantastic news...

AMERICA IS GETTING KH1.5 HALLELUJAH. Thanks to Jesse McCartney for tweeting about recording lines for Roxas and sharing battle grunting.

but anyways, Sora's new outfit is primarily inspired by Roxas, and unlike his previous two (fan-made and canon KH2) has primarily white for the color scheme as a symbol that he's getting better. And Vani's back~ what's he up to now? XD


	22. Chapter 22

Sora figured he'd go find Kairi. He was curious as to what King Mickey had to say to her, and it'd be a nice walk to clear his head and settle his stomach with. He approached the garden, but stopped upon hearing Kairi's voice from within

"A monster? Inside him? I never noticed anything besides an abundance of darkness-"

"Kairi, I find it hard to believe too. But I have been counsuling Aqua over this, and Riku isn't the only one holding back a greater evil."

Sora's heart dropped to the ground. They were talking about him.

"The boy next to Ventus in the image in his tomb, Aqua finally recognized the clothing. She said he was a boy named Vanitas. We aren't sure if that is what he really looks like, but we can definitely say for sure that if Sora and Ventus had shared a heart, Vanitas... He could still be hitching a ride."

The were two soft thumps, one for Kairi sinking back onto a seat, and another for Sora dropping to his knees.

"That explains things a lot..." Kairi said "He changed drastically at one point, became really... Dark. I thought it was just his own darkness there, but Ven... Ven had called him Vanitas. He actually mentioned the name several more times, but would never explain. I think he tried talking to Sora about it once, but Sora wouldn't listen back then."

Sora thought back to his black out, Ven's attempted 'murder' of him. He wasn't trying to hurt him, he was trying to help, keep him safe._ "I'd be careful about who you trust..."_

**_Sora, do you really think you'd have some psychopath lying around? waiting to strike? As if._**

Sora turned inward on the voice again, finally piecing together the voice's true identity. _You've been lying to me, haven't you?_

**_No, I just have your best interests at heart-_**

_YOU WERE LYING TO ME, VANITAS-_ He suddenly screamed as he felt an unbearable pain grasp his heart.

**_Listen here, bucko, now that the cat's outta the bag. Big brother Ventus isn't here to keep you safe anymore, and you're too weak to do anything to me. I've fought just as much as you have, I have wielded darkness far more foul than what you've seen, and you know what? THIS BODY WILL BE MINE._**

Sora wailed as another spasm of agony washed over him.

_**I was going to be nice for once, just gently coerce you into giving in, but if you wanna fight me, then you're getting one hell of a fight.**_

"Sora! Sora were you listening to that?" Kairi asked hurriedly.

"Y-YES!" Sora screamed.

Mickey tried grabbing his hand, but Sora yelled even louder and pulled away.

Riku and Aqua arrived, the latter still only in her pajamas. "What happened?!' They asked together.

Sora's screaming started fading to whimpers and groans while Kairi said "I think he found out about Vanitas."

"Did you find out who that was?" Riku asked.

"Apparently... He used to be Ven's darkness." Kairi then grabbed his hand "Sora, don't-"

Sora pulled away moaning "Stop it! That hurts!"

Aqua held him in a close hug "I know this will hurt, but we gotta help and this is the only way."

Sora screeched and writhed in her arms as if he was on fire. "GET THE LIGHT AWAY FROM ME! HE DOESN'T LIKE IT!"

"Figures that jackass would do this. Hurting him when I try to lend him some light." Aqua hissed "Vanitas you leave him alone or I'm coming in after you!"

Sora suddenly spat out "Fat chance, whore."

"EXCUSE ME?"

"You were your master's whore, admit it-"

Aqua quickly let go of Sora, then rapidly turned him around and held him by his jacket collar while she screamed inches from his face "HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH SLANDER ABOUT MASTER ERAQUS!"

Sora blinked, his eyes swirling between blue and gold, but eventually the colors subsided, and Sora slumped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sora felt himself curl up. The pain of his heart becoming fractured was fresh again, and it was a living hell he never wanted to relive.

"Get up and fight, loser. Or do you really want to lose control that badly?" Vanitas sighed as he kicked Sora over. Sora stood, and summoned Wayward Wind "I don't want to lose anything, not anymore."

He felt his knees quake: yep, he was exactly like the stained glass image. Cold, golden eyes, raven hair, pale skin, but otherwise he was Sora through and through. Sora then lowered the Keyblade in his hands "But I don't want to fight you." _Not yet_.

"Huh, well too bad, we're gonna fight-"

"How about I rent out some time for you?" Sora said very quickly.

Vanitas stopped his advance "What was that?"

"You get control every night, as long as you don't hurt my friends."

Vanitas lowered his Keyblade, eyes narrowing in either distrust, annoyance, or intrigue. Maybe a little bit of all. "I can do whatever I please with this body at night, as long as I don't hurt any of your 'friends'." He said, looking for confirmation.

Sora nodded "Yes."

Vanitas tilted his head in interest as he held a hand to his chin "Define hurt."

"Physical or mental abuse of any kind, however mild it may be. Any of that and the deal's off."

"Hmmm... And this is EVERY night? Not 'once a full moon' or anything like that?"

"Yes."

"Okay, define your friends."

"I will say whenever someone has become my friend. The current list is everyone at this castle, and the kids in Twilight Town."

Vanitas mulled things over "So... I can get you horribly drunk?"

"Yes."

"Generally ruin your reputation?"

"Do I really need to explain 'You can do anything as long as you don't hurt my friends'?" Sora sighed.

Vanitas grinned "Say, how about a one-night stand with Kairi? I bet she'd-"

"NEVER. That is filed under hurt, in my book."

He sighed disappointedly, then asked "How about any other girls?"

Sora hesitated, then yielded "As long as I- we -don't know them."

Vanitas then reaffirmed the information given to him "So, if I leave you alone during the day, I can do whatever the hell I want at night as long as I don't do anything harmful to your friends, am I right?"

Sora nodded.

Vanitas then held out his Keyblade "Then swear it. Cross your Keyblade with mine and the deal is sealed."

Sora did so, saying "I'll tell everyone else that I defeated you."

"Oh really?" Vanitas laughed "Then as a gift from me, I will allow you to control the Unversed."

Sora brought back his Keyblade "Unversed?"

"Fledging emotions that can only be controlled by me, but I am making an exception with you in return for your generosity. You'll have to figure out how on your own, though."

Vanitas whistled, and several monsters appeared "Hey guys, this guy is your second master. Any outbursts, and you will be personally hearing from me, got it?"

There was several chitters of agreement, and a small blue thing- like the one back in Wonderland -clambered up onto Sora's shoulder and he cried out in pain as he suddenly had a major headache.

**Hello, my new liege.**

Sora froze at the voice, and Vanitas explained "You're now linked with these guys. They die, you feel the pain. Just like me." He then laughed as he crushed one of the minions, causing Sora to double over in pain "But you'll learn to love it."

Sora took a shaky breath, then said "Can I just wake from this nightmare already?"

He felt himself waking up after uttering the words, Vanitas saying far too sweetly "Well then, see you tonight."

* * *

(evil grin)


	23. Chapter 23

Sora awoke in his bed, Riku smiling "Good, you're awake." Sora lifted his head to find Kairi and Aqua also sitting by his side, smiling warmly "We were really worried about you!"

Sora held a hand to his head, still feeling an echo of his previous torment "Um... Thanks?" He took note that Aqua was in her old outfit, but it had been retailored.

Riku held his shoulder "Sora, what about Vanitas?" Aqua and Kairi nodded.

"I defeated him." Sora said, but his voice held a light warble.

"You sure?" Aqua said warningly "Last time I took him on, it took me, Ventus, and Mickey to take him down-"

"I'm positive! Just trust me!" Sora blurted out.

"Sora, look at me." Riku said softly. Sora did so, and Riku observed his expression for several seconds.

"Riku, that's getting kinda creepy-"

"I think he's still in there." Riku said, starting grimace in anger "You shouldn't be lying to us about this-"

Sora shook his head "I-I'm not lying!" He then added testily "Besides, what makes you so sure?!"

"Ansem. He's been lying low, waiting for 'a greater darkness' to get the better of me." Riku tapped near his eyes "It's why I haven't been wearing my blindfold, he's left me alone ever since Ven died. All he'll tell me is that he's waiting for when I become weak. I think this is what he's been talking about."

"Oh come on! How would that make you weak-"

"Vanitas could use you. Use you to fight me." Riku said, slightly tearing up "I couldn't fight like that even if I tried."

Kairi then said quite accusingly "You are lying Sora. I still sense an abundance of darkness-"

"That's just my grief!" Sora snapped. He really didn't want anyone involved in this. Not with the monster in him. He understood why Ventus had been so reluctant to tell anyone but him.

Aqua suddenly scooted over and held Sora close. "Sora," she began "A long time ago, Ventus was having these same problems. I see you, and I see him." She backed away slightly, and gently cupped his cheek "And if there's anything that hasn't been worn away by the events that have folded out, it's my love for my friends, and I am still willing to do anything for him. You can tell us, we can help."

Sora pushed her away gently "I'm not Ven. I'm never gonna be him, okay?" He felt terrible being compared to him, not by being compared to the boy who killed his parents and friend, but to a boy who was far better than he could ever be. "I can handle Vanitas, so quit worrying."

He hopped out of bed, noting that it was going to be night in about a half-hour or so.

Maybe less.

"Now I really gotta go-"

Kairi grabbed his hand, and he flinched at Vanitas's awareness of her light "Sora-"

He wrenched away her grip "I'm. FINE."

He left them all wondering why he wouldn't accept their help.

* * *

Sora walked down into the palace dungeons. If there was anywhere he'd keep Vanitas trapped, it would be there. He grabbed the key-ring at the entrance, walked over and yanked a rusted gate open, and slammed it behind him. He locked the door, then tossed the keys as far away as he could and sat on a bench, clutching his head.

**_You think this will keep me out? Um, seriously, KEYBLADE._**

_Shut it! I don't trust you-_

**_And the sentiment is returned. But I think you've forgotten that, since I was part of Ventus a long time ago, I have a Keyblade. Heck, Xehanort even preformed a Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on me to make sure I'd have one for his plans! The old man made sure he had every base covered!_**

Sora flinched as Vanitas made an attempt at control. He held firm to consiousness, deciding he was going to hold out as long as possible-

"Sora?"

"Are you down here?"

_CRAP._

_**This will be fun.**_

Kairi leaned against the bars separating her and Sora "Sora, this isn't going to work-"

"IT WILL! I'LL MAKE IT WORK!" He yelled at her hysterically. He was already feeling Vanitas starting to take hold.

"It won't! just let us help-"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO."

Riku sighed "Sora, I haven't had much experience with this, but if you're going solo, I wouldn't advise it-"

"YOU WENT SOLO!" Sora snapped at him.

"..."

"You went solo because you didn't want us getting hurt, am I right?!" Sora yelled at him. Both Kairi and Rku were silent.

Sora just shook his head "I'm doing this for your sake, okay? Now just go."

Kairi merely walked over to a chair and sat down "No."

Riku did the same "I'm not letting you go through this completely alone."

Sora launched himself at the bars, screaming "JUST GO! HE'S COMING!"

Kairi shook her head.

"PLEASE!" Sora sobbed "I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me!"

Riku only walked over and grabbed his hand "We'll go through this together, okay?"

Sora didn't respond, his hand going limp and his eyes becoming glassy. A second later they were gold, and he viciously dug his nails into Riku's hand "Of course we will! Can't wait to see the looks on your faces!"

Riku pulled away, summoning his Keyblade "You're not getting out of here, bastard."

Soranitas paced around in the cell, laughing "Oh come on! He handed this body to me to use every night as long as I don't hurt any of his friends. Perfectly legal and binding." He summoned his own Keyblade, aimed it at the door, and unlocked it. He strode towards Riku and Kairi, saying "You two are safe, so is everyone in this castle, but there is one person I can still hurt:" He pointed to himself

"Him. Am I correct, Sora?"

Sora was suddenly shoved into control, and upon seeing Riku and Kairi's stunned expressions, shamefully nodded. Vanitas took the helm again, and laughed "Oh Kingdom Hearts your FACES!"

Riku and Kairi glanced at each other. Both looked horrified, betrayed, worried.

Soranitas then strolled around, proceeding to ramble "I was thinking of raiding the wine stores, getting him horribly drunk and have a hangover when he comes back, but I just got a better idea! A much better idea than that!" He then bent over and picked up a rusted nail "Say, you don't want me to leave, right? Keep in mind I'm gonna be here all night!" He held out his arm, holding the nail a few inches from his skin.

Kairi held firm and stepped forward "You are not leaving this dungeon-"

Soranitas plunged the nail into his arm, Kairi abruptly stopping. Riku lunged at him, but Soranitas only pushed the nail in deeper "Oh come on! Do you want him to get hurt that badly? To that I mind, no, pain is such a wonderful pleasure!" He laughed with a sadistic grin. He then pulled out the nail and proceeded cutting out letters in the arm while whistling away at his work.

Kairi covered her mouth in shock, letting her Keyblade clatter to the ground. She then screamed "S-STOP THAT! YOU- HE'LL BLEED OUT!"

Soranitas just grinned at his finished act, 'VANITAS' now carved into his skin. He held out the same hand, blood dripping onto it "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Riku glared at him, but his taut face signaled that he was just as disturbed as Kairi. Soranitas pulled back his hand, smirking "Oh well, beauty is in the eye of the beholder after all." He swiped up some of the blood, examining it earnestly "You see something terrible, I see something amazing."

Kairi's shook her head "I see someone who's sick and twisted! Just leave us alone!"

Soranitas laughed "Oh come now, Ventus is gone and I have my chance to do everything I couldn't. Everything I wanted done I can now do, with only a few meaningless people in the way. Xehanort is gone, Master whats-her-face is shattered from losing her precious little wimp, and I don't believe you have the resources to deal with me and that stupid organization."

Riku and Kairi couldn't help but agree. They did need to get back to taking on Organization XIII...

"But first we'll deal with you!" Kairi said. She charged and Vanitas let her strike. He then let Sora briefly take over, and he yelled in agony as he clutched his arm and side. Kairi faltered, and was knocked away by Soranitas moments later. As Riku helped her up, he just continued laughing "Seriously guys, just let me do as I please and this will be so much easier."

"And what would that be?!"

"Finding a suitable heart to summon the X-blade with." He explained "Summon that and we have Kingdom Hearts. Have Kingdom Hearts and another Keyblade War could begin!" He began pacing, continuing with glee "Can you imagine all that turmoil? All of that discord? All gathered in one place while people fight over the power-"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Kairi yelled.

He only sighed and shrugged "Well, I guess the prospect isn't as exciting for you as it is for me."

Aqua and King Mickey hurried in "VANITAS! YOU LET HIM GO-"

"Ah ah ah! He agreed to this!" He said with a childish wag of his finger "How many times do I have to explain that?"

Aqua pinned him against the wall in a blink, snarling "I doubt he would-"

Sora took control again, who just shook his head up and down while trying to repress any tears "Yes! I agreed! Now back away before you make things worse!"

Aqua blinked, then slowly, reluctantly, let him go. Vanitas took over again, sighing disgustingly while he wiped away the few tears that were shed "Oh please, he doesn't even know how great this is." Kairi felt sick at the blood that also got wiped on without a care.

"GREAT?!" King Mickey snapped "You're tearing him apart from the inside!"

"And that is what is so great!" He smirked as he pulled up the nail again "Now, you'll let me out of here, or else I'll see what grafitti I can put on his other arm. Or maybe his chest, maybe his heart... Ah screw it, how about everywhere?"

No one advanced, but no one dismissed their Keyblades.

"I just take over every night, okay? Let me do as I please and I'll leave you guys alone."

They only blocked the doorway "We'll just let you do as you please in here."

Soranitas then sat down and began carving his other arm up, sighing "Okay then, it's gonna be a long night, if that's your choice, idiots."

* * *

Aqua, the next morning, was the only one awake. She had spent the entire night watching Soranitas's every move, taunting him just as much as he taunted her. Soranitas's arms were now laced with jagged cuts, there was also some around the area around his collarbone. His clothes had become a rusted-looking red in several places.

He yawned, and noted the sunlight starting to stream in "Well, my job is done here. Goodbye, Master Whore."

"Goodbye, asshole." Aqua said with far less enthusiasm.

Sora's body shuddered, and he fell into Aqua's waiting arms. Moments later, his hand limply reached up to grasp Aqua's shoulder.

"I'm scared..." He whispered in between sobs.

Aqua only held him tighter, smoothing his hair, crying as well.

"It's okay, we're all scared."

* * *

Well, another chapter up! And yes, Vanitas is... I dunno, I really liked writing him out for some reason. Creepy, sadistic little bastard, I just wish he got more KH screen time. Seriously, he only had five seconds in DDD, and it was the same time he spent in the trailers. Talk about a letdown.


	24. Chapter 24

Everyone began searching the library for any aid to their dilemma. Advice on the heart, on the darkness. In fact, while Kairi, Mickey and Aqua climbed the shelves in their search, Riku garnered a massive pile to read. He read every word intently, occasionally dog-earing a page.

But Sora was the only one who wasn't searching. He sat at King Mickey's desk, clutching himself and fearfully staring out into space. It had amazed and terrified Riku that what Vanitas had done rendered him to such a state, and drove his studies even further.

Kairi set aside another book, glancing over to Sora. She sighed, then slid down her ladder and walked over "Do you want to talk-"

"Please, just get away from me." He whispered. Kairi only sat next to him "No. If you need support, I'm here-"

"Please! Kairi! He broke our deal, and I don't know how long he's gonna honor it now!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Sora, except for Riku, who was earnestly reading a book. Sora continued softer "I told him that if no harm came to you guys, he could use my body. By harm, I mean no harm mentally or physically. He broke that. He didn't assault any of you, thank Kingdom Hearts, but you all were so worried, so disturbed..." He curled up more "I don't want to hurt any of you..."

Aqua walked over "Sora, we weren't hurt at all, okay?" She knelt down next to him "We're worried for you, but that doesn't mean we were hurt. We're disturbed, but that doesn't mean we were harmed, do you understand, Sora?"

Sora sank back into his chair, burying his face in his hands "J-just lock me up somewhere! I tried taking back control! I honestly did! But he's too strong!" He sank back further, sobbing uncontrollably "He's too strong...!"

Riku then quietly closed his book and left without anyone's notice.

Sora continued "I never been so scared in my life! Never! There's a monster just waiting to seize control and there isn't anything at can do to stop him!"

Aqua shook her head "There is something you can do, let us help-"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HE'S PLANNING?!" Sora suddenly screeched. He stood, clutching his head "He keeps whispering all the things he's going to do! It's like he's right here! Right next to me, whispering over my shoulder and ready to take over again!" He took several deep breaths "Just lock me up somewhere he can't escape and finish up business with Organization XIII, I'll be fine-"

Kairi reached for him "Sora he could KILL you!"

"I'll be fine!" He said again, pulling away. Though he worriedly traced Vanitas's name along his arm.

Mickey then noticed Riku's absence "Say, where's Riku?"

* * *

Riku read the page over and over. It wouldn't be of any help to Sora, considering his problem was another heart, but for him, it was a gold mine of hope.

A way to eliminate a Heartless's presence from one's heart.

He took a deep breath, fiddling with the Keyblade in his hands. This could help him, get Ansem out of his system already.

_You'll just screw things up, just like you always do..._

_Shut it._

He went over the procedure several times more, to be sure nothing would go wrong, then stood and held out his Keyblade. He focused his will on the Heartless that slept inside him, imagining him vanishing as easily as a lock opens. His eyes suddenly bolted open in alarm as a horrible pain racked his body, but he couldn't move a muscle.

He started growing taller, wanting to scream at the pain but mouth remaining glued shut, his skin darkened, and soon his Keyblade vanished. He staggered back, glancing in the mirror with horror at his new appearance.

_You may have bested me for now, as I can't do anything to you now that you have sealed my presence away by accident, but I hope you enjoy being able to constantly see your shame._ Ansem taunted.

Riku ran a hand over his new face, understanding that, yes, Ansem's presence had been sealed at the very back of his heart. But what a terrible price it was, swapping places with him. He desperately tried summoning his Keyblade, but only bursts of darkness appeared on his hand. He heard people calling for him. He bit his lip, then quickly wrote a letter, and left the castle through a corridor of darkness.

Just as it faded everyone entered Riku and Sora's room. Kairi was the first to note the letter, hastily scrawled and almost discarded.

_Guys, Sora, I'm so sorry, but Ansem has become too much. I am so sorry I have to abandon you now Sora, but... You probably know. I am so, SO sorry, but I can't face any of you when he's getting out of control.  
Sora, I am extremely sorry that I can't be here for you. PLEASE forgive me...  
-Riku_

Sora read the letter, and so many emotions quickly pranced across his face: Loss, betrayal, disbelief, understanding, rejection, distress. He didn't know what to feel as he sank to his knees.

"Sora, he had his reasons-"

"He's left me again..." Sora whispered. He looked conflicted between sadness and anger, but then just let his tears of despair and relief flow "but I should have expected this..."

"Sora, he says he's sorry-"

"I know, but..." He cracked a grin "At least he's relatively safe... Right?"

Everyone smiled at his rare use of optimism. Kairi hugged him "Yeah, he is. I'm sure Riku will be fine, and you wil too when we discover how to deal with Vanitas."

* * *

Riku had no idea where he was, and couldn't care less- _no wait... This is Twilight Town... That old mansion. _He realized.

"Young man, who are you?"

Riku jolted, and found an old man glaring at him with one amber eye. He was covered in all sorts of maroon cloth, belts, and bandages, but that didn't stop his regal air.

Riku quickly made a cover-up name "Ansem."

The man laughed, then said "You may call me DiZ. From your look I'd say you are looking for redemption." He chuckled at Riku's 'how did you know that?' expression. He a thought things over for several moments, then said "You're lucky that I can offer it, 'Ansem'." He held out a black organization cloak

"Have you heard of Organization XIII?"

* * *

And now we have another plot to follow, WEEE. Riku and his darkness to parallel Sora and Vanitas... Ah, I have so much planned for those two...


	25. Chapter 25

Sora and the others returned to the library, resuming their fervent search for a solution to Sora's situation. They were worried about Riku, yes,

but Riku had left on his own terms,

it still gnawed at them with worry.

King Mickey, after frowning at a few more titles, then walked away "Kairi, Aqua, I'm gonna go find Riku." He said.

Kairi nodded absently "Be careful dad..."

Aqua turned away from the shelves "Okay, but... Be really careful for me, okay?"

Mickey smiled at them "Of course I will." He patted Sora's shoulder "Hang in there, okay?"

Sora nodded, and weakly smiled.

When Mickey left, his face sank "Now you're even more vulnerable..."

Aqua skimmed a few more books "Sora, we're just as safe as before."

"No you're not." He curled up "He's saying so..."

"Don't you DARE listen to him!" Aqua growled "Vanitas says nothing that you should EVER consider!"

Sora flinched, and Aqua suddenly summoned her Keyblade with a stunned cry "UNVERSED!"

There was two of the creatures, both starting to rush around in excitement at being free for the first time in years. Aqua quickly fired off three blasts of magic, and the creatures were gone in a puff of darkness. "I can't believe those are still around, Mickey said they were..." She trailed off upon seeing Sora reacting painfully to the event "Gone..."

Kairi worriedly walked over to him "Sora are you-"

He shoved her away, his eyes shut tight "I'm sorry! I-I just got scared and panicked! T-they were just... just there!" He blurted out.

Aqua tilted her head "Sora, they're just monsters that haven't been seen in years, not since me, Ven and Mickey defeated Vanitas..." She trailed off again, then shakily sat down "Oh dear."

Sora then said "I'm sorry! I just don't understand how to control them-"

"Did that hurt you?" Aqua asked, suddenly grabbing his hand. Sora tried pulling away, but she just pulled him into a hug "I didn't know-"

Sora hurriedly pushed her away "Of course, you didn't know-" a few more Unversed appeared. Sora stood in front of Aqua, then said "I don't need your assistance. Go." They clicked in irritation, then vanished into dark smoke that flowed back into Sora. He shuddered, then began walking away "Okay, I don't care what you guys think, but I am locking myself up."

Kairi grabbed his hand "No, that would just... Just..." She seemed frustrated at how she couldn't explain things very well, so she finished flatly "Just NO."

Sora tried pulling his arm away, but Kairi quickly raised her hand "Stopga." Sora froze. She then very calmly let go of Sora's hand and walked around so that he could see her "Sora, I am not letting you imprison yourself like you're less than you are."

Sora gave no response, but she knew the message had sunk in. She snapped her fingers to undo the time-freeze, and Sora stumbled lightly from the sudden surge of momentum. He took one look at both her and Aqua, looking guilty and apologizing, then rushed off.

"Sora wait-"

"Kairi," Kairi stopped her pursuit to listen to what Aqua had to say "If he wants it so bad, then maybe we should let him have what he wants."

"It's a WANT!" Kairi protested "He doesn't need it and he doesn't deserve it-" she stopped at Aqua's gentle look. "I don't like it either, but you have to admit that it keeps him out of trouble while we work things out."

Kairi thought about it, then said "Well if he's going to be imprisoned in my own castle, it should at least be humane!" and she rushed off.

* * *

She found Sora en route to the dungeons again, and she quickly grabbed his wrist and began dragging him off.

"HEY! K-Kairi-"

"You want to be a prisoner so bad, FINE." She said bitterly "But you're not staying down there-"

"Then where else am I going?!" Sora snapped back, trying to escape Kairi's suddenly iron grip.

"A tower. I'll lock it with MY Keyblade and you'll stay there for as long as you please. You can still see the sun, get fresh air, and I'll be sure to send a servant over to get you meals."

Sora shook his head "I don't deserve that-"

"You deserve something better than that maddening place." She bit back as she began leading him up a set of stairs.

Sora sighed "Why do you even have a dungeon then?!"

"I don't know!" Kairi snapped back "It's from before my dad's rule, because I know he and my mom haven't imprisoned anyone. EVER."

She then waved him into a room with a flourish "There you go, your own little prison." She sounded sarcastic, which sora was mildly surprised at "I hope you enjoy locking yourself up like some monster."

Sora walked by, closing the door behind him. Kairi then locked it with her Keyblade and she said "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah." Came his muffled response "Is it sealed up?"

"Yeah..." She sank against the door with a sigh.

"You okay?" Sora, on the other side, did the same.

"We can make it work. This is not the solution Sora!"

Sora thought for a moment, then said "It's the solution where you're safest."

"What about you?! I don't want you walking this path alone!" She shuddered "Not with him..."

Sora shook his head, even though he knew Kairi wouldn't be able to see it "I'm choosing this for you-"

Kairi laughed bitterly "If you really cared about me you'd ask me to undo this door right now."

"Why don't you do that? You have the key, after all."

"Because I was taught to respect other's decisions." Kairi curled up "I can try and persuade you, but ultimately if you decide to keep yourself in there I'll let you sit around in there, Sora. It's really just part of the way I was raised and how much I adhere to that."

"Huh, interesting." Sora said, leaning back against the wood between them. He looked around his room, taking in how simply furnished it was with a thin layer of dust everywhere. It seemed like people had forgotten about it.

"This is where I'd go to hide when I needed time to myself. Time to NOT be a princess." Kairi explained, apparently sensing Sora's observations "No one will bother you, you have a nice view of the castle and town, and you won't go insane from the separation."

"Speaking of... Why did you say I'd go mad in the dungeon?"

"Because that thing wasn't made for people." Kairi spat.

"'Course it was-"

"That is hardly a humane place and I am not letting you get near it ever again!" Kairi's voice rose. She then murmured "End of story."

Sora peered in the space between the door and the floor, and found he could slip his hand under. He did so, and gently held Kairi's hand "Hey, it's okay."

Kairi squeezed it "You want me to stay with you?"

Sora mulled it over, then said hesitantly "Yeah..."

Kairi smiled "Then I'll stay as long as you need."

* * *

More cute stuff. Bleh. Hey, just FYI I freaking love getting reviews ;)


	26. Chapter 26

After an hour or so, Sora's hand suddenly pulled away.

"Sora-"

"Kairi, listen to me." He sounded harsher, more strained, more worried "He's taking over, I want you to leave-"

"No. I'm not leaving."

"Kairi, please-"

"NO, SORA."

His hand slipped under again, and he said "Kairi, I don't want you hurt-"

"And I don't want you hurt! Vanitas is going to kill you or- or-"

"He needs me, so he'll keep me alive for now." He suddenly gasped and groaned, his grip on Kairi's hand becoming vice-like. He then yelled through the door "Fine, but whatever I say- even if I'm screaming to get out -DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR." He retreated into his room, Kairi frozen in horror as he tried desperately to stave off Vanitas-

It stopped just as sudden as it started.

Kairi pressed herself against the door "Sora?"

His reply was breathlessly joyful "Kairi! Kairi, he's left me alone!"

Kairi was suspicious "Really...?"

"Yes! he's decided to find someone else! Someone stronger! He's gone!"

Kairi shook her head "How can I tell you're not lying..." She trailed off when she registered the shift in darkness. "Never mind. You are."

"How do you know-"

"Shut up."

Sora sighed "Come on Kairi-"

"SHUT UP!" Kairi covered her ears "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!"

Soranitas got away from the door "Fine, if that's how you want it." She heard him pace around, then say suggestively "Ooh! a candle! I wonder what I could do with this..."

She banged her fist on the door "Don't even think it!" She saw candlelight flicker near the door, and moments later Soranitas said "Wow, he blisters fast." She flinched. There was silence, but Kairi started smelling something burning "STOP IT!" She banged on the door again.

"Make me! Oh wait, you'd need to open the door to do that." Soranitas laughed. Kairi summoned her Keyblade to, but she reminded herself that she couldn't. _"...whatever I say- even if I'm screaming to get out -DO NOT OPEN THIS DOOR."_

"What else is here? Hmm... hmm hmm hmm." There was several more footsteps as he looked for another way to harm himself. Kairi curled up, torn by the events going on. Maybe she should go get Aqua-

"Hey! An embroidery kit! Thread... Needles... Scissors..." He rambled off the materials he found with a far too enthusiastic tone "I think he can live the rest of his life without a pinky finger, how about you?"

Kairi could imagine the psychotic smirk on his face as he held a pair of scissors over the finger, and she squealed "Alright! Alright I'll let you out! Just stop hurting him!"

She summoned her Keyblade again and aimed it at the door. "I'm sorry Sora." She whispered as she unlocked it.

As soon as it was, Soranitas lunged through it and pushed Kairi into the wall. He held her there, too close for her comfort. "You are such a good girl, Kairi." He crooned, brushing aside some of her hair. She tried pushing him away "Back off, creep."

She noticed that there wasn't any signs of a burn anywhere on him, and felt her stomach sink. It was all a ploy to get her to cave in.

Soranitas held her against the wall, chuckling "You seeing this Sora? Because I hope you understand that I'm not someone to stop so easily."

He pressed himself against her in a passionate, lustful kiss without warning, but Kairi managed to squirm away. She glared at him "Back off right now or I'm gonna scream for help."

"Who is there to listen?" He laughed. He pulled her face closer to him "Besides, right now, you're mine."

Kairi managed to slap him, but he only continued "I like 'em feisty, so you're not helping yourself, Kairi." He pointed to himself "Besides, I thought you wanted him to treat you like this."

Kairi glared at him "Okay, maybe I do, but- MMM!"

Soranitas cut her off as he resumed.

Sora, meanwhile, was screaming. _PLEASE! STOP THIS! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!_

_**Why should I? She just admitted she wanted it-**_

_JUST STOP OR I SWEAR-_

**_You'll what? You're not in any position to do anything. _**He paused to think, then continued:**_But if you hand control to me permanently, maybe I will-_**

_NEVER._

**_Okay then. Your loss and hers._**

Kairi was still trying to push Soranitas away, slapping his hands away from her waist and chest, and desperately thinking of a way to turn the tide. _Find a leverage Kairi! Find a leverage... _She had an idea_. That'll work_. She then started going along with Soranitas, letting him do as he pleased. He broke off their kiss "Good girl..." He whispered in her ear "Now we can-"

Kairi grabbed him and forced him into the wall twisting his arms behind him. "You are an absolute BASTARD." She spat. He laughed "Well played, for a princess!" She twisted his arms further "SHUT. UP."

"Have you forgotten I love pain? This is really only keeping me from moving-"

"I DON'T CARE NOW SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" She screamed at him "LET SORA GO!"

His golden eyes rolled "Oh please, like I want to-"

"Kairi! Kairi I made a breakthrough!" Aqua breathlessly arrived. Kairi nodded "Well I got him right where we want him, if you need him."

Aqua held opened the book in her hands "Perfect. TRAPAZA!"

Soranitas's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to scream, but no sound came out as he shuddered and the gold in his eyes was leeched away. Soon, it was Sora pressed against the wall, panting and shuddering.

Aqua closed the book, saying "It's temporary, but it'll work for now."

"Temporary?" Kairi asked, backing away from Sora.

Aqua nodded, tapping the book "I can only keep up a spell this powerful for so long. I'd give it a few days. Then Vanitas will be right back where he was."

Sora was staring at his hands, then he grinned "He's gone!"

Aqua cleared her throat "As I said, it's only temporary-"

"He's gone!" Sora laughed. He tackled Aqua "I don't care if its temporary! He's gone!" Kairi took the book from Aqua's hands while the master returned the hug, flipping through the pages. It was almost like a diary now, individual thoughts written down with detailed and accurate illustrations demonstrating emotions at the time.

She flipped to the first page and began reading while she asked "So, where did you find this?"

"It was shoved back among the shelves. I've only had a few sparse lessons about imprisoning tomes, so it was quite a joy to find."

She read over a paragraph again to ensure she had read it right. It was his first day, and already he had jealousy of Ventus growing in his heart. She almost felt sorry for him. Kairi then skimmed the next few pages, which was mostly Vanitas continuing to describe his jealousy over Ventus and his newfound friendship over four years. She just got to where Xehanort's plan was kicked into action when Aqua scooped the book from her hands.

"That's not light reading, you know."

Kairi reached for it "Still, we should know what happened-"

"All you need to know is that I screwed everything up." Aqua said, her voice quiet and regretful. She buried the feeling when she added very crossly "Besides, I wouldn't call Vanitas a valid viewpoint."

"Who says? He was around when it happened-"

"I can see your reasons, Aqua..." Sora said, interrupting Kairi "But admit that we need to know what happened all those years ago."

Aqua tucked the book under her arm "I can tell you everything I know-"

"But that's only part of it." Sora said "I wanna line the pieces up- yours, and mine."

Aqua pulled out the book again, flipping through it thoughtfully. She then walked away "I think I'll read it first. I'll tell you what I find."

After she had vanished down the steps, Kairi hugged Sora "Please tell me he didn't hurt you."

"He didn't." Sora stroked her hair "Don't worry, he was acting that time..." There was a warble and hitch to his voice that got Kairi worried "You sure?"

He just continued running his hand through her hair "Positive-" there was a sudden intake of breath when his wrist accidentally brushed over her. Kairi then backed away and gently grabbed it. She rolled up the sleeve, finding an angry red burn on his wrist. Vanitas had been right, as a few blisters had formed.

"K-Kairi it's no big-" he stammered before Kairi gently healed it with magic. She turned her attention back at him "You don't need to hide this kind of thing, okay?"

"Okay, I just didn't want you even more worried for me..." He trailed off in a shudder. He then held her closer and squeezed her like a teddy bear or security blanket

"I was so scared of losing you. So scared..."

Kairi laughed at the thought of someone as hardened as Sora being frightened "It didn't look like he was going to kill me or anything-"

"If he continued he was." Sora whispered, his head burying itself in her shoulder.

Kairi returned his hug, noting the tears she felt gathering on her shoulder and the quiet sobs from Sora. She leaned her head on his, smiling and closing her eyes "Don't worry, I can take care of myself."

"I know, but-"

"Shh, it's over now, don't worry. I'm fine and so are you." She patted Sora's back, saying "Now come on, lets go see what Aqua has to say."

* * *

Okay then, Vanitas arc settled for now. FOR NOW. Probably just one more chapter here before we get back to world hopping, speaking of I have decided that our next world is Castle of Dreams. And to explain Kairi's dislike of the dungeon last chapter(already explained to you in a PM for bringing it up, DaniPotterLovesGod):

1) it's disconnected from light and fresh air. Lack of light being a key nightmare fuel factor for Princess of Heart Kairi.

2) it's dirty and unused, which just brings up disgust.

3) she kinda watched her boyfriend get tortured by a monster inside of him in there. That never gives out a happy vibe.

so yeah, nothing of miraculous note about the dungeons. No magic. No darkness. No crazy people.

Blah blah, thanks for reading, review please.


	27. Chapter 27

Kairi and Sora found Aqua back in the study, crying and staring at the fireplace with a stoic expression that flickered between grief and rage. Kairi glanced in the fireplace to find the book within the flames, but before she could gasp Aqua explained in a heartbroken voice that tried too hard to be strong "As long as Vanitas is in there, it's indestructible. Don't worry."

Kairi then grabbed a set of tongs by the fireplace and fished out the book, Aqua staring at it the whole time. It looked like she wanted nothing but to see those pages burn, rip, get destroyed.

Kairi noted the book was warm, but other than that it was completely untouched. Curious, she flipped to the last page and read the entry for today:

_After reading my own thoughts like the book I currently am, Master Whore just tossed me in the fireplace and fired I-don't-know-how-many Mega Flares at me. Pfft, bitch you know I can't be destroyed like this... Also, Kairi, just wanna say I'm not regretting anything-_

Kairi slammed it shut.

Sora, who had been trying to comfort Aqua and disclose her side of the past, glanced at Kairi "Everything okay?"

Kairi said annoyedly "Just peachy." She took a deep breath and then she asked Aqua "So... Was it really that bad?"

Aqua swallowed, and wiped a few tears away. She tried to reply, but her mouth was too dry, throat too closed. She tried again, but only ended up sobbing at the memories of her boys. She gave up on the notion of explaining things to Kairi and Sora, and just leaned forward into her hands, starting to cry uncontrollably.

"D-don't cry!" Sora held her shoulder "w-we didn't-"

"It was all a damn trap... Why didn't we see it?!" Aqua sobbed frustratedly "Why didn't I see it?!"

Sora looked at Kairi, who shrugged "Sometimes we're blind when we're young." She then flipped back to where she was, intently reading for signs of anything useful while Sora consoled Aqua. In fact, he made a great substitute for someone to cuddle.

Kairi carefully read every word, margins occasionally springing to life in Vanitas's attempts to contact or distract her. She ignored them, soaking in the tale of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. She blinked back a few tears: despite Vanitas's offhand, sarcastic, bitter way of describing the events, it was all too depressing. No one ever knew what was going on, and just blindly followed instinct. Blindly followed it right into their own doom.

She got to the point where Vanitas went to the Destiny Islands, then closed the book again. But not before she got a glance of a taunt from Vanitas: _oh come on! This is the best part!_

She wiped away a few tears, saying "That must have been really hard to read."

Aqua's laugh was hollow "You don't know... You don't know..."

"Well I don't know, but I understand-"

"No... You'll need me to understand fully." Aqua said, drawing herself together and sitting up again. She shook a shaky breath "You won't get all of it from Vanitas."

Kairi flipped the book over in her hands "So... How much did you read-"

"Cover to cover." Aqua said.

Kairi then noticed where she left off was only halfway. She flipped to one of the later pages, then felt her face burn in anger:

_So, this Sora kid who took Ventus in?(well, me too, but he doesn't know that) OH KINGDOM HEARTS IT IS SO FUN TO SEND HIM NIGHTMARES! Seriously! The kiddo squeals like a pig! Pfft! It is just so fun to see that little white-haired idiot try and calm him down._

She slammed it shut again, hands trembling in fury. Sora tilted his head "Seriously, Kairi, is he getting to you-"

"I'M FINE." She growled. Sora walked over, "You don't sound like it. Here, I'll give it a read-"

"This is the last thing you need to read." Kairi said, pulling it away.

Aqua, who hadn't noticed their argument, suddenly said "I'm sorry my mistakes caused you so much grief, Sora."

Kairi then snapped back "Aqua, it wasn't just your fault-"

"What?" Sora looked at both of them, then reached for the book "Okay, I need to read this-"

"You really don't-"

Sora snatched it out of her hands and began reading. At first he was calm, reading it with slight nods of comprehension. Then he got to where Terra and Aqua further entered the picture, events unfolding as they did. That's when his brow started furrowing in anger. When he got to the Destiny Islands, he was scowling.

He stopped reading a few pages after, slamming the book shut with a murderous look.

He hurled the book against the wall, summoning his Keyblade and firing so many Firaga spells at it, Kairi was amazed the book remained uncharred. His expression was filled with so much pain, anger, and loss, with tears rolling freely down his face. He fired several more spells, screaming "BURN IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

He ran out of mana, pathetically waving his Keyblade and sobbing "Burn in hell!"

Kairi went to his side, worried he had slipped back into his old self "Sora-"

"I'm fine..." He cried in response "I'm fine..." He took a deep breath, and clenched his fist "You're right... That... That really wasn't for me to read."

Kairi hugged him "Hey, it's in the past-"

"I know, but he's gonna die for that." Sora hissed "He is going to pay SOMEHOW."

Kairi asked "What did you read?"

"He talked about the worst parts of my life like it was just... Just..." He trailed off his fury rising again.

Kairi just held him in her arms, then scooted aside for Aqua to lovingly take him into her arms "Shh. Everything is okay now." It seemed like she was used to being in such a motherly position.

Kairi blinked upon noticing how Sora had fallen asleep. Aqua chuckled lightly "He's been through so much, especially in the last 24 hours, without any sleep. I guess it finally caught up with him." She cradled Sora closer, sighing in wistful contentment.

"He reminds you of Ven a whole lot, doesn't he?" Kairi asked.

Aqua nodded, continuing to gently cradle Sora and burying her face in his hair "He does... He has the same eyes, the same smile... Attitude is a different, but still similar." She wept lightly and clutched him closer "I hold him and it feels like Ven's still here..."

Sora stirred a little, murmuring "Mom...?"

Aqua blinked a few tears away in surprise, and Kairi laughed "Well, maybe he feels the same." Aqua smiled at the notion, starting to rock back and forth. She sighed "Well, I can't do this forever..."

Kairi thought for a moment, then tucked Vanitas's book-prison under her arm "Well, we can start looking for Riku."

Aqua then carefully stood, making sure Sora was undisturbed "That sounds like a good plan. He can rest while I explain things to you on the way."

Kairi nodded, then waved goodbye "I'm gonna tell Minnie that we're leaving." She paused in the doorway "Say, where are we heading anyways?"

Aqua winked "A surprise, Kairi." She then glanced over her outfit and added "You might wanna wear a longer skirt."

Kairi them self-consciously brushed it "They never really commented on it-" she stopped, looking a little annoyed, then sighed "Okay, I'll meet you at the Highwind in a little bit."

Sora suddenly started snoring. Kairi giggled "Oh my gosh he is so cute when he's asleep."

Aqua nodded "Okay then, Highwind in a short while. You want me to wake him up-"

"Nah, just let him sleep." Kairi walked over and kissed his forehead "Sleep tight Sora."

* * *

Okay, now we'll be getting back to world hopping. Gosh, how many chapters did we spend here...? (Counts) almost ten. Damn.


	28. Chapter 28

Sora laughed as his mother continued doing her motherly things: peppering him with kisses, saying silly variants of "I love you", smiling her dazzling smile while he laughed. He was sixteen, too old for these little things, but he loved every second of it.

"I'm so proud of you, my little sky." She laughed, hugging him close and kissing his head "You've grown so much."

"Of course I have!" He replied with a huge grin. It faltered when he thought he saw a flash of gold, but then grew when he heard a voice, familliar, but distant. "Glad to see you so happy."

Sora backed away from his mother, seeing Ventus in the distance. "VEN!" He grabbed his mores hand "Mom! You gotta meet this guy-" he faltered when she vanished. "Mom...?"

He turned to find Ventus watching him from afar, then he walked away. "No! wait! VEN! VENTUS I'M SORRY!" Sora called after "I'm so sorry! I forgive you!" Ventus didn't stop, but Sora heard him say

"Thank you, but you gotta get up now. Tell them I said hi-"

Sora woke up, sitting bolt upright in surprise.

"Woah! Did you have a nightmare or something?!" He turned to find Kairi sitting across from him. Her outfit had changed: a strapless sun dress that was pink at the bodice then faded to yellow at the hem, white sleeves much like Aqua's only they ended at her elbow, a set of yellow stockings added an illusion that her dress was longer. She asked again "You okay?"

Sora blinked, then said "Yeah, just a stupid dream."

"From the sound of it, it wasn't that stupid." Aqua noted.

Sora noticed that they were in the Highwind, and asked "Where we going?"

Aqua only responded with a question of her own "What was the dream about?"

Sora thought, trying to cling to the images of the dream. He suddenly couldn't remember his mother's face, and there was something about Ventus...

"Damn, I can't recall, sorry."

Aqua shrugged "It's okay, but from what I can tell it was a nice one that just ended very abruptly."

Sora nodded "Yeah..." He held up his hand and stroked his cheek, suddenly remembering his mother doing the same at some point in the dream. He teared up "Maybe too happy."

Aqua shrugged "Well, at least you had a break."

"Yeah. At least I did." He sighed, then Aqua said "We're here anyways."

* * *

They entered a courtyard, the night sky full of stars and the castle gleaming in front of them. There was a warm glow and the echo of merriment from within.

"I guess they're having another ball."

"Oh! This is where you met Cinderella, right?" Kairi asked enthusiastically.

Sora looked around "Well-"

"Yeah, this is the place." Aqua said with a smile "I just figured we'd start our search here. It... Sorta worked last time. I mean, I did find them eventually."

Kairi shrugged.

Sora then folded his hands behind his head "Well, I don't think Riku would head here anyways-" he paused at the look Aqua was giving him. He hastily lowered them, not wanting to stir up bad feelings "but there might be trouble with Organization XIII, so we should still hang around and see."

Aqua nodded, "Besides, I do have a friend I would like to check up on- where's Kairi?" They both scanned the courtyard quickly, finding Kairi already heading inside. She paused atop the steps, waving them over "Well come on! We could find something in here!"

Sora smiled weakly "Good grief Kairi! Warn us when you run off next time!" He jogged over with Aqua, and the three headed into the castle.

There wasn't much activity in the large entryway, just some guards. They paid no mind to the new arrivals, waving them in with small bows without words. They walked up the stairs, but Aqua paused at one point on the railing.

"Everything okay-"

"He held this..." She said softly, rubbing the banister and obviously thinking of someone close. She teared up, sighing "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea-"

"We're here, no changing that." Kairi said "Besides, you still have an old friend to meet." she continued on, leaving Sora and Aqua as if she expected them to follow.

Aqua nodded solemnly, but pulled out her Wayfinder and stared at it forlornly. Sora felt Ven's still around his neck, suddenly noting the weight it held. He shrugged "Come on, we gotta make sure Kairi keeps outta trouble."

They entered the ballroom, easily blending into the crowd while they politely asked for Kairi. Although the asking wasn't long, as Sora heard Kairi laughing from the other end of the court. She was talking with a woman about Aqua's age in a silver dress with a platinum tiara placed firmly in her tied back blond hair. Kairi saw Sora and Aqua, then waved them over.

The woman blinked in surprise at Aqua's arrival, then smiled "Oh it's you! how long has it been, my friend?"

Aqua smiled, bowing lightly "A good while, Cinderella."

Cinderella smiled "Yes. I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get the chance to thank you properly miss... Um..." She laughed "I never even got your name!"

Aqua smiled wide and sincere "It's Master Aqua, but just Aqua, please. Thank you for thanking me."

As Aqua and Cinderella babbled like old friends, Kairi held out her hand to Sora "Wanna dance?"

Sora stared uncomfortably at it "Um, we're kinda here for-"

"It's a ball too, dummy." She said playfully. She then wrapped him up in a dancing position, and began gliding him along with her "Besides, we can keep an eye out while we dance, right?" Sora stumbled lightly, but picked up ball-dancing quite quickly "You're really good." He told Kairi.

"I think you've forgotten, Sora," Kairi said with a light laugh as the dance called for partners to switch "I'm a princess."

They twirled their separate ways, Sora forlornly watching Kairi vanish into the crowd with another young man. Not that he didn't like the young lady he was dancing with right now, just he really preferred dancing with Kairi.

Kairi, meanwhile, didn't really mind. After dealing with so much garbage the past several days, this was just the break she needed. A chance to truly let worries fade away for the moment. Anyone in a black cloak with a hood pulled over would be really easy to spot anyways.

Partners switched again, and she found herself in the arms of a older man in black. His fiery red hair was slicked back, and his green eyes stood out starkly against the plain white mask. It covered the rest of his face, though, which made her a little uncomfortable.

"So, enjoying things?" She asked with a slight lilt of uncertainty as he twirled her in time with the music.

"Sure, but I find these frightfully dull."

Kairi blinked, stiffening in horror at recognizing the voice-

The man then calmly put his hand over her mouth and began twirling her away without anyone's notice, all as if it was still their dance. "Ah ah ah, Princess. Not a peep from you."

Sora, across the room, took note of this. He craned his neck to make sure Kairi never let this sight. Being a boy who had never learned any ball dances, he wasn't sure if this was bad or good-

"Excuse me, but I believe I'M your partner." The girl in his arms said testily.

Sora shook his head, and broke away from the dance "Sorry, but I think my girlfriend's getting kidnapped. Lovely dancing with you, bye!"

He rushed off, but stopped when he heard cries of frustration, then loss. He quickly went back to the girl and held her hands "I'm sure there is a lovely guy waiting for someone like you, but I'm not him." And he ran off again to try and follow Kairi and her mysterious kidnapper.

_Red hair... Red hair, where have I seen that before? _He sighed to himself frustratedly.

* * *

sorry this one took so long! I had a little case of writers block in how this was going to play out.


	29. Chapter 29

Kairi, meanwhile, was now being dragged through the courtyard. The man had removed his mask, sighing "Jeez, it was getting stuffy under there."

Kairi shook him off, then yelled "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

The man rolled his eyes "Oh come on Kairi, think about our goals. We need Sora to get more active, therefore we need someone to help get him more motivated. And who do you think that would be?"

"Me, but I'm not that stupid!" Kairi summoned her Keyblade "Firaga!"

He held up his hand, the flames dissipating. "Um, yeah, kinda the Organization's pyro guy right here. Not very smart-"

"Not really caring, Alex-"

The man snapped in annoyance "I told you to get it memorized!" He tapped his head "The name's _Axel_! have you really forgotten in just the span of a few days?!"

"Um, gee, I've-"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sora entered the scene with Wayward Wind bared. Axel easily jumped aside as Sora struck, watching him get in front of Kairi in an amused manner.

Kairi stepped up even with him "Took you long enough, but thank you."

Sora only took a calming breath, and told Axel "I might just give you a chance to run, for respecting his passing, so go now before I decide against it."

Axel laughed "Well, I'll gladly leave." He held out his hands, flames summoning a set of spiked chakrams "Just hand her over."

Sora took a step forward "What do you want with Kairi." He demanded simply.

"We just need a little fuel for your fire." Axel suddenly tossed a chakram at him, but Sora quickly and easily parried the blow. "Well, you're adding plenty. If you want me pissed at all of you, I already am." Sora's voice was even, but there was a burning hatred in it.

Axel snapped is hand, flames forming a ring around them "You and me then, whoever wins gets Kairi-"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Kairi snapped, hating being treated like a prize.

Sora twirled his Keyblade a bit "How about winner takes all?!"

They charged. Kairi and Sora both swung at Axel, who easily doged both blows while firing his own counter. While he backed away to catch his chakrams, he cast a little more magic to set the ground aflame. After all, if your element is flame, you want nothing more than to be surrounded in it.

Kairi kept trying to put out the ground beneath her feet, but Sora kept trucking onward even as his soles burned in agony. He and Axel clashed, furiously grinding blades and trying to gain any upper hand they could. Kairi eventually resumed her fight when she eventually decided to just ice over her shoes, and quickly provided a nimble, consistent attack from behind.

Eventually Axel retreated, his flames fading with him "So, you two think you're so good huh?" He laughed, then curled up in concentration. Sora, quickly knowing what was going to happen, grabbed Kairi and covered her as best he could and braced for the pain to come.

Axel unleashed all of his fiery fury, Sora trying hard to keep Kairi from getting burned and failing to supress a few cries of pain as his back was ravaged by the flames.

Kairi squirmed in his grip "Sora-"

"I'm fine!" He gasped, then slowly relinquished his grip "I'm fine... I think."

Kairi gently touched his raw skin, Sora not even flinching. "Um... Kairi are you touching my back? I... I can't feel anything..."

Axel twirled his chakram around on a finger "Third degree burns, lovely huh?"

* * *

Aqua heard a scream from outside, then quickly summoned her Keyblade "Excuse me, but that is my cue to stop neglecting my duties. Goodbye."

She ran as fast as she could, pushing through the crowd. She chastised and kicked herself for becoming so engrossed in the past, and she quickly deduced where the noise had come from.

She found Kairi tending to Sora while they both warily skirted away from the same man who had mysteriously come to say goodbye to Ventus. Sora's back was burned- red and blacked and just plain sickening to look at. Even with magic restoring the burned away skin, it was going to take a long time.

Aqua stepped in front of them, saying "Sorry I forgot about you." Then she directed her attention at Axel "Excuse me, but you just grievously harmed my friend."

Axel suddenly became much more somber "Well, do I actually have a fight here?" He readied himself as Aqua charged "Well then, give me one hell of a show!"

As they fought, Kairi continued trying to heal Sora's back as best she could "Sora, are you okay?"

"Fine... Fine..." He croaked.

"You don't sound like it-"

Sora's hand gripped hers rigidly "Kairi, just stop."

She did so, but planted a gentle kiss on his cheek "Thank you."

"No... No problem."

He weakly turned to watch Aqua fight with Axel, marveling in her skill and familiarity of the ways of the Keyblade. She had been too broken by Ventus's passing to fight much, but now that some of the pain had gone away (or at least been channeled elsewhere) she was possibly stronger than Sora and Riku combined. He could ignore all of his recent anguish just by watching how fluidly she dodged advances and returned with powerful strikes, backed away to fire off spells that could make Kairi jealous.

Kairi interrupted his thoughts with a surprised gasp "Who is that?!"

Aqua and Axel called off their fight wordlessly to draw their attention to the newcomer. A man about as old as Axel, maybe older, had entered the fray, somber and stern. His hair was red and wiry, sticking up oddly, but the glare beneath it silenced any comment on it.

He observed Kairi, then turned to Axel "This is taking too long." He said, voice and tone blunt and to the point.

Axel's eyes narrowed "Well sorry if she has people willing to defend her."

"Distract them."

"I've been trying that." Axel sighed "Listen, Lexaeus, just tell Xemnas that I'm working on it, 'Kay?"

Lexaeus scowled, about to say something, but then Axel said "You know what? If Xemans wants to send you here, YOU kidnap her, I'm out!" And he disapeared in dark flames.

Lexaeus turned to them, then summoned a massive axe "Hand over the princess."

Sora, feeling healed enough to fight, brushed Kairi aside and limped up to Aqua "Fat chance."

"If you want me, you'll have to fight us for it!" Kairi followed Sora's example.

Without another word, Lexaeus began charging. Sora intercepted his blow, staggering under the sheer weight of the strike and the blade. As Lexaeus pressed down harder and harder, Sora felt his energy sapping away just as steadily.

Soon an attack from Aqua and Kairi cause Lexaeus to stagger, and he redirected his attention at them.

They were all about to strike when another cloaked figure came and dealt a final blow.

Sora snapped at him "Hey! We were taking care of him!"

Lexaeus clutched his wound as he faded away, gaping at the figure "The... Impostor..." He breathed before vanishing.

"impostor?" Aqua asked.

Kairi stared at the figure "Who are you? You feel-"

Suddenly, a pair of lanky, but strong arms grabbed her and dragged her into their inky portal of darkness.

Sora, eyes widening in horror, rushed after without a thought "KAIRI!" He dove into the darkness without hesitation.

Aqua followed, but not before she glanced back at the member whose motives were terrifyingly unknown.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this since it was an absolute bitch to write. I STILL can't write action. and for discussion, who's the impostor? where on earth are they taking Kairi? Who am I killing next? WHY DO I THINK WRITING THESE QUESTIONS ARE A GOOD IDEA?


	30. Chapter 30

Aqua and Sora stumbled through the darkness, Sora having to guide Aqua along. The moment the master had entered it and realized where exactly she was, she seemed to have all sense and composure ripped away. With Sora's hand around her wrist being the only clue of company, she was terrified that she had fallen into the darkness again, and almost screamed out into the darkness.

They tumbled out of the darkness into a brighter, but still quite dim, world. Thunder rumbled ominously above as Aqua was doubled over and gasping for air. Sora looked around, feeling small among the cold and unlit buldings with neon lights flickering on and off. He started shivering, painfully reminded of those first few years living with Riku...

"Sora that was reckless." Aqua said once she had gotten over her panic attack.

Sora stopped looking for signs of where Kairi went and said "I'm trying to keep Kairi safe!"

"THINK, SORA!" Aqua's voice rose to a furious yell for the first time since meeting her. She gestured to the empty space behind her "We just marooned ourselves here with them! The Highwind is back at the Castle of Dreams. There's no going home now."

Sora shook his head "Your Keyblade armor and glider-"

"I discarded that to save Terra. Besides, it only protects and supports me- any passengers would just slow it down."

"You helped Mickey-" Sora said, but then turned the argument back to their current situation "I mean, we can find a way out-"

"But what if there ISN'T?! What's your plan then?"

Sora thought for a moment, then briefly counted the organization survivors. "I think we can rescue Kairi and take out the Organization in one fell swoop here-"

"WHAT THEN?!" Aqua said hysterically "Just sit here and wait for the worlds to end?!"

Sora shrugged "We'll think of something."

Aqua sighed, burying her face in a hand "You are so much like Ventus... He never thought things through thoroughly-"

"I'M NOT VEN!" It was Sora's turn to lose his head "I NEVER HAVE AND NEVER WILL BE!"

He stopped when he saw how hurt Aqua looked, then sighed "Listen, I understand you're really, REALLY torn over losing him, but I'm me, nobody else, okay?" He walked over and held her hand as tears started slipping through her composure "I may act a lot like Ventus, but that doesn't mean he's still around, and it doesn't mean I'm him-"

He stopped when Aqua pulled him closer, starting to weep again. He then patted her back, and backed away "Now come on, we gotta find Kairi."

Aqua took a shaky breath and wiped away her tears, nodding. They looked around, and Aqua pointed to a castle in the distance "Well, if they live here, I bet that's the place."

* * *

Kairi shook off Axel when they entered a large, empty meeting room. "Let me go! You don't need me for anything!"

"Well, hon, we need you for bait."

Kairi gasped as four of the high thrones above her were suddenly filled. Al of their hoods were lowered, and Kairi took in the identities of the last survivors:

First off, the man who answered her question, was 30 or 40ish with graying black hair, scars, and an eyepatch leaving only one golden eye exposed. Then there was another, maybe slightly younger, with dreadlocks and a set of spears hovering around him, anxious to strike at something. At the highest throne was a man with very dark skin and silver hair, golden eyes examining her intently with a emotionless mask.

And then, there was that passive member with gold eyes, a x-shaped scar, and blue hair.

"YOU MURDERER!" Kairi shrieked, summoning her Keyblade. She started charging, but was blown back by a severe wind.

"I wouldn't do that, young miss." The man with dreadlocks sighed "We outnumber and outrank you."

The man on the tallest throne then said in a flat, deep voice that sent shivers down her spine "We do so severely in both cases. Please dismiss your Keyblade, or we will decide to stop being so polite."

Kairi stood, then did as he asked. She decided playing along would buy her the element of surprise "Fine then, tell me your names at least."

"I see you are already familliar with numbers eight and seven," the man began, then gestured to his eyepatched and dreadlocked companions "Number two is Xigbar, then three is Xaldin." He then held a hand to himself "And I am the Superior, Xemnas."

She studied Xemnas just as closely as he did her. His movements were slow, deliberate, and out of all the ghosts of emotion she felt from the nobodies, he held the least. She could tell underneath his standard cloak that he had a well-developed body, which meant that he was not just a schemer, and could hold his own in combat easily.

Xigbar started chatting again "Quite a stare you got there, princess."

She glared at him "Don't call me princess."

He only laughed "Got some guts in there too!" He turned to the others "Say, once what's-his-face is dead, can we keep her?"

"His name is Sora!" Kairi said. Then, her confidence increasing, boasted "Besides, when he comes to rescue me, YOU'RE the ones who are gonna be dead!"

There was a resounding set of chuckles from this remark, then Xemnas said very plainly "You may take her away, number eight."

Axel grabbed her shoulder, but she shook it off "You just wait." She hissed at them as she left through the portal. After all, if she was going to be a prisoner, she was going to at least hold some dignity. Not to mention stirring up bad feelings when she was outnumbered was the last thing she needed to do.

"You. Just. Wait."

* * *

Sora and Aqua had a little trouble navigating the darkened streets, but eventually found that the castle was guarded by a very deep pit. Aqua sighed, leaning over the edge worriedly "Well, that complicates things. From the look of it, that's a one way trip."

Sora was looking at the bulidings, comparing them to the length of the chasm. He walked over, peering inside the windows.

"Sora, what are you-"

He summoned his Keyblade "Stand back, I have no idea what I'm doing." Aqua could hardly protest before Sora drew his Keyblade across the building, a mighty screech resounding throughout the abandoned city.

The building sat there, seemingly unharmed.

Sora dropped the Keyblade squeaking in pain. Aqua noted the metal was steaming hot, possibly from the sheer friction of the blow.

"Sora what are you thinking-"

The building groaned, then began teetering. Sora grabbed Aqua's hand "Run!" They ran, but to their surprise (and in Sora's case, delight) it toppled right into the castle.

Sora grinned at Aqua "THAT'S what I was planning."

Aqua looked at their new bridge "Well, they now know we're here..."

"So? I think we can take em on." He clambered up onto the building, his lighthearted expression fading "Besides, you don't take Kairi and get away with it."

He and Aqua walked across their impromptu bridge in silence. They were stunned there was no resistance so far, no sign their very obvious intrusion had been noted. They got to the rubble filled entrance without a single hitch, and Aqua stopped Sora "You're sure this is a good idea? There should have been something by now."

Sora stared at the entrance, then Aqua "I'm not letting them have her." And he hopped further into enemy territory "I'll search below, you search above."

Aqua nodded "Where should we meet?"

Sora stopped, then said "Top. This way I can double check anything you missed."

"Sounds like a plan." Aqua said. She then gave him a worried glance "Please be careful."

Sora smiled, giving her a thumbs-up "Of course I will."

* * *

THIRTY CHAPTER MILESTONE! (Partying noises and blah) now lets just move on and see if I can hit 40 for once


	31. Chapter 31

It was at this point when Sora found resistance. Nobodies had been sent out to deal with the intruders. But, even if they were tougher than the average Heartless, Sora had little trouble whittling away their numbers.

He was honestly a little more scared at the thought of running rampant in enemy territory on his own with five members still alive. He COULD take them on one by one, but if he was ambushed...

He dismissed the thought as he barreled through a Nobody.

He continued on, finding the hordes of creatures growing thicker. _Well, this is the right way. _he figured as he jumped off of one Nobody to take out another, _Why else would they send in so many Nobodies to defend a basement?_

He quickly cleared the hall, and he heard a yell "Hey! HELLO?! Anyone here?!"

He dashed down, knowing the voice as well as his "KAIRI! I'M HERE!"

He found her in a cell, and she smiled "I knew you'd come! I just knew it!"

Sora quickly undid the lock "Kairi, you have a Keyblade, why didn't you-"

He was suddenly slammed against the bars by a strong gust. Kairi was struggling to stay on her feet as she explained "um, HIM!"

Sora managed to flip himself around, seeing the source of the buffeting winds. Xaldin's spears hovered around him as he smirked

"Well, the Superior was quite correct. Not only did you come for her, you and your companion split up."

The winds died down, Sora able to stand on his own again. He shook his head to clear his thoughts up, then summoned his Keyblade "Okay, maybe I am a little predictable, but that doesn't mean I won't kill all of you for taking Kairi."

Xaldin laughed as his spears started clicking and gathering around, as he had noticed and recognized Sora's Keyblade "Well well well, apparently you've met that boy. Where else would you get such a blade?"

"His name was Ventus." Sora said, his voice dropping into a hiss.

Xaldin shrugged "I never learned his name, just appeared one day and never came back." He grabbed a few spears, and then summoned a barrier around Kairi's cell.

"But never mind that. Your intrusion to our castle was expected, and I was told to leave you alive for the Superior to deal with, but..." He scowled deeper "allow me to say that your means of entrance ended up demolishing my bedroom and some of the castle's best architecture."

Sora rolled aside as a spear launched itself at him, feeling a slight tug as it cut through some hair.

He was soon running as the rest of Xaldin's arsenal followed, Kairi screaming and banging her hands against the barrier helplessly. Sora just barely dodged Xaldin's constant stream of spears, unable to find a way to get to the Whirlwind Lancer himself.

He tried learning his opponent's tells and moves, but they were all far too fast to note and exploit properly. Several times he was grazed by the spears, and whenever he dared to get in close to strike, he was assailed from all sides.

As he was preoccupied by Kairi's distress and strategies to take out Xaldin, a spear sank into his shoulder and pinned him to the wall. He grunted in pain, grasping his shoulder to staunch the bleeding.

Xaldin, meanwhile, readied a final blow with the rest of his spears- a gigantic, dragon-like formation rearing to strike.

"Well, perhaps we can still make a Nobody out of your corpse."

Sora then had a brilliant idea, and he pulled the spear out of his shoulder and hurled it back at Xaldin "TOO BAD I LEARN QUICK!"

Xaldin, not expecting such a move when his prey had been so helpless moments before, was speared by his own weapon. Sora, shoulder bleeding freely and good arm useless, pushed through and leapt up to deal the final blow.

He tossed Wayward Wind at his foe, and Xaldin was slain before he could even react properly.

Kairi's barrier shattered, and she quickly ran to Sora just as he collasped.

"CURAGA!" She yelled desperately as he slumped to the ground. His breathing slowed, then picked up again as his wounds were healed. But he was still as death, and nothing scared Kairi more. "Sora! Sora please don't leave me!" She sobbed, shaking him.

He cracked open his eyes, laughing weakly "You quit scaring me..."

Kairi hugged him "You quit scaring me!"

He patted her back, continuing in a tired whisper "Well, I'll stop scaring you when you quit getting kidnapped so often. You give me a heartattack each time."

Kairi pulled back, looking mixed between annoyance and relief "Is it really that bad I want to help you?"

Sora only smiled "No, no, I appreciate that you want to help, just you're kinda bad at it."

Kairi rolled her eyes, then helped Sora stand. He took a deep breath, then said "Okay, now we go back to the top to meet with Aqua-"

"The top?!" Kairi asked, horrified.

Sora looked at her with concern "Yeah... What about it?"

Kairi's response was quick and hysterical "XEMNAS IS UP THERE!"

Sora blinked "What?"

Kairi scooped him up piggyback style "We have to help her!"

Sora scooted off just as quickly "She's a master, she can-"

"Last I checked, she was also very stressed and far from prime! I've seen Xemnas, and let me say that I have nothing but bad feelings about him!"

Sora took in the words, then grabbed her hand and started leading her along "Then what the hell are we waiting for?"

* * *

Uh oh, Aqua's with Xemnas~ this doesn't bode well for anyone...


	32. Chapter 32

Sora and Kairi climbed the castle as quickly as they could. Thankfully the Nobodies had disappeared- either by Organization XIII's commands or Sora and Aqua's efforts. Although Sora was weakened by recent events, they could still have a steady ascent.

But they were confused as they reached the top.

"... Terra! Come on, you can remember!"

Kairi looked at Sora, with met her with a just as blank look. They climbed the last of the stairs, finding Aqua holding Xemnas's hands "Now, our master's name was...?" She trailed off hopefully.

Kairi summoned her Keyblade "Aqua! He's-"

Aqua let go of one of Xemnas's hand turning to Kairi and Sora with a protective hand extended "No, I don't care who you say he is! Terra is somewhere in there! I WILL fight for him even if he doesn't remember!"

Xemnas then said very tactfully "Eraqus... Am I correct?"

Aqua turned excitedly back to him "YES! Yes you DO remember!" She cupped his face in her hands, crying "Terra! You're still alive!"

She wrapped her arms around him, continuing all sorts of sobbing gibberish in her joy. Xemnas slowly held a hand to her back, but Sora and Kairi noticed the triumphant smirk he held.

Kairi raised her hand "Aqua, I don't think he's-"

Aqua was too caught in her hope to pay attention, and quickly asked "And our closest friend?!"

"... Each other." Xemnas slowly took her hands in his. Aqua nodded a little "But there's someone else, who is it?"

Xemnas thought some more about this, Aqua biting her lip in worry "Come on Terra! You know he loved you very much!" She continued her hints "He was always by your side... Practically your little brother..."

Xemnas frowned "But... it has always been just us..."

Aqua turned to Kairi and Sora "Please! He can't remember everything-"

"Aqua, he's lying." Sora said harshly. He knew how to call a bluff, although he would admit that Xemnas was no fool when it came to lying.

Aqua shook her head "No... NO HE ISN'T!" It was painfully obvious she wouldn't let go.

Sora didn't want to shatter her again, but he had to. Not to mention how Kairi was right about how... Powerful Xemnas appeared. Sora advanced, Keyblade bared, but halted when Aqua summoned her own in a shaky grip.

"No!" She was starting to sob "No! Please! I don't care how hard it will be to find him again, but he's all I have left! The only family I have alive!" Sora stopped, watching Aqua completely break down "You just have to understand! Terra is still in there and he's all I have left!"

Kairi was much more sympathetic to her plight, but still agreed that the truth needed to be said "Aqua, he doesn't have a heart-"

"WHAT IF HE REMEMBERS?! YOU DON'T KNOW IF HE WILL!" Aqua demanded hysterically, lightning suddenly striking inches from where Kairi stood.

Kairi calmly held her hands up "I understand, but Aqua, I don't think he-" she froze when she and Sora saw Xemnas raising an ethereal blade to strike "LOOK OUT!"

Aqua jumped away just as he struck, then sobbed "Terra-"

"I am not Terra." Xemnas said firmly "I have no memory of ever going by that name."

Aqua shook her head "But you look-"

"Appearances aren't everything." Sora said. He then launched himself at Xemnas, but he only got two blades slamming him off to the side. He collapsed in a heap, clutching his wounds and trying to get himself standing again.

Kairi tried following but Xemnas suddenly appeared before her. "My dearest princess, wherever are you going?"

Kairi froze, and she turned to Aqua in a plea for help. The Keyblade master was clutching her Keyblade and sobbing uncontrollably. Useless for now. Kairi steeled herself, and pointed her Keyblade right at Xemnas's pretty face

"I'm helping my friend. BLIZZARD!"

Xemnas met a blast of freezing chill, and, while he was distracted, Kairi ran to Sora. He had a deep set of parallel cuts on his chest, but other than that he seemed relatively okay. She got his arm around her shoulder, ready to help him out of here "Aqua! Come on! We have to get out-"

She protested weakly "But-"

Kairi grabbed Aqua's hand "JUST GO!" They ran as fast as they could down the steps, Sora grunting in pain the whole while as he stumbled and limped.

They entered a grand hall- a small platform exposed to upper platforms above -and that's when Kairi realized she didn't know where to go. Sora weakly looked around, and Kairi noted that, even though she was trying her hardest to keep him alive, his skin was unnaturally pale. He sighed, closing his eyes and slumping against her. She pinched him "Come on, Sora, stay awake for me!"

"...Tired..." He sighed, not stirring much besides that.

She let go of Aqua and worriedly stroked Sora's hair "Hey, we're all tired..."

Sora didn't stir, and she shook him "Stay. Awake." She hissed.

He blinked, then nodded slowly "I'm not gonna... Not gonna..." He trailed off into sleep again "die..."

"Hey, how about you leave the vegetable with me?" Kairi quickly set Sora down and looked up to find Xigbar grinning down at her "He's really the only one we truly want."

Aqua suddenly changed, her sorrow melting away into confusion "You..."

Xigbar laughed, loading up his guns absently "Yeah, little miss master, it's me." He then laughed at her gaping in shock "Is it really so hard to believe? Pfft, as if." When she made a move to say something, he cut in "And Xemnas? Doesn't remember being Terra at all." He tapped his eyepatch "I think he'd remember me if he did."

Aqua glared at him "Why do you want Sora?"

Xigbar shrugged "Strong heart, strong loyalty. You both know what he's willing to go through for Kairi. If we just pull a few strings and replace her with us, any plans we have can be achieved."

Kairi yelled up "Then what are your plans?!"

Xigbar then began fiddling with his guns, pressing buttons and inserting pieces "We just want our hearts back-"

Kairi snapped "I couldn't tell if Demyx was lying, but I know YOU are! WHAT ARE YOUR PLANS?!"

Xigbar then knelt down, his guns now forming a sniper rifle, and sighed "As if I'd tell a brat like you."

Aqua scooped up Sora and ran just as several bolts of energy launched at them. She ran to the door, but just as she turned to help Kairi, a barrier sprang up. She banged against it "NO!"

Kairi was running, taking note of every shot. She kept running and doging, Xigbar chuckling at each shot that grazed her. After observing for awhile, she quickly intercepted and returned fire with several shots. Xigbar, after dodging and taking a few of his own bullets, laughed "Clever little sneak!"

He vanished.

Kairi looked around rapidly, but then heard a click behind her "Boo." She turned to find Xigbar grinning psychotically at her upside down. Too stunned by the disregard of physics, she ended up stumbling to the ground as several bullets hit their mark, and Xigbar vanished again.

The platform then shrank, and Xigbar was right in front of her with both of his guns aimed to the side "Well then, lets see you dance."

Kairi resumed running again as huge beams shot around her. She tripped, and suddenly found herself getting caught in an insane amount of agony. She had never felt this much pain before-

"LIGHT!"

It all stopped, and Kairi collasped to the ground, panting and nursing her wounds as best she could. She looked up, and smiled "Dad."

King Mickey had arrived, Keyblade in hand and glaring at Xigbar. He looked back and smiled at her "I'm here, don't worry." He then resumed his attention at Xigbar "Excuse me, but that's my daughter you were hurting there."

"So?" Xigbar reloaded his guns.

Mickey leapt up, instantly becoming offensive "You don't touch her!"

Kairi smiled as King Mickey began beating the living crap out of Xigbar, then turned over to find Donald and Goofy aiding Sora and Aqua. She sighed in relief and rushed over to them "Donald! Goofy!" She hugged her uncles tiredly. She noticed Sora was awake now, but still exhausted. He grabbed Kairi "Oh thank Kingdom Hearts you're safe! I woke up hearing you screaming!"

Kairi patted his back "Just got a boo-boo, nothing wrong."

"I doubt that-"

"Sora, I'm fine."

She glanced over, then stood. She felt sore as heck, but she had healed herself up by now. She resummoned her Keyblade "Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna help my dad."

She rushed into the fray, yelling "Dad! Lets show this chump what we can do!"

Mickey jumped off of Xigbar and joined his daughter. They crossed Keyblades, yelling "LIGHT!"

The whole area was engulfed in a supernova of light.

When Kairi could see again, Xigbar had dropped his guns, panting and doubled over. He looked up, smiling like he had told some sort of joke "Okay... You've won..." He sighed as he faded away

"You've won... for now."

Kairi looked at King Mickey, who was smiling proudly "Great job, Kairi!"

Sora limped over with Goofy's help "That was impressive."

"Yeah, you've really grown!"

Kairi felt so unnerved by Xigbar's decree of "For now", but still smiled and waved Donald and Aqua over "Now come on, we need to get out of here!" Mickey took the lead "This way!"

They followed him through the countless corridors, keeping an eye out for any other members that decided to follow. Mickey lead them to a corridor of darkness, and Kairi stopped uncertainly "But dad-"

"Don't worry, this belongs to someone friendly!" Mickey said, then dissapeared into it. Donald and Goofy followed, then Aqua. Kairi was about to enter when she noticed Sora had paused.

"Sora?"

He was staring down the hall "Someone's following us."

Kairi barely had time to respond before he dashed with Keyblade bared "YOU'RE NOT TAKING ANYONE ELSE!"

She felt the darkness starting to drag her in as Sora clashed with Saïx. She held out her hand "NO! SORA!"

She watched, horrified, as he was quickly overtaken and pinned against the wall in his weakened state. She tried breaking free of the darkness's hold, but it sucked her in "SORA!"

He smiled back sadly at her, mouthing what was presumably a last goodbye, and that was her last glimpse before her vision became black.

* * *

OH NOES. Welp, Xiggy got his helping of "ouch", and Sora got captured. I am always such an evil person, aren't I?


	33. Chapter 33

The darkness left Kairi standing in a twilit courtyard, still reaching out her hand with tears falling of their own accord.

"Kairi!" Came a relieved sigh from everyone else, but they soon noticed her distress "Kairi?"

She stood there, frozen in shock. It was too easy for her to imagine the terrible things that would happen to Sora- just Saïx alone filled her mind with fear and worry. Her hand pulled back slowly, and she stared at it. So close to keeping him safe, but so far away.

She felt King Mickey hold her hand "Kairi, are you okay?"

She snapped back to all of them "We have to go back!"

Goofy was looking around "Say, where's Sor-"

"THAT'S WHY WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Kairi screamed. Everyone blinked at how tormented Kairi was, and Aqua softly asked "Did he... Did he stay behind?"

Kairi sank to her knees, nodding as she tried to talk through her sobs "S-Saïx... S-Saïx got him!"

Donald gently took off his hat, and Kairi screeched "HE'S NOT DEAD YOU IDIOT!" She went right back to sobbing "N-not dead yet!"

Mickey gently hugged her "Shh, he'll be alright, we just gotta find him- oh!" He looked up, finding the cloaked figure from earlier. He smiled "Thanks-"

Aqua summoned her Keyblade "What do you want?!"

Mickey had a hand lingering on Kairi's shoulder, but he calmly turned to Aqua and said firmly "Put that away. He's the one who brought me, Donald, and Goofy to your aid."

Aqua looked at the figure, who nodded while bringing his hand up in a gesture of peace.

Kairi saw them, and spat "This is all your fault."

The figure just calmly gazed back at her from underneath their hood, and she continued "If you just left us alone..." She couldn't continue, hating the bitter words coming from her. She looked away, saying "Just leave us alone."

The figure made a move, as if he wanted to kneel down and console her, but he resisted the urge and turned around. Kairi blinked when she heard him whisper "If that's how you perceive things..."

She snapped her head up. She knew that voice, but... "Ansem?!" She gasped.

The figure flinched, and everyone else gaped in shock or confusion. The figure shook his head "I'm nothing but a creature in the darkness-"

Kairi suddenly lurched forward and grabbed his hand. That one touch told her everything "No... Riku..."

The figure- or Ansem - or Riku -jerked their hand out if Kairi's grip "I'm nobody."

As he began walking away, Kairi grabbed him and turned him around "Quit hiding! Riku-"

The figured shoved her away "I'm not-"

Kairi yanked off his hood, then stared in shock at Ansem. No, Riku, she reminded herself. The moment she did, she could see the features melt away to the true heart inside. It then shifted back to Ansem lazily, almost like a mirage. He looked away "I'm not Riku-"

"You are, you just look different." Kairi said, brushing back some white hair.

Aqua was staring at Riku with a hollow and broken expression. She only saw Ansem's face, but it was heartbreaking. She then said bitterly "And let me guess, you're not Terra either..."

Riku looked at her sadly "No. Sorry."

She looked around "So we're back in Twilight Town." She took a deep breath, then said in a cracking voice "I need to be alone." She ran off, Mickey helplessly reaching a hand after her. He then sighed "I'm starting to wish I never brought her back..."

Kairi shook her head "Don't say that. I wouldn't wish her any more time in the Realm of Darkness."

Mickey shrugged "I brought her out of sorrow and into despair."

Riku shook his head "Mickey, it's not your fault that all of this is happening." He turned to Kairi "So... Sora..."

Kairi nodded, then said "Is there any way we can go back?"

Riku thought for a moment, then said "So Axel, Saïx, and Xemnas are alive, right?"

"Yes."

Riku thought more "I'm sorry, but... I don't think we're strong enough for another castle storming-"

"Can we at least rescue him?!"

Riku looked on the verge of tears "Kairi, you and Aqua are emotionally unstable, I can't use a Keyblade, and I don't think King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy should be involved-"

"Hey now, we're gettin involved if we want to!" Goofy said, raising his shield.

Riku smiled sadly "Well, okay, but still... They're powerful. Well, Axel's the weakest, but who knows what he's planning. We all know how dangerous Saïx is thanks to Ven-" he suddenly stopped, shook his head and took a deep breath, then resumed "And Xemnas isn't the leader just because he wants to be."

Kairi shook her head "So?! we should go save him-"

"Riku, who exactly are these guests?"

Kairi turned to find an man covered head to toe in deep red cloth and belts glaring at them with a single golden eye. Riku hastily lifted his hood "They needed assistance, DiZ. They ended up getting caught at the Castle That Never Was."

"DiZ?" Kairi asked, titling her head. The man nodded "I was fighting Organization XIII long before any of you." He looked down at Mickey, then turned around "Well, if our goals in taking down the Organization are similar, you are all welcome to stay here-"

"Please, DiZ, we have a friend and he's-"

"Yes, Sora." He replied "I heard all of you arguing over him." He stopped, turning back to them "I shall think about the matter, but for now he shall fend for himself."

Kairi yelled "THAT'S NOT-"

"young miss, if he stayed behind willingly, it was his choice. I know little about this boy, and I have many reasons to distrust his decisions." DiZ said, his eye narrowing. He turned to Riku "No one is going there, we need to wait for things to settle down again."

Riku, to Kairi's surprise, nodded "Yes sir."

DiZ went into the old mansion, and Kairi stared at Riku with betrayal. "How could you listen to him?" she asked. Riku walked away "It's... complicated."

Kairi turned to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy "You're just going to let him...?"

Donald and Goofy shrugged "They are right. We might not have the resources to get him outta there."

Mickey looked away from Kairi "We know Sora's in trouble, but... We don't have a Gummi ship, which means without Riku we can't go anywhere. And He's listening to DiZ, who honestly has every right to distrust us."

Kairi shook her head "Well I'm going to convince him otherwise."

* * *

Sora couldn't remember anything but darkness after Kairi vanished. She screamed for him one more time, then dissapeared, then all his senses were turned off. But one thing he understood, now that he was awake, was that he was now prisoner of Orgnaization XIII. He was chained up in the very cell Kairi was in, and glaring furiously at the last three members alive.

Axel laughed a little "Oh, so scary! Kids gonna stare us to death!" He stopped when he garnered sharp looks from Saïx and Xemnas. He teleported off "You guys are no fun."

Sora watched him leave, then resumed his hated stare at Saïx. After silence, he spat "I'm not telling you anything-"

"What we need is your services." Saïx interrupted coldly.

"FAT CHANCE!" Sora yelled, leaping up at his oppressors with Keyblade bared. He was held back by his chains, but didn't stop straining against them "I'm NEVER working for monsters like you!"

Xemnas then slowly pushed Saïx back "Leave us be."

Saïx vanished without another word.

Sora didn't back away as Xemnas walked up to him, but still swallowed lightly and uncertainly in fear. "So, young Keybarer," he said, letting each word sink and crawl into the boy's skin "You think we are monsters?"

"Of course you are." He hissed in return "You don't have hearts, you're threatening to turn me and my friends into Heartless, you've hurt Kairi-"

"And how does that make us monsters?" Sora stopped abruptly when Xemnas ran a hand along his jaw "We just need hearts for Kingdom Hearts, so we can be whole once more. Exactly what you can provide."

"Back. OFF." Sora growled. Xemnas did the exact opposite, placing his other hand on Sora's shoulder "Ah, but you're not in a position to make such demands, my precious key-"

"CALL ME THAT AND I'LL-" Sora's mouth was quickly covered. Xemnas's eyes narrowed in possibly one of his first showings of emotion: deep displeasure "I may call you whatever I wish. You are in my castle and under my control-"

Sora shook off Xemnas's hand and he spat "You can't make me do anything-"

"But I can." Sora felt himself freeze up when Xemnas once again invaded his personal space and whispered in his ear "Because I can't promise I'll leave your dear Kairi out of this. It would be so tragic and unfortunate if something happened to her."

"You wouldn't dare-" Sora hissed

"I would." Xemnas finally backed away "If you don't comply."

Sora thought for a moment "And if I do?"

"She and your friends remain unharmed."

His eyes narrowed "How can I trust you?"

Xemnas held up his hand "You have my word as Lord of the Castle That Never Was, and Superior of Organization XIII." The other was behind his back, fingers crossed.

Sora then sank back- deciding there was no choice but to trust Xemnas -chains rattling as he sat down against the wall "Fine."

Xemnas walked over "Good boy. See? Was that so hard to swallow your pride and submit-"

"I'M ONLY DOING IT FOR KAIRI." He snapped "I am NEVER submitting to you."

Xemnas merely leaned over, pressing his thumb in the hollow of Sora's neck. Moments later his vision started fading away, and he felt light headed. Then he passed out, Xemnas crooning "Goodnight, my thirteenth member... I name thee, Roxas."

_Roxas... Thirteenth...?_ was Sora's last coherent thought before comepletely slipping away into unconsciousness.

* * *

Wow, just go back to Lost Boys and this is where I ended it. Not ending it here, nope, just getting started with the final arc. I know I said Roxas wouldn't be in here, but I didn't say Sora being renamed Roxas ;p yay for loopholes.


	34. Chapter 34

Kairi found Riku in the mansion's library, glumly reading over the titles but not bothering to pick one up. She stood next to him, and they barely acknowledged each others presence. At least until Kairi said "Why are you listening to him?"

Riku made no signal that told he heard, but flinched when Kairi said "I thought you loved Sora."

"I do. He's... My little brother, my son..." He said softly "But..." He didn't finish, staring at his hand. _Ansem's_ hand.

"He wouldn't care. I think he'd be happier to see you're alive." Kairi said "He cried when he read your letter, but he was happy you were at least safe from him."

"Vanitas... Did you take care of him?" Riku asked softly.

"Well, Aqua imprisoned him in a book, but..." She trailed off, realizing that Aqua had been trying to keep the spell going all this time. "I'm not sure if she can even keep it going. Just when she regained her strength, she was shot down again."

"Terra." Riku said, understanding.

Kairi nodded "Apparently your current form and Xemnas's appearance remind her of him, and it's probably even more crippling than Ven was."

Riku sighed "Another screw up-"

"Shut up!" Kairi suddenly snapped "You haven't been screwing up! You may have lost your Keyblade, but Ansem's now left you alone. You may have hurt Aqua, but that was nothing you meant to do." She took a deep breath, and then turned Riku to her "Now, I think we have a friend to save-"

Riku gently brushed off her hands "You know what DiZ said-"

"Last I recall, you practically just met him. Why are you so bent on listening to that grump?" She asked, feeling betrayed. "Where on earth is your loyalty?! I don't know about you, but I'd certainly place my friends of someone I just met-"

"Shut up okay?!" Riku barked. He was starting to cry "He would hate me like this-"

"Only because he wouldn't realize it was you." Kairi said, sounding annoyed and confused "Riku, Sora's with the Organization right now and going through horrible things we couldn't even possibly guess while you're too busy feeling sorry for yourself!"

Riku looked away, feeling even more ashamed "..."

Kairi grabbed his hand "Come on, it will be easy to find him-"

"First, I think we'll need my Keyblade back." Riku said, pulling away "Aqua's in no condition to go back there-'

"My dad can come along-"

"No, he's been away from Disney Castle way too much-"

"Quit shouldering all the responsibility! Besides, why do we need your Keyblade when the darkness you're using is-"

"It's not as safe as you think it is!" Riku snapped at her "You can't be corrupted, but I CAN, and it takes huge amounts of willpower not to give in!" He sighed "I just want a safer method, okay?"

She nodded "Then what are we waiting for?"

Riku looked at her, tilting his head in question. Kairi grabbed his hand "You and me, we go out and get you your original body and Keybalde back!"

Riku smiled, and hugged her "Thank you for believing in me Kairi." She smiled but pushed him away "Come on, we can't keep Sora waiting too long!" Riku nodded, summoning a portal. Soon, they had vanished from the library, only a few whisps of darkness left behind.

* * *

Sora exited the dark portal, Xemnas holding him back with one hand on his shoulder. He glanced around the area, wondering why he was in Twilight Town. He didn't like the sunset, too painfully reminded of Ventus.

Xemnas then said "Roxas-"

"It's SORA, asshole." He spat back, trying to shake off the hand.

Xemnas only gripped his shoulder tighter "-your first mission here is to destroy as many Heartless as you can. I believe even a simpleton like you could do that."

Sora looked around, then fiddled with his new Organization cloak. He knew that it now granted him access to the dark portals used by the Organization, but was quickly drawn away from the thought when Xemnas pushed him forward a little.

"I'm just gonna run away, you know." Sora said with a laugh. But it was hollow, uncertain, scared. Xemnas shook his head, a insufferable smirk appearing "I doubt it."

Sora looked at the route to the old mansion. Maybe he could run, get away from all of this and be there for his friends. He glanced back at Xemnas, who was now examining his surroundings in an almost bored manner.

The elder member glared at him "Well, number thirteen?"

Sora ran for the mansion, surprised that Xemnas didn't make a move or sound to stop him.

Just as he stepped through the cracked wall, black and white thorns lunged out of thin air and grabbed him. He let out a strangled scream as they dug into his skin and dragged him back towards Xemnas. He tried fighting, but the thorns only tightened and dug into his skin deeper. He felt his clothes underneath become soaked with blood in minutes.

They left him bleeding out onto the pavement in front of the Superior, who left Sora to fend for himself and with a warning "That is why I don't expect you to run. Inform your friends of your new allegiance and I won't keep my promise."

Sora panted "C-cure." and sighed when the wounds vanished.

**_You're an idiot._**

He seized up when he heard Vanitas once more.

_How?!-_

_**That stupid little master couldn't keep me in there anymore. Broken little bitch couldn't keep up that spell now that she's lost everything.**_

Sora couldn't help but respond aloud "Quit talking about her like that."

**_I can talk about Aqua however I want to._**

Sora stood, shaking his head. He looked around, looking for a place where Heartless would gather. He glanced back at the route to the mansion, suddenly noting the thorns that crept at the edges. He looked at his other routes, finding that there were a few more he couldn't enter.

He walked aimlessly through the town, hood pulled up from... He couldn't tell if it was shame or fear. He found the train station, glancing up at how tall it was. _I could see a lot of stuff from there..._ He thought. He nodded, then made his way up to the top.

He stopped before rounding the corner, finding Aqua curled up and sobbing. Her Wayfinder hung limply in her hand, almost dangling over the edge.

"I'm the only one left... Everyone else I hold dear is dead..."

If you could see underneath Sora's hood, he had the most guilty and heartbroken expression one could have. He walked over silently, stepping up onto the railing and gazing out to the sunset.

Aqua lifted her head, then sank back "Go away." She sounded so broken, so bitter, so hateful.

Sora remained standing and silent, folding his hands behind him.

Aqua just sobbed more, staring at her Wayfinder. "What good are you?!" She snapped at it, then tossed it out to the streets below. Sora quickly used a gravity spell to draw it back, and he then graciously handed it to Aqua.

She shoved his hand away "I don't want it. I don't want to see it ever again!"

Sora examined it in his palm, feeling sad that someone who poured so much love into the trinket would feel such a thing. But that was probably why: too much love, too much care. She had put her heart into it only for it to shatter because of fate.

Sora then turned to walk away, and Aqua spat "I hate you all."

He didn't reply, but brushed away a few tears. He left he Wayfinder right next to her, and he whispered "I know, but don't give up."

He walked through a dark portal to go back down to find Heartless, leaving Aqua to sit there in shock.

Sora heard her confused cry from below

"Sora?! SORA! SORA PLEASE WHERE ARE YOU?!"

He tugged his hood lower, starting to cry even more. A few Unversed appeared, and he hissed "Just go kill Heartless."

They sprung off through the town, and Sora followed. He realized just how painfully alone he was without his friends. He pulled out Ven's Wayfinder, which winked solemnly at him.

"Ven... I'm sorry I'm hurting her so much."

He flinched as he felt his Unversed find their targets and engage in combat. They were apparently rusty fighters, as a few ended up perishing, causing Sora's knees to buckle. He clutched himself, waiting for the spams of agony to subside.

He stood again, and resumed his lonely walk, looking for Heartless to kill, something to take away his pain.

* * *

Welp, I am sitting here doing nothing but crushing their souls. Yes, such lovely weekend right? I swear when valentines day rolls around, stuff is gust gonna get WORSE. No guarantee on that, thankfully.


	35. Chapter 35

Kairi and Riku stepped out into a dark forest. "Huh, lively." Kairi said flatly. She peered through the trees, finding a castle barely shilouetted against the stormy sky. "Maybe we should-"

They both jumped at a heartbroken roar. They looked at each other "What-"

A girl on horseback followed minutes later. After going down the road some more, she reared her horse and turned back to them "D-do you need a ride to town?" Riku recognized her, and quickly pulled his hood up.

The girl asked again, sounding urgent and worried "Please, my father's sick, do you need a ride or not?"

Kairi glanced at the castle "Riku, how about you go check out the castle?" He nodded, and Kairi ran over "I'd like a ride to town then!"

Riku watched her ride off, and turned to the castle "Well, let's see what secrets you have..."

* * *

Aqua rushed to the mansion "M-Mickey! It's Sora!" She yelled. The mouse turned to her, a little surprised and worried "Aqua, calm down, what about Sora-"

She wasted no time in squealing "HE'S HERE!"

Mickey blinked, then asked "Are you-"

"He was here! But... But he was wearing a Organization cloak! He won't listen to me either!" Aqua explained.

"I'll go tell Kairi and Riku!" Goofy went to relay the message to them, but he only scoured the mansion in vain. He returned to the courtyard "Kairi and Riku, they're gone!"

Aqua and Mickey turned to each other in dread.

* * *

Sora returned to the Castle That Never Was. There wasn't any more Heartless in Twilight Town, thanks to the Unversed taking the sparse numbers to zero. Another factor was the fact he was still in horrible pain from the Unversed that had trouble fighting. There was actually a thin stream of blood running from his mouth, but he refused to spit it out.

A few of the small creatures appeared and started following him, and he spat out some blood at them "Go away!" They merely leapt up and curled protectively around his shoulder.

**You are ill, my liege-**

"GO AWAY."

He shuddered as the negativity flowed back into him. He brushed by Axel, who asked plaintively "You okay-"

"I'm fine."

He saw Xemnas approaching, and said curtly "Job's done-"

Xemnas stopped him just as he passed by, grabbing his shoulder "I sense no increase in hearts-"

Sora was very bothered by how icy chill Xemnas's hand was, and tried to shove it off "You told me to kill Heartless, and I sent out some creatures to-"

"Why do you think I chose to keep you alive rather than kill you on the spot?" Xemnas hissed "I kept you alive so you could use the Keyblade to collect hearts."

Sora felt scared now. Xemnas remained as flat as ever, but that just made everything worse. He wasn't in a position to fight, and quickly tried persuading him to let it slide "I'm sorry, I didn't have enough information-"

"You spoke with her."

Sora felt his blood freezing. How did Xemnas know about Aqua? He felt what little confidence he had starting to falter "I-it was just a sentence-"

Xemnas sounded almost like a scolding parent "I'm afraid I am very dissapointed in you, Sora. How can I keep my side of our promise when you neglect yours?"

Sora turned to him "No! Please! I'm sorry!" Xemnas looked as impassive as ever, but Sora swore he saw a glimmer of triumph in those golden eyes "I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt them!"

Xemnas shook his head "I am sorry, but you know what you agreed to-"

"PLEASE!" Sora grabbed Xemnas's coat. He sobbed for a few moments, then bowed his head "Please I'll do anything."

He felt Xemnas lean in closer, his breath hot on Sora's neck "_Anything_, Roxas?"

Sora raised his head, and swallowed uncomfortably at how close Xemnas was. Those eyes were so mesmeric and commanding... They asked the only question Xemnas wanted answered.

**_Oh please don't tell me you're-_**

Sora leaned in and gently kissed Xemnas, then backed away

"I-it's Sora..." He knelt "_Your_ Sora..." He felt so sickened by what he had done, the only thing keeping up his morale being his screaming in the back of his head: _IT'S FOR KAIRI._

Even then that seemed such a hollow promise. "I'll do whatever you want, as long as you don't hurt them."

Xemnas gently kissed Sora's hair "Of course, my little Sora..." He held Sora's head up towards his, and Sora tensed and shut his eyes as Xemnas brushed across his face with his thumb "Perhaps I can forgive just this once."

Sora saw that horrible smirk, and started biting the inside of his cheek bloody to keep himself from screaming. He felt Unversed just waiting to spring out, but he held them back.

Vanitas was laughing. Loud, mocking him for his lack of dignity. **_Dude, you are so FUCKED._**

Sora could only whimper a reply as Xemnas lead him away. _Literally..._

Axel watched the whole thing unfold. He turned back to his work "Poor kid. Glad I'm not him."

Still, he turned back, wondering why he felt so sorry for Sora. Already he felt so much pity and empathy for the teenager who was probably about his age when he joined. He remembered those first years, scared and getting used to the hollowness.

He paused, holding a hand over his non-exsistant heart. Why did he feel something constricting? Something warm? Oh please, it couldn't be a heart. He was a nobody.

He shook his head, and resumed his duties "Weird, too."

* * *

Oh yeah, this is gonna be real delightful, won't it?


	36. Chapter 36

Riku entered the lonely and abandoned castle with little trouble. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

Silence and echoes.

He passed through the grand hall, almost flinching at every booming footstep. Obviously whoever designed this castle was a fan of granduer, but not it's consequences. "Hello-"

"Why Monsieur, whatever is the matter?"

Riku looked for the voice "Um, I'm just looking for something-"

"Well, what are you looking for?"

Riku still couldn't find the source of the friendly voice "Um, right now, you-"

"Down here."

Riku looked down at his boots to find a candelabra grinning up at him. It bowed with a flourish "Lumiere at your service."

Riku didn't jump back, but remained in stunned silence for a moment. He cleared his throat "Well, ah, does this castle have any records? information-"

"Ah! We do have a library!" Lumiere said with a flare of his candles. They then softened, Lumiere frowning "But my master has asked to be alone in there for the time being-"

Riku began walking "Maybe I can persuade him-"

There was a frantic clatter, and a clock stretched out its 'arms' with a slight glare at Lumiere "No, the Master explicitly said he was not to be bothered-"

Riku easily stepped around it "Sorry, but I need to find some answers. I'll be as respectful as possible-"

"No no no no NO!" Riku sighed and rolled his eyes when the clock grabbed his ankle "I am NOT allowing this! I-"

Riku picked him up, placed him on a high alcove "I'm sure he won't mind a simple traveller read some books."

Lumiere took over "Ah, well, he has a bit of trouble with his temper-"

Riku quickened his pace "It'll only be a minute, not much longer than that."

* * *

Kairi decided to start up a quick chat with her new friend "So, I'm Kairi-"

She turned back "Kairi?" Kairi blinked when she recognized her companion, and smiled "Belle!"

Belle smiled back "What brings you here?"

"Oh, an errand for a friend of mine." She said offhandedly "I'm sorry for not recognizing you before, you're so different without that dress..." She trailed off when she saw Belle's face fall.

The ride became silent.

"So, um... Your father-" Kairi cut off when they heard coughs. Belle quickly dismounted and rushed over to a huddled figured by the road.

"Papa! Oh papa-"

"B-Belle? Oh Belle, I-I thought-" the old man started coughing violently. Belle helped him up onto her horse, which nickeled annoyedly. Belle patted its muzzle "I know, Phillipe, it's getting a little much, but you can carry us."

She mounted, and told Kairi "Hold on!" And they sped off towards town.

* * *

Sora felt hollow.

He sat there in his bed, a single sheet pulled up to his chest, sore, tingling, sweaty, exposed. He stared at the ceiling vacantly, as if he was an automaton that had broken a spring somewhere and couldn't work anymore.

_What did I just agree to?_ He thought hollowly.

_**You agreed to slavery.**_ Vanitas was scathing and blunt. **_All so you could keep that idiot girlfriend of yours safe. Hope you're happy with this._**

From the sound of it, Vanitas wasn't regretting Sora's decision at all. Sora continued staring, still empty. Tears started leaking out of the corner of his eyes, and he didn't bother to blink them away. There was no one but the moon outside his window to see them, anyways.

Sacrifice after sacrifice.

Steps backwards, but never forwards.

Getting broken again

and again

and again.

Only a stupid promise of a light he had yet to find being his guide.

He wondered why the path he walked kept going around in such a pathetic circle. He gave up to gain, and only ended up losing it again down the path. He blinked slowly. If only he could forget everything up to this point. Everything.

**_You could, if you let me-_**

_No_. His denial wasn't bitter, it wasn't hateful, it was just firm and sad. He was surprised at how Vanitas backed away, leaving him alone: **_Suit yourself._**

He pondered over the things Ventus had told him, the ways he had acted. How could he still find those little moments to laugh or smile? Especially when he had been so awful and sullen to him. He finally registered the care, the love, and friendliness that he had continually offered. Forgiveness, he had that amazing capacity to forgive. That was what allowed him to still cling to some semblance of happiness. Sora started thinking things over:

what if he could emulate that?

He quickly sprung out of bed, rushing to the bathroom. He scanned the place, looking for some gel, combs, dye, general hair products. As he frantically ransacked the place, Vanitas sighed

**_What on earth are you doing?_**

Sora didn't reply, combing his stubborn spikes, some curling up, others becoming flat or limp, managing to get them to comply. This continued for awhile, occasionally he applied gel or dye. Slowly, surely, Carmel brown triangular spikes morphed into a goldish, softer wave.

_I am a Nobody. I don't have a heart. My name is Roxas. I am number Thirteen in the Organization. I have been living here for a year..._ He ranted in his head, coming up with a new life and trying to repress his old memories. This was going to help everyone: Sora wouldn't exsist anymore, Sora was going to sleep for awhile. Xemnas wouldn't make any changes to their deal, and would hopefully hold his promise. Kairi and Riku would surely take care of things while he was sleeping in his own subconscious, and then they would know how to wake him back up when this was all over.

He gazed at his finished work: the hair was a little choppy, slightly grayer and browner than Ven's had been, a little forced when his looked natural. His gaze was piercing blue and furiously determined- almost insane -but hollow and vacant, as if he wasn't quite aware of everything but still willing to fight for what he knew.

He took a shuddering breath "I am Roxas. I am number Thirteen. I am a Nobody." He stated, trying to emulate that soft spoken, good boy lilt Ventus had talked with. It was close, but empty, blunt, and subtly angered.

It would have to do for now.

He repeated the insane mantra again and again- still trying to replicate Ven's voice but getting no closer -and he walked back to his room, ignoring the identity of Sora, ignoring every sign of his old life. He tossed and turned in bed for a little bit, still hissing his new identity in an attempt to make it stick.

After a long time, he tiredly closed his eyes, falling into a slumber that was far from restful as he whispered

"I am Roxas, nobody else..."

* * *

Yay suppressed memories and false identities. Now we have a freaking huge mythology gag concerning Roxas and 358/2 Days and Chain of Memories. Just to explain some things: Sora has not and will not lose his heart because of this.


	37. Chapter 37

The next morning, Sora was still aware he was Sora and not Roxas. Still, he continued detailing his stupid fake life as he combed his hair back into place and got ready for the day.

The Grey Room, the meeting place in this huge prison, was empty, only filled with Saïx and Axel. Saïx looked over Sora's sudden change with mild interest, then said coldly "Today you will be working with Axel, and you are to meet the Superior as soon as possible afterwards." He walked away "That is all."

Axel glanced down at Sora and asked "Say, um, Sor-"

"It's Roxas." Sora said bitterly. His voice had changed slightly "Call me Roxas now."

Axel then rubbed the back of his neck "Um, okay Roxas... What's up with the hair-"

"It's always been like this." 'Roxas' said while he opened up a dark corridor. He glared at Axel "Ive been living here for a year, okay?"

"You trying to forget-"

"I HAVE ALWAYS BEEN HERE." Sora hissed, but a few tears sprung up. His fist was by his side, clenched so hard nails were digging into his palm.

Axel followed, deciding to play along "Sorry Roxas, don't know what's wrong with me."

* * *

Kairi and Belle had nursed Belle's father, Maurice, all night long. They talked about things, but mostly it was spent in silence.

After a long time, Kairi asked "Belle, have you seen anyone going by the name of Sora?"

Belle sighed as she rubbed a cool cloth on her fathers forehead "No, I haven't seen anyone besides you and whoever you were traveling with since I returned..." She trailed off sadly.

"Belle, is everything-"

She cut Kairi off "I miss Beast." Kairi tilted her head in question "He sounded so sad when I left too-"

"That monster-"

"He's not a monster!" Belle snapped at her "He's kind and gentle, and caring and- and if you got to know him he- oh you wouldn't understand just from me explaining." She slumped against a nightstand, morosely staring into space.

Kairi leaned back in her chair, staring outside "Heh, Sora was a lot like that. Acted like a complete jerk before..." She felt herself tear up "Before stuff happened..."

"What kinda stuff?" Kairi jumped at the childish voice, and Belle quickly opened her satchel, Kairi noting a glint of silver "Chip?!"

A small teacup plopped out, asking Kairi "What stuff happened? I wanna know!" as Belle picked him up in her palm. She sighed "Chip! Mrs. Potts is going to be so worried-"

The teacup imitated someone thrusting out their chest in pride "Mama doesn't even know I snuck off-"

"Exactly you troublesome little thing." Belle set Chip down, wagging her finger "Besides, if Kairi doesn't want to say she won't tell us."

As they argued Kairi resumed gazing outside.

Chip pouted "Aw come on-"

"No Chip. Now, how am I going to get you back home-"

Kairi suddenly bolted up, chair clattering to the floor and gripping the windowsill in alarm. She quickly shut the window, and Belle asked "Kairi what's-"

"Angry mob!"

* * *

Riku had listened to the castles servants, deciding stick around for the night then leaving. But when he woke up bright and early, he made sure that no one could follow him to the library. He wasn't going to miss any chance.

He creaked the door open, blinking to try and adjust to the slightly brighter room. The curtains were cracked open, massive windows letting light into the dim castle. But what excited Riku was the sheer number of books. He could definitely find something here.

He took a step, but froze when a massive form- one he thought was a pile of books -shifted.

It looked something like a cross between a wolf- no, gorilla - mandril perhaps - boar maybe? -whatever it was, it wasn't human. It was a beast, and- despite Riku's height -was even taller than he was. The most unnerving thing was the human blue eyes that rested among the shaggy fur.

The thing groaned a little upon seeing Riku, and sank back to whatever it s previously doing. Moping, perhaps.

"Please, leave me alone..."

Riku cleared his throat "Um..." He trailed off, not sure how to address the apparent master of the castle "S-sir, I'm just looking for information. Could I search your lovely collection here?"

"... Go ahead." He then added cryptically "It's what Belle would want."

Riku then skimmed the books as fast as he could, the beast making him nervous "So," he tried starting a light conversation "Belle, you know her?" Riku remembered the Princess of Heart through blurry memories when he was being controlled by Ansem, Maleficent, and the darkness. She was comatose like the rest, but she seemed to be just as sweet in personality as the rest.

"... Just carry on and leave."

Riku noted the sadness that lined the beast's voice, having known Sora to be caught in the same depression for years. He chuckled softly at how much he had improved, but the boy still had a long way to go. The chuckle faded as he softly wondered if the change from bitter and hateful to depressed and submissive had a bigger change, one on their friendship. His hand dropped down as it clenched at the thought of Sora deciding that they weren't friends anymore. After all, he had been more and more inclined towards Kairi since he met her...

He sighed as he moved on through the shelves, and noted bitterly "Nothing here on curses, huh?"

"Is that what you're looking for? You're cursed as well?" The beast shifted a little.

Riku nodded "Although it was more of my fault I got this way." He shook his head and stepped away from the shelf "Thank you for allowing me to search, but all I'm finding is stories." He couldn't stop the dissapointment in his voice.

The beast only shrugged "It was what she loved."

Riku walked out of the library.

* * *

"Now what do they want?" Belle snapped at no one in particular. Maurice sat up "A what now? A-and what are you doing here Belle? T-the beast, he-"

"Let me go to take care of you, now get back in bed while we handle this." Belle said firmly as she went to answer the now thumping door.

"Yes?- oh, it's you." Belle sighed upon the rugged young man in front of her "Gaston, I am not going to-"

"Actually Belle, I'm here for your father." He said, stepping aside to reveal he had brought along a carriage for the insane asylum "See, he's been rambling and raving about some... Oh what was it-"

"A beast! Bigger than you are with horrid claws!" The old man stumbled over frantically. Kairi held him back "Hey, now, you need to rest-"

Gaston goaded him on with a glint in his eye "Ah yes, tell us more."

"He's hairy and horrible! A-and I swear he's going to come out and kill us all at some point-"

"Papa that is enough!" Belle then pushed him back "The beast is not going to hurt anyone." She glared at Gaston and harshly pointed a finger at him "And my father is NOT crazy! He is not going anywhere!"

"Then prove it! Boys! Round up the lunatic!"

Kairi tried fending off the men that came to take Belle's father away, but she was roughly shoved aside through the window and into the accompanying snow bank. Belle started panicking "Please! he's not insane! He's not qualified for-"

"Well, maybe I can persuade some people." Gaston casually leaned against the doorframe as Maurice was being dragged off "If you'd marry me."

Belle shove him away "Never! Now let my father go!"

"He's sick!" Kairi rushed up the steps. "Don't you have the heart to-" she cut off when she felt the jealousy and greed Gaston emitted. Belle then said frantically "Kairi! In my bag! A mirror!"

Kairi nodded and grabbed a silver mirror. She blinked when she thought she saw something besides herself in it, but tossed it to Belle "CATCH!"

Belle caught it, saying "Show me the beast!"

It sparked, and Kairi couldn't quite see what was within the glass. It must have been terrifying judging by the screams and gasps.

Kairi and Belle felt their hearts sink in unison.

Gaston ripped the mirror from her hands and held it to the crowd "Forget the loon! we need this thing mounted on my wall!"

Belle reached for her mirror "Please! He won't hurt you I swear-"

"Lock 'em up!"

Next thing Kairi and Belle knew, they and Maurice were tossed into the cellar with the doors slammed shut and locked tight.

* * *

After a mostly uneventful mission, Axel led Sora atop the clock tower in Twilight Town.

"What'chya think?" He asked, sitting down.

Sora only glared into the sunset "I've seen the view before-"

"Not with these and a friend." Axel simply pulled out some sea salt ice creams "Welcome to the Organization, Sor-"

"Roxas." He cut Axel off, but grabbed one of the salty sweet bars and joined his senior member "Thanks."

"You're not gonna forget that easily." Axel rolled his eyes while taking a bite of his treat.

Sora only sucked on his but soon stopped doing so with a shudder.

"What? Brain freeze? Too salty-"

"Bad memory." Sora said bluntly. He then asked "So why are you doing this?"

Axel laughed bitterly "Eh, Xemnas's welcoming for you must have been rough and a little trial-by-fire, but I figured you'd like one that's a little calmer. I was around your age when I became a Nobody, so I kinda know what's going on."

Sora bit off some ice cream, closing his eyes and indulging in the salty sweet taste. How long ago was it when Riku had offered the very same treat? At least a week, maybe a little longer than that. He stared at it, not believing how fast time had turned.

"You look like you're seeing ghosts or something, you okay?" Axel looked at Sora worriedly while continuing to eat his ice cream.

Sora only shook his head "I miss them." He took a thoughtful bite "Maybe forgetting will take away the pain-"

"You're not gonna forget your friends, okay? That's just ridiculous, get it memorized." Axel sighed.

"I can try-"

Axel tossed away his stick "And it's gonna fail. Just accept life as its been dealt to you, got it memorized?"

Sora choked on a piece of ice cream momentarily, then snapped "Quit saying that, it's annoying."

"I can say what I want to say." Axel flopped against the walkway with his legs crossed on the railing "I'm older, and my number outranks yours- not that I've ever cared about that much."

Sora rolled his eyes and continued munching on his ice cream.

Axel then asked very flippantly "So, how was your special time with Xemnas?"

Sora jerked so much his ice cream stick got stuck in his throat.

He quickly held up his hands to his throat as he began choking and gagging, both from the stick and the memory of him and Xemnas yesterday.

Axel bolted up "Oh jeez! Sorry! Sorry!" He then pounded Sora's back to aid the boy. Sora coughed out the stick, but Axel sent one last pound, and Sora ended up tumbling off the tower.

"AXEL!"

Axel quickly reached after Sora, but cursed as he was seconds too late. He quickly summoned a dark corridor "I'M COMING!"

Sora didn't know what to think as he flipped himself around during his free fall. Fear, elation, survival. They were a blended mix that made his head buzz in excitement. He quickly opened his cloak more to let air get caught in it as a makeshift parachute, but the ground was already getting too close for his taste. A strong gust blew him up, then remained with him to slow his descent. _Wind? Here? Wh-What-_

There was a firm, sickening crack as Sora's head collided with the pavement below.

At first there was a ringing in his ears and a horribly sharp pain in his skull that made him groan involuntarily, but slowly he slipped into the bitter darkness of unconsciousness.

He heard Vanitas laughing, but for the first time it was strained: **_Better wake up idiot!_**

"SORA-" Axel stopped himself from yelling the name again, since the boy didn't stir "ROXAS! ROXAS!"

He scooped him up, examining the wound that was bleeding freely into the boy's face. Axel tried waking him up as he searched for a potion "Come on Sora- Roxas- whoever you wanna be! Come on get up!"

The boy coughed a little "Axel...?" His voice had changed a little more than it had this morning.

Axel laughed "I am SO sorry! I mean, I panicked! You were choking-"

"Don't worry, this is only the first time." He giggled with a weak smile "I'm not dead, a updraft slowed me down."

"Aw thank goodness Sora-"

"Who's... Who's Sora? You've never called me that before..."

Axel stopped and stared at his companion, who in turn was looking up at him in confusion "I'm Roxas, remember?"

Axel helped him sit up, and handed him a potion "Yeah... Don't know what's... What's wrong with me."

He stared as Roxas downed the contents "So, gotta make sure you're not severely hurt... Um, how long have you been with us?"

"A year." Roxas yawned as his head healed. He laughed, pointing up to where they were "So many times up there and this is the first time I fall off!"

He stood, completely ignoring Axel's shocked expression "We gotta RTC anyways-"

"RTC?"

"Yeah, Return To Castle." Roxas tilted his head "You sure you're okay today?"

Axel nodded, then shakily stood "You can RTC without me... I'll, um... I'll clean things up here." Roxas left, and Axel bent over to pick up what apparently was Sora's ice cream stick.

_**WINNER**_ was printed on it in large, cheery letters.

* * *

Whew, got more than half of that typed up today! Also, apparently suppression isn't as easy as saying it didn't happen, you gotta have something traumatic. Meh. And it's about time someone fell off of that tower for realsies ;)


	38. Chapter 38

Riku was just about to leave before several of the castle's residents scurried about "INVADERS! INVADERS! WARN THE MASTER!"

Riku glanced out a window to find a mob approaching "Has the beast ever left he castle?"

"No! Not since we were cursed so long ago! We don't understand why anyone would attack!"

Riku watched them grow steadily closer, wondering what he was going to do.

* * *

Axel arrived a little later than Roxas, who was currently chatting away with Saïx "I'm fine, I just have a bit of a foggy memory, what was that other thing you needed me to do?"

He nodded when Saïx bluntly relayed this morning's instructions. "Oh, Xemnas probably wants to see me again..." He trailed off, suddenly flinching and holding his head "Ow... Ow ow ow ow ow..." He continued the useless words as he began walking away.

Saïx glared at Axel.

"What? He fell and hit his head and when he came to figured he was some kid named Roxas-"

"Do you even know how the Superior will react to this?" Saïx said. Hs voice dropped to a growl "We both know the last outcome of your pranks."

Axel shifted uncomfortably "Well, he thinks he's been with us for a year, can't remember anything about being Sora, so... That's a good thing, right?"

Saïx sighed in annoyance, then left.

Roxas, meanwhile, continued clutching his head "Ugh, this might act up for a few days." For reasons he couldn't remember, his head started hurting more in proportion to how close he got to Xemnas's room. He eventually leaned against the wall near Xemnas's quarters, groaning at his head splitting headache. A voice wouldn't leave him alone:

**_Hey idiot! I thought you didn't like any of this!_**

Xemnas walked out "Why Sora, whatever is the matter?"

"I'm not Sora! Jeez why are people calling me that today?!" He snapped through his headache.

Before Xemnas could ask, Saïx appeared and he said "Lord Xemnas, a word please?"

Xemnas allowed his second in command to pull him aside "Sora had an accident, and now he thinks he is a member that never existed named Roxas. Is this-"

"This is most intriguing." Xemnas interrupted him with a glance back at Roxas "It lines up with our plans most auspiciously. He doesn't remember anything of Sora?"

"It's what Axel says, but I don't trust his word."

Xemnas allowed a simple smirk to grace his features "Then we shall proceed. We have a pawn willing to be exploited for our plans, and we shall not waste opprotunity." Saïx seemed lightly taken aback by the response, but nodded and left.

Xemnas held Roxas's shoulder "Roxas, are you well?"

He blinked slowly, then shook his head "Ugh, I've been having the worst headache ever..."

Xemnas led him away, gently massaging Roxas's shoulder- which caused the young, amnesic member to hum lightly in pleasure "Perhaps I can help with that..."

* * *

Kairi's shoulder was becoming sore. She had been banging against the cellar doors in an attempt to get them out, since her Keyblade couldn't effect the lock on the outside.

Belle clutched herself, lamenting "It's all my fault... I shouldn't have left... I shouldn't have showed them Beast..."

"No it's not. We just got in some trouble, that's all." Kairi continued heaving against the doors, and muttered under her breath "Come on, you stupid lock! You should at least be bent by now!"

Riku is at that castle, what would that mob think of him? If he sided with the beast- Kairi stopped her thoughts there. She heaved against it some more, asking Belle "So, that mirror shows whatever you want?"

"Yes, Beast gave it to me as a parting gift, but Gaston took it."

"Well then," Kairi pushed some more "we'll have to get it back... What's that noise?"

Everyone snapped to attention at a series of whirs and clicks and whistles. Belle and Maurice exchanged a stunned glance, then yanked Kairi back "TAKE COVER!"

Seconds later the doors were chopped to bits with tons of debris, smoke, and shrapnel. Kairi was the first to cautiously peer through the smoke, and found Chip dangling from a wire. He grinned "That was AWESOME!"

Kairi weakly laughed "Well, um... Thank you, I guess."

Belle grinned "Papa, your invention worked-"

Kairi grabbed Belle's hand "Come on! we gotta stop them!"

She hoisted herself and Belle onto Phillipe, and quickly spurred the horse into a gallop. Belle yelled at Kairi "Why couldn't I say goodbye?!"

Kairi glared back at her, trusting the horse to know what it was doing "You love the beast, right?!"

Belle was put into stunned silence for a moment, then she blushed and stammered "Y-yes-"

Kairi spurred Phillipe on faster "Then I am NOT letting you lose that!"

* * *

Riku was helping several members of the castle's servants prepare. He had quickly taken command alongside Cogsworth and set up a plan to outwit and hopefully gain the upper hand. He wasn't quite sure why he was helping people he just met, but he figured maybe it was the beast reminding him so much of Sora.

_People that depressed need someone to help them out, they need a second chance._ He thought, _I guess why Sora likes Kairi so much is because she tried harder than I did to do so._

Already the doors were pounding, and Riku quickly arranged his makeshift army strategically and haphazardly, like someone had just left the furniture sitting around for years.

Everyone tensed into silence as the intruders burst in.

Riku was crouching behind some furniture, eyeing his adversaries with careful judgement. One of them, a brute Riku could tell was too tainted by darkness just from the smell, said he'd go off to find the beast, and vanished into the castle.

Riku leapt out "ATTACK!"

As chaos unfolded in the room, Riku weaved through the fight to follow and warn the beast.

He trailed behind as softly as he could, but even then a bow was pointed at his general direction a few too many times for taste.

"Come on out beast! No one's gonna mount and stuff you like Gaston!"

Riku shuddered. Eventually he went into an abandoned bedroom, and unknowingly blocked Riku from entering by crashing aside several boards. Riku shook his head, then tried brushing them aside. More debris collasped instead, and Riku suddenly recoiled from a horrible, pungent scent of rotting carcasses.

He glanced at an open window, and was about to take a different route before he heard a pained roar. Thunder rumbled outside.

With new resolve he barreled through the boards and rubble and found Gaston and the beast taking their fight out onto the roof and balcony. Riku quickly followed, but soon lost them among the architecture. He soon found them again, although this time the beast was holding Gaston over the edge of the roof.

"Please! Let me go! I'll do anything!" He squealed as he clawed at the paw around his neck.

Riku yelled over the rain "THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

The beast blinked and glanced at Riku, then looked at Gaston with sudden realization. He brought him back over and growled at him "Get. out." He tossed the hunter away, meaning clear and concise.

Gaston scrambled off, and the beast smiled at Riku in thanks. Riku nodded, but his grin quickly faded when Gaston approached from behind with a knife bared "LOOK-"

He was cut off as the beast was stabbed, Gaston cackling triumphantly.

"NO!" Came two cries of alarm. Riku looked back to find Kairi and Belle standing on a balcony above, horrified. Riku then ran over and shoved Gaston, throwing the bragging man off of the castle.

The beast almost tumbled with him, but Riku grabbed and hoisted him to Belle and Kairi, who pulled him over. Kairi and Riku leaned over to help, but Belle lightly pushed them away. The beast only smiled lightly "You... You came back..."

Riku sudenly turned away, starting to feel the crippling grief of Ventus wash over again. Kairi covered her mouth, not ready to deal with these feelings again.

Belle only smiled and stroked the beast's cheek "Of course I did. Now, lets see-"

"Belle..."

"Beast you hold on, okay?! We're together now-"

"Maybe... It's better... This way..."

"No-"

"At least... I got to see you... One... More... Time..." His eyes closed, Belle suddenly crying.

Kairi shook her head, then rushed over to Riku, sobbing "No, no this isn't supposed to happen!"

Riku ran a hand through her hair "S-sometimes it... Does..."

"NO! NO! THEY'RE SUPPOSED TO LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!" Kairi squealed into his chest. Riku curled around her "No! This isn't supposed to happen to people who love each other!" She added softer "This wasn't supposed to happen to me and Sora...!"

Riku drew himself away from Kairi, not knowing how to cope with the pain.

Belle had laid herself over her darling beast, sobbing "No... Please, I love you..."

Riku bowed his head in respect, but suddenly felt something hot and sparking crash into him. He snapped up, seeing the rain falling like shooting stars from the sky. "Kairi...?"

She looked up, and gaped at the events unfolding. Belle gasped and backed away from the beast as he rose, cape starting to surround him like a cocoon and light coming from within him. Everyone watched, transfixed as his hair shrank and vanished, his paws and claws became hands, feet, and nails, his whole form changed and became...

Human.

He blinked slowly as he stood, marveling at his transformation and revival. He turned to Belle, who looked... Disappointed, scared. He grabbed her hands "Belle! It's me! The curse it's-"

"Broken." Belle finished his sentence when she saw those same eyes that the beast had.

* * *

After some rejoicing, Kairi mentioned to Belle and the beast (well, Prince Adam, actually) that she and Riku had to leave. Belle thought for a moment, then pulled out their enchanted mirror "Weren't you looking for someone?"

Kairi blinked at it, then smiled warmly and held it up to her and Riku "Sora, please. OUR Sora." It crackled and gleamed, but Kairi dropped it after a mere glance. She quickly covered her mouth, eyes wide with fear, and she started hyperventilating.

Riku had caught the mirror, and was stunned to see Ventus staring back, eyes a dull blue and hair a little more brown.

Kairi was breathing in and out rapidly, panicking "H-he can't be Ven! H-he can't be dead either-"

Riku examined the face closer, then said "That's Sora..."

Kairi looked at him "HOW?!"

Riku pointed at the features "See? The nose and chin is too pointy and the hair isn't as natural looking. Not to mention those eyes are just as sunken..."

Riku trailed off when he wondered why Sora looked like this. He shared a look with Kairi, both worrying and fearful.

They both failed to notice the boy in a black cloak watching them from the shadows.

* * *

Hey guys, to you think I should sacrifice worlds and blah to help get the plot moved on and resolved? I don't know if I should do a few more worlds and take awhile or do one more and get things resolved or what.

also, holy crap I'm gonna hit 40 chapters for sure. Already hit the 50k mark.(FAINTS)


	39. Chapter 39

After Roxas had left for his reconnaissance mission, Xemnas visited Axel to see if what Saïx had said was true.

"So, Sora cannot recall anything beyond his incident?"

Axel was at first a little stunned Xemnas had bothered talking to him about this, but he shrugged "He actually has an entire year of fake memories, but pretty much what you said."

Xemnas nodded, then started leaving. Axel suddenly blurted out "Does he really deserve this?"

The Superior stopped. "Are you doubting my judgement, number eight?"

Axel, his confidence faltering, mumbled "I-I mean, he's jut a kid..."

Xemnas turned back around "And you are implying?" His eyes were narrowed and his tone was steadily becoming harsher.

Axel took a deep breath "We never really did anything to him, so why are we treating him like this? I would've expected at least a hint towards who he used to be. I mean, yeah he killed a few of our members, but so did his friends and we're leaving them alone for now. Besides, we kicked that bucket over when we moved to start including him in our plans."

There was a tense silence.

"A-and your little 'private moments' together..." Axel suddenly felt rage- real, I-can-feel-this rage -as he thought more about Sora's mistreatment, and suddenly yelled "I can hear you two fucking even in my room! It's disgusting! You know how old he is! You know that you shouldn't be treating him like this, but you do!" Axel swallowed lightly at how deep he was gonna get in trouble for this, but he continued "I mean, we may be bad guys in some people's eyes, but at least I still have some sense of dignity!"

He paused, anger expelled.

He then sighed "I'm just saying all I want is to let him off the hook. I can wait a few more years for a heart. He's just a kid and he doesn't deserve any of this."

Xemnas was glaring at Axel now. Axel took a step back when he summoned an ethereal blade "Are you declaring mutiny, Lea?"

Yep, he was definitely in trouble now. He quickly summoned his chakrams, and said firmly "Maybe I am."

* * *

Kairi and Riku were too shaken to really head anywhere, but they went to another world anyways. They were still traveling through the dark corridor when they felt something large, wet, and sticky crash into them and send them hurtling in a different direction.

When they tumbled out, Kairi and Riku were horrified to find Axel, badly injured, to be what threw them off course.

Kairi scrambled away, gagging at the blood, but soon she saw how vulnerable the organization member was and she summoned her Keyblade. "YOU LITTLE-"

Riku quickly stopped her "Kairi, he's hurt. At least give him the chance of a fair fight."

She paused, then watched Axel lift his head. He grinned despite the massive gash above his eye "Hey, just the people I wanted to see." Kairi saw he was clutching his stomach, the area torn open and bleeding. That was a wound too close to fatal, especially when paired with all of the other cuts she noticed scattered about his body.

She wanted to kill him right there and then for what had happened to Sora, but asked "Hey, are you okay?"

Axel pushed himself up "Eh, just... Just an outcast now... Phew, Xemnas is strong..." His grin was faltering, becoming more and more tired. Kairi pointed her Keyblade at him, and he jumped "Hey! I-I was just-"

"Cure."

He blinked as his wounds healed. Kairi asked "So why were you fighting with Xemnas?"

Axel looked away "I wasn't really liking his regime much."

Riku spoke up "You're a member, surely you agree-"

"I was thrown in by force." Axel quipped. He then stood, albeit shakily, and summoned a portal "Now, if you want to see Sora again, I think you should follow me so we can find your other companions."

Kairi's eyes narrowed "We should follow you why?"

Axel chuckled "Smart princess, you've got a good head not to trust me."

Kairi only huffed "Well, you kidnapped my boyfriend, probably killed him-"

"He's not dead."

"For all I know he is," Kairi teared up before resuming "You also kinda burned him alive-"

"Sorry, just following orders then-"

"And your stupid organization is ruled by people who don't even have a ghost of compassion-"

"WE'RE NOBODIES! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT?!" Axel suddenly yelled. The vegetation around his feet burst into flame. He blinked then apologized "Sorry I just-"

"Expressed anger." Riku said with light awe. Kairi blinked "but... You don't have hearts..." She turned to Riku "R-right...?"

Riku shrugged "DiZ's research says that Nobodies can't have hearts, but he's only been studying them for a year or so..."

Axel shook his head "But please, trust me if you care at all for Sora."

Kairi and Riku looked at each other. They weren't sure if they wanted to follow. "Where are we going?" Riku asked.

Axel said impatiently "To find Aqua and Mickey at least! Now hurry up I don't want this to take forever!"

Kairi then blurted out "Sora, is he... Is he alive?"

Axel paused, then said hesitantly "He is, but right now he wouldn't remember you."

Kairi shook her head "Of course he would-"

"He hit his head real hard, okay? He's got amnesia and he thinks he's Roxas." Axel snapped.

Kairi looked far from pleased "And that was your fault, wasn't it?"

Axel rubbed the back of his neck, sighing "If you think I'm bad, you should hear about Xemnas-"

Kairi suddenly had him pinned to the ground "What. Have. You. Done to him?!"

Riku then got her off "Why should he tell you when you just attempted to kill him?"

Axel stood again, brushing off his coat "Well, if you come with me I'll tell you. If you really want to know so badly." He turned to his portal "Feel free not to follow then, maybe they'll have more sense to help-"

Kairi brushed past him "So where are Aqua and Mickey anyways?"

Axel stopped, then shrugged and said "I don't know... I figured they'd be with you, actually..."

Kairi stopped, concentrating. She had never tried reaching out to another's heart in such a long range, and wasn't sure if she could pull it off. She blocked out Axel and Riku's blabbering over how they were gonna find Aqua and Mickey, and focused solely one the hearts she needed to find. She vaguely registered blood starting to run down from her nose, but continued straining herself to find them.

Just when she was about to pass out, she found them. In a Gummi Ship and looking for her and Riku. It would be harder to get to them, but they could manage.

She grabbed Axel and Riku's hands "I know."

They could barely protest before she dragged them into the darkness.

* * *

Aqua was staring into space, still empty inside. She tried getting over never seeing Terra again, but coupled with losing Ventus was... Crippling. Permanently crippling. Mickey smiled sadly back at her, trying to give support, but she didn't notice.

Aqua was about to say something when the ship suddenly lurched as Kairi, Riku, and Axel tumbled out of a dark portal.

"Ow... Kairi, leave the travel to me please..." Riku groaned, currently on top of Kairi and underneath Axel.

Aqua and Mickey sat there, not knowing how to respond. Mickey was the first to speak "Kairi? what's he doing here?"

Kairi shoved off the boys and wiped her nose daintily "We came for you, and Axel here deserted to help us find Sora." She turned to Axel "Okay, we're all gathered, now, what happened to him?"

Axel swallowed uncomfortably at all the eyes on him, then walked over to King Mickey and asked "Hey, could I steer for a bit?"

Mickey pondered this, then said "Sure." and hopped away. Axel started steering it to the World That Never Was, saying "First, right now Xemnas is a little weakened, so I think now is the perfect time to finish things off, and second... About Sora..." He looked back at them regretfully "You really wanna know?"

"Of course! We've been so worried." Aqua said quickly, almost hysterically. The truth was, she was her last connection to Ven and Terra: he had Terra's brown hair, blue eyes, and stubborn spirit, while he had so many mannerisms from Ventus they could be flesh and blood siblings. She didn't want to lose that link.

Axel leaned against the steering wheel "Okay, but allow me to apologize ahead of time, because I didn't stop any of this..."

And as Axel hesitantly told all he knew, the Gummi Ship hurtled off through space towards a final confrontation.

* * *

Welp, prepare for catharsis factors next chapter, which is, BTW, **_NUMBER FORTY FOR THE FIRST FUCKING TIME EVER._**

seriously HOLY SHIT I HAVE NO LIFE XD


	40. Chapter 40

Xemnas stared at his Kingdom Hearts, glad that Sora had inadvertently nearly completed it far before he even knew of Organization XIII. He took a deep breath, aware that letting Axel go had not been his smartest move.

Saïx appeared "Xemnas, there are intruders in the city."

He didn't tear his gaze from Kingdom Hearts "We shall wait."

"But-"

"If they are foolish enough to approach us then they shall face their own doom."

Saïx then left "Well, I shall be the first to greet them."

* * *

DiZ breathed in the night air of the world that never was, a bundle tucked under his arm. "So, only two left... My vengeance is nearly complete..."

He heard a whir above, the Highwind soaring past as it looked for somewhere to land. He smirked "Well, my plans have worked out to my advantage."

* * *

As Kairi stepped out, Keyblade bared, she knew one thing for sure.

She was going to flat out murder Xemnas. She didn't care if he had a heart growing in him, she didn't care if he was an amnesiac Terra, she only wanted to see him die horribly. She wanted to hear him scream for her mercy. So suddenly she understood what had driven Sora's hatred for so long.

She stopped, taking a deep breath and trying to sedate her anger. She reminded herself that, according to Axel, he had done harm to others as well. Personal vendettas only let darkness into ones heart. She was doing this to readjust the scales of light and darkness. Not for vengence.

Mickey looked up at her "Are you okay Kairi?"

"I don't know." She sighed "I'm angry and sad..." She chuckled "Sora rubbed off on me."

Riku and Axel were already several feet ahead "Come on, if we don't get a move on they'll get us first."

Mickey looked back, seeing Aqua trail behind. He sighed, then told Kairi "They're right, we gotta get moving. The faster we can get Sora back, the faster things can get better and we can move on." He started following Riku and Axel.

She looked back at Aqua, then walked over and grabbed her hand. Aqua looked at her, and Kairi started feeling the waves of despair coming from her heart. She sighed, then smiled "Come on, we're close to finding Sora again."

"I know, but we're also close to Xemnas." She held a hand to her heart "I don't think I could let him get killed."

Kairi thought for a moment, then said calmly and firmly "Aqua, I don't feel anyone in him."

"You don't know Terra-"

"Brave, strong, stubborn, a little dull witted." Kairi said bluntly.

Aqua blinked, then said "T-that describes a lot of people-"

"It's how Ventus described him to me, and let me say as a Princess of Heart that I don't feel any heart like that. I don't even feel a heart at all."

Aqua looked away "But what if he remembers-"

"Aqua, let go of it. Just for now." Kairi said.

Aqua took a deep breath, and composed herself "That's right. I am Master Aqua. The universe, and the balance between light and darkness comes first..." She sounded a little halfhearted though.

Kairi hugged her. Aqua seemed a little taken aback by the gesture, but then returned the hug "Oh it's been so long since I've been able to truly appreciate one of these..."

They sat there, then they heard Riku calling for them. They turned to The Castle That Never Was and the heart-shaped moon of Kingdom Hearts, then each other. They nodded, and joined their companions.

* * *

They found Saïx awaiting them en route to Xemnas. He didn't turn to address them, but said "So, you really are that stupid."

Kairi felt her grip tighten "You have no right to say that."

Saïx brought forth his claymore, holding it in both hands like he was weighing it "What gives you the right to judge me?"

"You killed him." Riku hissed.

Aqua stiffened, and Saïx finally turned to them "Yes, what about it?"

"Killed who?" Aqua was suddenly marching forward, voice dangerously low.

Saïx remained calm "Ventus of course. That broken boy-"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Aqua shrieked, launching herself at him before anyone could stop her. She crossed blades with Saïx, yelling with hysterical rage "HOW DARE YOU KILL HIM!" When Saïx shoved her away, she only bellowed in rage, Keyblade growing and gaining an aura. She fired off several spells "HE WAS JUST A CHILD!"

Mickey quickly followed her, telling Axel, Riku, and Kairi "Go find Xemnas! We'll catch up later!"

Kairi was about to join them as well, but she felt Riku grab her wrist "Come on, they can take care of him."

She continued watching Aqua, screaming at Saïx and snarling like some feral creature. She had been broken too many times to react differently. Then Saïx mirrored it, his claymore and scar growing, becoming sharper and deadlier. Soon it was just a fight that was barely contained rage. Hatred against hatred.

Riku jerked Kairi's wrist "Kairi!"

She scrambled back and out of her daze just as Saïx's claymore landed where she was standing. She then bit her lip and followed Riku and Axel away.

* * *

DiZ sighed as he set up his machine "How could this work." He muttered under his breath "Encoding Kingdom Hearts... Pah! Such folly."

It sent out a beam towards Kingdom Hearts, and he sank back and watched the progress grimly.

Riku was the first to arrive on the same balcony, and he stopped suddenly "DiZ?!"

Kairi bumped into him, then was about to question the very same thing when DiZ calmly held up a hand "I am here on my own terms," he worriedly glanced at the machine, noting that it was starting to strain "not here for your fight, but my own."

It suddenly beeped, and his heart sank. His predictions were wrong. He plan was failing.

"W-what's that doing?" Kairi asked, fearful.

DiZ shook his head "A mistake. Kairi, Riku, I advise you stand back."

"DiZ, what's going on?" Riku demanded.

"I'll have you know, my name is not truly 'DiZ', it's-"

"Ansem the Wise." Xemnas appeared, wreathed in darkness momentarily "I should have known you would still stand in my way."

Kairi growled "You-"

"And you have too. Predictable as always, my princess." Xemnas merely smirked at them.

Kairi stepped forward "Don't you ever call me that again-"

There was another beep more frantic.

Riku asked "Ansem... The Wise?" completely ignoring Xemnas.

DiZ nodded, then glowered at Xemnas "Xehanort, as always you are the foolish apprentice of a foolish man-"

Xemnas cut him off "I have created a world to rule, something you would never permit me to do-"

"Nonsense," Ansem cut him off just as fast as he had "this is not a world, this is a fragile shell. A Nobody of worlds, just as you are."

The machine frantically beeped again, and Xemnas's eyes widened briefly. He then quickly left, and that was enough to clue Riku in. Ansem the Wise then said "Stand back! I cannot forsee what would happen!"

He wrapped himself around Kairi just as it exploded.

Surprisingly, he didn't feel anything hurting, but maybe he did shrink... When the light had faded, Ansme and his machine were gone, and Riku suddenly noticed white, spiked hair in front of his eyes-

"Riku!" Kairi exclaimed joyfully.

He blinked "What just happened-"

"Sorry, got lost-" Axel arrived, but was abruptly cut off in confusion. He sighed "Okay, Xemnas should be not too far from here, and Saïx is being taken care of elsewhere."

Kairi backed away from Riku "What about Sora?"

"Off on reconnaissance, I don't know where he is, but he'll come back here." Axel started jogging up "Now come on, he's not gonna be distracted for long."

* * *

Roxas felt confused. Where was Saïx? And Xemnas wasn't waiting for him in either of their bedrooms...

He heard a rage filled yell that was distinctly feminine, and his eyes widened "We're under attack!"

He quickly summoned his Keyblade, and started dashing through the halls, desperately looking for Xemnas.

* * *

Kairi, Riku, and Axel found him gazing at Kingdom Hearts.

"XEMNAS!" Kairi yelled, announcing their presence "THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE!"

He calmly turned around, and raised his hands "For you, it is."

* * *

YAY 40! And last chapter will be the next one, promise! Shattered Saviors, the next one in the series, will begin updates tomorrow-ish.


	41. Chapter 41

The fight was on.

Kairi was rapidly moving in for any angle she could get at Xemnas, Riku was dodging, providing assistance but unable to summon his Keyblade to fight. Axel hung back, having felt the sting of those blades before, but provided some very useful back up with his chakrams being launched one after the other over and over again with flames pouring from them.

But Xemnas, he still had a few tricks up his sleeve. He summoned ghosts of himself, hard to tell from the real deal and could still bring on the pain, and thorns of nothingness often hindered and injured. Whenever someone managed to land a hit, Xemnas would reciprocate it tenfold.

Still, they knew they were whittling away his energy bit by bit. If this death was going to be one thousand papercuts, so be it.

Kairi had a nagging worry about Aqua and King Mickey, but tried to shove it away for the sake of surviving the battle.

Xemnas raised his arm, and Axel shoved Kairi away, moments later yelling in agony. As she recovered, she stared, absolutely horrified at the turn of events.

After a mere instant, Axel was dissolving away. He laughed, hollow and vanishing with the wind "Take out this bastard for me..."

Kairi reached out for the strands of Axel's being, and ended up releasing a choked sob. She quickly turned back to Xemnas "HE WAS ONE OF YOUR OWN!" She screamed at him.

Xemnas withdrew his hand "Not anymore."

"ONCE UPON A TIME HE WAS!" Kairi rushed at him with a mighty cry. She struck, Xemnas holding her Keyblade back with one of his ethereal blades. They were so close, Kairi could feel his breath push aside some of her hair "My princess, surely you understand that he was a traitor."

She only pressed harder "DON'T CALL ME YOUR PRINCESS!" She managed to tear up a good chunk of his shoulder in the process. Xemnas staggered back, only to have Riku to tear open his side.

Axel's sacrifice was the perfect catalyst for finding the welcome Key again.

Xemnas clutched his wounds, and glowered at his adversaries. Then he grinned

"Roxas."

Kairi and Riku snapped around, and found the very boy staring wide eyed in horror.

He slowly grimaced in full anger, and summoned his Keyblade "HOW DARE YOU!" Kairi could barely react as he swung at her, only managing to doge at the last second by bending over.

Roxas crouched protectively in front of Xemnas, and softly asked "Are you okay, Xemmy?"

Kairi couldn't help but snigger despite the circumstances "Xemmy?"

"SHUT UP!" Roxas barked at her. He charged again, and this time Kairi was ready for it. However, she wasn't ready for the sheer hatred directed at her. It was Sora's heart, yes, but it was clouded over with false memory.

"YOU DO NOT TALK ABOUT HIM OR ME LIKE THAT-"

Riku then took opportunity and sharply hit him on the back of his head. Roxas suddenly crumbled into unconsciousness, and into Kairi's arms. She held him close "Oh, what have they done to you Sora..."

After a short time, she set him down, and joined Riku. Xemnas seemed beaten, his trump card had failed. Riku and Kairi raised their Keyblades "You are going to pay for all of that."

Xemnas then closed his eyes, and raised his arms "I will not allow it to end this way. Not yet."

Then then roared as he suddenly launched thousands of lasers at them. Kairi and Riku quickly twirled and wing their blades to parry the attack, trying desperately to keep themselves and Sora safe. They were moving almost faster than light, burned by grazing shots, and a few found their mark, but soon they were collasped on the ground in exhaustion.

Riku froze when he heard footsteps, and looked up in horror. Xemnas had his blade raised "Not. Yet."

Riku was slashed aside, and Kairi weakly reached after him. She looked up, frozen in fear at Xemnas's approach. She crawled backwards, shaking her head and throat too dry to plead.

"Nothingness shall reign eternal." Xemnas had a demonic grin and he struck-

"NEVER!"

Roxas- no, SORA -leapt in front of Kairi and blocked the blow. He then quickly disarmed Xemnas, grabbing his ethereal blade and ramming it into its owner, then he remorselessly dealt the final blow.

As Xemnas faded away, Sora panted "You... Don't even go... NEAR her..."

Riku looked up, then smiled "Welcome back Sora."

Sora nodded, but suddenly his remorseless look withered, and he collasped into a sobbing heap at the remains of the Superior of Organization XIII.

* * *

And we are done. To Dah. I can stop writing about this and get one with the end, which I have a feeling will be shorter. but holy cow forty one chapters and over 55k words.

Guys. I've hit a milestone. This is now my biggest fan fic =D

anyways, expect the first real chapter of Shattered Saviors out tomorrow, where we start dealing up with the aftermath of all of this.


End file.
